Ten More Minutes
by Litfreak89
Summary: What if Harry had waited ten more minutes and said goodbye to the waitress in HP/HBP? Prequel, "What We Had," is now up on my page!
1. Maria

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Harry was tired.

Years of fighting Voldemort and his followers had stretched the sixteen-year-old to undeniable lengths, despite the help from his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. On top of the so-called "Dark Lord," Harry also had to contend with his fat-ass cousin Dudley and his abusive aunt and uncle Petunia and Vernon. Each summer he was sent to suffer with them.

Not this summer.

Harry had found a release; a new hobby, if you will. He had taken to riding the underground, visiting places around London that he had never had a chance to visit before. The Dursleys didn't care; as long as he was out of their hair, he could fly to the moon. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't be happy, him taking these risks, but who cared anymore? He was sick of being protected like some sort of secret weapon.

One summer night in August, just after his birthday, Harry found himself sitting in a small café by the railroad tracks. He was reading the _Daily Prophet_, which still detailed his and his friends' experiences in the Ministry of Magic the spring before. Because his attention was on the story inside the front cover, he jumped when a voice asked, "Who's Harry Potter?"

"W-what?" Harry looked up to look into a pair of beautiful, coffee-colored eyes that were twinkling with curiosity and humor at his nervousness. _Shit. Why did I bring this magical newspaper here with me? Come on, Potter…think!_

"Harry Potter. On the front page of your paper. Must be a big deal. He kinda looks like…"

"Me? Oh, well. This paper is more of a joke, really. We print it up at the school I go to…fake stories and all. I just haven't had a chance to actually look at the last one." Harry smiled at the waitress, who couldn't be more than a year older than he, if that old.

She smiled. "Ah. Ok. And what school is this? I attend the local public school, and I would have remembered a face like yours."

Harry turned red. _Blast it all. I've really got to get more comfortable with girls!_ "It's a small private school in Scotland. Been there since I was eleven."

A voice carried from the back. "Maria! Come count the till! It's almost closing time!" Maria (_pretty name_) looked back at Harry and smiled.

"Guess I'll see you later?"

"What time..?"

"Eleven."

* * *

_Damn him. Damn Dumbledore straight to…._

Why does he have to be standing there? Why tonight, of all nights? _No, I'm not going out. I'm not leaving until I say goodnight to Maria. I can't just blow her off like that._

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see his Headmaster standing in front of him. The sixteen-year-old had walked out to get some air and had seen the old man across the rails, waiting…on him.

"Professor. Tonight? I have to leave tonight?" Harry didn't think he would ever be sorry to leave the Durselys', but at the moment, he just needed ten more minutes.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Dumbledore had the nerve to actually look apologetic. "We have to go visit an old colleague of mine."

"Can't it wait ten more minutes? Actually, hold on…" Harry turned around to go back into the café, but the door was locked. He banged on it until Maria came and unlocked it.

"Antsy, are we? Never thought I'd have such a handsome bloke threatening to…" She stopped when she saw Harry's expression. "What's wrong?"

Harry frowned. "I have to leave tonight. I probably won't be back until at least Christmas. Here…" Harry wrote down a phone number. He had bought the cell phone at the beginning of the summer in order to talk to Hermione, who was the only one he knew with a phone. "This is my number. I really was looking forward to talking to you more, but an emergency came up. Call me." He gave a sad smirk as he said this.

Maria took the slip of paper, stuck it in her pocket, and nodded. "Thanks for not leaving without telling me goodbye. I really enjoyed meeting you. There's just something about you I want to figure out." With that, she reached over and kissed his cheek. " 'Night. Be safe."

"You too." And after Maria closed the door, he turned to see Dumbledore again and took his arm, sighing at how his night had changed.


	2. Texts

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

After bringing Slughorn on board for the new school term, Harry and Dumbledore walked back to the town's apparation point. Harry still was not happy with his headmaster for his failed evening with Maria.

"So who was she?"

Harry's head jerked at the sound of Dumbledore's curious tone. The old man was smiling as they walked slowly down the deserted street.

"Who?" The teen answered, knowing full well about whom the older man was inquiring. How dare he? Hadn't enough been taken from him? Why couldn't he just be a normal teenager? Why couldn't he go to a normal school with normal friends and have a normal girlfriend? Why did he have to be _The-Fucking-Boy-Who-Lived_?

That wasn't fair. He loved magic. Magic gave him an out from the Dursleys. He loved his friends; he didn't know where he would be without Hermione and Ron and the others at Hogwarts. _Hogwarts_. He felt himself smile. _Home_. Nowhere would feel as much like home like the school where he had spent the last five years of his life. Sirius's (_gulp_) house surely didn't feel like home now, and although the Burrow was wonderful for extended stays like summers and Christmas, it would never be _home_. No, for now, home was Hogwarts.

"Harry? The girl at the café… You seemed pretty friendly with her." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he chuckled at Harry's inattentiveness, probably thinking the boy had been thinking about Maria.

"Oh," said Harry slowly. "She's the waitress at the café. We got to talking, and she seemed like a really nice girl. I was waiting until she got off work, but…"

"I ruined your plans." The headmaster shot him an apologetic look.

The boy gave a sad chuckle. "Kinda."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I did need you to come with me to convince Horace to return to Hogwarts this year."

Harry was confused. "Why me? I didn't do anything."

Dumbledore laughed. "Harry, Horace is a collector. If you noticed, he "collects" students who can benefit him in the long run or students who are one of a kind. You, Mr. Potter, are indeed one of a kind, and he won't be able to stop himself from collecting you."

_Collector? Shit, am I just an object to these people?_

"Professor, what do you think I should do?" Harry knew the answer before Dumbledore replied.

"Let him collect you."

…...

Maria Howard stared at her phone, then back to the piece of paper with the boy's number on it. He had simply written _Harry_ over the number, yet she knew that he was the Harry Potter from the strange newspaper he was reading in the café. She had seen him riding the tube multiple times over the summer, sometimes coming in the café while she was working, yet it had taken her until that night before she gathered the courage to speak to him.

Harry Potter was hiding something; he seemed like a nice enough fellow, but also dangerous enough to make her want to dig. Even though she had just met him, she wanted to know more about him. _What's his favorite color? Where did he get that amazing scar on his forehead? What sort of things did he learn at his private school in Scotland? Where the hell was he off to at 11 o'clock at night?_

That last question puzzled her more than the others. He said he wouldn't be back until Christmas. That must mean he was leaving for school…but tonight? Something wasn't right. But what did she care, right? She just met the guy. She barely knew his name. However, her eyes were drawn back to the writing on the paper he handed to her just before she kissed his cheek. _Harry_. She put the number in her phone and vowed to get in touch with him as soon as possible. Maria Gabrielle Howard refused to let this intriguing individual get away that quickly.

…

The trip to the Burrow was uneventful. After sitting up with Ron and Hermione half the night, Harry fell into a fitful sleep. Ron had revealed that Molly (his mother) had not wanted him and his sister Ginny to return to Hogwarts the next year. However, she had been convinced that the school was just as (or more) safe than the Burrow for the students. Harry wanted to mention Maria, but he wasn't sure how his friends would react to his attraction to a muggle. Hermione would be more understanding, of course, being a muggle-born herself, but Ron…who knew? With Voldemort and his Deatheaters on the prowl, everyone's nerves were on high alert.

The next morning, Harry was eating breakfast with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Arthur Weasley as Molly rushed around feeding everyone. Ginny, who had harbored a crush on Harry since before he knew her, had finally seemed to settle into a friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry, for one, was relieved. Ron's little sister was pretty, and she had developed nicely, but she was just that…_Ron's little sister_.

Suddenly, he heard a slight *_ping* _and felt a vibration in his pocket. He had a text message. _Hmm…the only person who texts me is Hermione…unless…!_

Harry jerked the phone out of his pocket, and, with the Weasleys watching in amazement, he looked at the message:

_Harry_

_This is Maria. I hope you don't mind me texting so early. I was serious when I said I wanted to get to know you, and I knew if I waited too long, I would lose my nerve. Hell, I even spell-checked this before I sent it! Hope you are safe wherever you are, and I hope to get a text back._

_Maria_

"What is that?" Harry's head jerked up as he heard the question. He had forgotten he had company. Arthur was amazed by Harry's cell phone.

"Oh, this is a cell phone. It's a telephone that you can carry anywhere." Once Harry explained the basic functions of a cell phone, he looked over and caught Hermione's eye. She knew Harry had one number in his phone: hers. She mouthed to him _Meet me at the lake_.

Harry gave her a confused look. She looked back with a look that he didn't dare cross.

"Well," Harry started, "I'm stuffed. I think I'm going to walk outside a bit." He stood and walked out the back, stopping at the lake with his phone in hand. He knew exactly the question Hermione would ask when she…

"Who is texting you?" _Wow, that was fast._

Harry turned around and faced the girl who had been by his side for the last five years. "Other people can text me, you know. It's not limited to you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned. "I know that, silly boy, but I know why you bought the phone. Neither one of us exactly has a slew of muggle friends… I'm happy, but I'm still curious. Is it a girl?" she finished with a sly smile.

The sixteen-year-old sighed. "Actually, yes. It is. I haven't said anything because I just met her." Harry told Hermione the circumstances around his meeting Maria. She seemed really interested and surprisingly happy for her best friend. After he was through, she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you have someone out in the muggle world that you can talk to besides me. Not that I don't like talking to you, but it's good that you're 'expanding your horizons,' so to speak, right?" Harry laughed at Hermione's word-spill and hugged her back.

"Hermione, you're my best friend. But could I ask one favor?"

She looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Don't tell anyone about this. I want as few people as possible to know I'm talking to anyone in the muggle world. The Dursleys are in enough danger as it is, just being my family, if you can call them that. If Maria does become important to me, I don't want anyone to know about it. At least not until this shit blows over."

"Language, Harry! And of course. I completely understand. Mum's the word. Now I'll leave you to talk to Maria in private." With that, Hermione went back inside to find Ron or Ginny, leaving him alone with his thoughts and cell phone.

_Maria_

_What's up?_

Oh God no. That sounds ridiculous. _Try again, Harry, m'boy!_

_Maria_

_Sorry I didn't text back right away. I was at breakfast. _Okay…that much was true._ I'm staying with friends until I board my train for school on September 1__st__. I wish I could have stayed around and gotten to know you better, but circumstances…you know, right? I'll be back in the area as soon as possible, but until then, we can talk this way. Maybe even when school starts…_

SHIT! The wards around the school prevent students from using technology! How could he forget?! Well, they'll just have to figure it out. Maybe even use Hedwig…

_Actually, when school starts, I won't be able to use my phone. Maybe letters?_

_Harry_

Harry ran inside to confer with Hermione about how he could possibly write to Maria over the course of the school year.

…

*_ping*_

Maria jerked up her phone and read the name on the screen. _Harry_. He texted back!

As she read the message, she wondered about his school. Sure, it was in Scotland, but it wouldn't allow phones? What sort of school was the boy attending? However, letters did sound more…hmm…romantic? She could live with that. Of course, letters aren't as reliable and fast as texting or calling, but Maria would take what she could get.

Maria hurriedly typed out a response.

_Letters sound wonderful._ _ When is a good time for me to call you?_

The dark-haired girl had no idea the effect that last text had on her new acquaintance.


	3. The End of Summer

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

"Well, then, call her!" Hermione Granger couldn't believe her best friend. Here he was, sitting in front of her with his cell phone in his hand, staring at a text from a girl that he apparently liked who wanted to talk to him. "Are you a Gryffindor or not?"

This undoubtedly shook Harry up. "What do you mean? I'll call her. What happens after September 1st though? We board the Hogwarts Express, and I don't hear from her until Christmas? I can't do that to her! Ugh…dating a muggle is confusing!"

Hermione laughed. "Harry, breathe. They have a post office in Hogsmeade. Just have Hedwig take your letters to the post office, which will send them out regularly. Maria can write you back at the "address" provided, and the post office will owl you the response. Plenty of Hogwarts students have dated muggles on the sly. You're not the first."

"That easy, huh?"

"That easy."

Harry smiled and went out to call Maria. He grabbed his broom and flew to a spot on the other side of the lake where he was guaranteed some privacy. Landing easily, Harry sat on the soft grass, took out his phone, and pulled up Maria's name.

* * *

_He's not calling. I've scared him off, and he won't call. I should have just kept texting him; he seemed okay with that. Maybe he doesn't like talking…Maybe he has a girlfriend! But why would he…?_

Beyonce's "Beautiful Liar" suddenly pealed through the air.

_Shit. That's him._

"H..Hello? Harry?" _No shit, Sherlock._

"Uh, yeah. It's me. How are you, Maria?"

"I'm good. Sort of tired, you know, from working the late shift. So, you reached your friend's house safely?"

Harry's slight laugh carried through the phone. _Holy cow, he has a nice laugh._ "Yeah, I made it safely. Wish I could have stuck around there a few more days though."

"Why exactly did you have to leave so soon?" A hand came up and hit Maria's forehead as soon as she asked the question. Why did she have to be so damn nosey? Harry would tell her things like that when he was good and ready, right?

"Um, school work. I'm behind on summer reading and other assignments, and my friends here are helping me catch up before we have to catch the Hog…uh, train to school in September. I am a bit of a procrastinator. Plus, they can't help but miss me." Maria heard the smirk in his voice as Harry said this last bit.

"Modest, are we?"

"Always. Now, to the reason for the call. Tell me about yourself." Maria and Harry spent the next hour talking about their childhoods and schools (modified quite a bit on Harry's end). Harry spoke of Ron and Hermione while Maria told Harry of her friends Amy and Leah. Maria was quite intrigued and angered at what little Harry told her of the Dursleys; intrigued, because she knew Harry wasn't telling her everything, but who was she to know yet? They finally got around to ending the conversation.

* * *

Harry heard Molly yelling that lunch was ready and sighed. He had enjoyed his conversation with Maria much more than he had anticipated, and he didn't want to let it end. However, if he didn't hang up, someone would come looking for him.

"I think I'm being summoned." Harry hated hearing the sadness in his voice. He hoped Maria couldn't.

"Oh? The girlfriend?" Maria had a slight mischievousness to her voice Harry couldn't help but laugh at.

"One of the many, I'm afraid. This one is about fifty, short, pudgy, and has seven children, nine if you include Hermione and me, which she does."

"Wow." Maria laughed. "I have some stiff competition, Mr. Potter. When you come back around, I'll have to prove to you that I'm worth it."

Harry grinned to himself. _You have no idea._

* * *

At lunch, Harry sat down across from Hermione and beside Ron. He avoided Hermione's eyes for most of the meal, choosing to discuss Quidditch instead with Ron, for he knew Hermione would want to interrogate him with her eyes.

"Who's up for a quick game of Quidditch?" This question came from Fred, who, with George, had Floo'd in for the afternoon while their new shop was left in the capable hands of their employees. All of the teens (excluding Hermione) quickly jumped up to grab their equipment from their rooms. Once Hermione saw Ron fumble down the stairs, she made her move and ran up to the room the boys shared.

Closing the door behind her, she put up some silencing charms and asked, "So, how was it?"

Harry spun around from his trunk, holding a sock and his Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. Although they didn't have to wear the jerseys, he always felt more comfortable with his on. He slid the jersey over his shoulders and considered his friend's question.

"Amazing. We talked for an hour about nothing in general, but I thoroughly enjoyed it. I told her we could talk on the phone and text as long as I'm here, but as soon as I get to school, we'll have to write. She was totally okay with that."

Hermione smiled. "As I knew she would be. Just one thing, Harry: Be careful. Not only with her heart, but with yours. I know how deeply you invest yourself in people. She doesn't understand our way of life. I'm not saying give up on her; just watch out, okay? I love you too much to see you hurt."

Harry nodded. He knew from where Hermione was speaking and agreed. He did tend to become attached to people quickly, as was obvious with Sirius. He would take it slow with Maria. One day at a time, right? "Thanks, Hermione. Love you too." He finished, hugging his best friend before heading out to the pitch in the back yard.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry and Maria talked at least once a day, if only for a few minutes. Texts flew back and forth between the two as if they had known each other for years. Harry wanted to savor these moments as much as he could, knowing that once he stepped on the train heading back to Scotland, his contact with his new…_friend? girlfriend? Damn…what do I call her?_ Anyway, his contact with Maria (_better_) would be limited to letters.

Maria felt the same. Although her relationship with Harry had yet to be defined, she felt a strong connection to the boy she had only known for three weeks. It was way too soon to be love, but she longed to know more about him. She knew he hadn't been totally open about his life, but they had time. They were going slowly. She hated seeing relationships that jumped in head-first; they usually ended up drowning, and she refused to let her budding connection with Harry Potter die before it even began.


	4. School

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: I'm afraid I've been spoiling some with my almost daily updates. I, as a teacher, will begin school tomorrow and may not be able to update as often. I will update, but it will be later in the day and probably every few days, more than likely closer to the weekends. I've been trying to get these first few chapters out as quickly as possibly, as is apparent by their brevity. I'm attempting to make the remaining chapters longer. I'm posting as I write, and I'm not beta-ing anything. I've taken some things out of the story (Harry spying on Draco, sneaking into his compartment, etc.) Forgive me! _

_This is the end of the unforgivably long author's note. I apologize… _

* * *

Before Harry knew it, he was aboard the Hogwarts Express. Usually, the ride to Hogwarts filled Harry with a feeling of excitement and wonder; however, this year, he was missing something. Of course, the ever-present Dark Lord filled his brain, but it was even more than that. Harry knew that once he stepped inside the wards of the wizarding school, his constant contact with Maria would be cut off until Christmas.

Nevertheless, sitting with his friends, Harry still couldn't help but feel excited. This trip, he shared a space with Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Ron and Hermione would be there later after their prefect meeting at the front of the train. Also, this year, Harry had been made Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team! Much of the ride found he and Ginny talking strategies until Ron and Hermione finally stumbled into passenger car the four were occupying. Seeing the time, the others decided to dress in their school robes before arriving at Hogwarts.

Harry slipped into an area by himself and took out his phone, which would soon be useless. He pulled up Maria's number and called.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me, Harry." _Smooth._

A laugh. "Yeah, I've been waiting on you to call. Are you almost to your school?"

"Yeah. We should be there in about twenty minutes. I just wanted to hear your voice one more time before we arrive, and I have to turn my phone off. I'm kinda getting used to hearing your voice every day." _God, Harry. Can you be any more dim?_

Another laugh, this one a little more sad. "I'm kinda getting used to hearing yours too. You sure there's no way to sneak around and call me without getting into trouble?"

Harry smiled at that. Here was a marauder in the making. "You sly devil. You want me to sneak around to talk to you? I didn't think you had it in you. However, as appealing as sneaking around corridors at night sounds, they have something around the school that interferes with reception. I couldn't call even if I tried."

"Oh. Damn. Well, I guess we'll just have to write extra naughty letters to each other, eh?" Harry gulped. They had dipped their toes into these conversations at times, but…

"Hell yes."

* * *

Hermione was having a very pleasant conversation with Neville back in the car when Harry waltzed in like the proverbial cat that ate the canary; however, she knew that canary's name to be Maria Howard.

When Harry sat down next to her, she leaned over and whispered, "So, that good, eh?"

Harry's eyes widened at this and looked at her. She smirked and continued talking to Neville about the benefits of this plant and that plant while still keeping an eye on her best friend. His hand was in his pocket, and she knew he had a hand on his cell phone, which, by now, was basically useless. She didn't even bother taking hers from the Burrow. However, she knew Harry would bring his to talk to Maria on the way to Hogwarts. The two had become extremely close over the last few weeks, and she couldn't be happier for her friend.

"So, how's it with you and Ron?"

It was Hermione's turn to gulp. She turned to Harry. "What the _hell_ was that question?"

Harry smirked. He had known just what to say to get a rise from his best mate. Her crush on Ron had been obvious last year, and he was curious to know if she was still into him.

"Come here." Hermione jerked his arm and took him into the aisle and closed the compartment door. They went down to where Harry had talked to Maria just moments before. "What was that question about?

"Hermione, you can hide your feelings from most people, but I'm me. I know you. Ron…well, he's slow. You have to be forceful with him. You have to bake a cake and write, _Hey, I like you, you big git!_ on it. See? Food and attitude!" Harry was having much too much fun with this.

"So, you think because you've found the 'perfect girl,' you have to find someone for everyone? I'll have you know, I've already moved past Ron Weasley. He's a wonderful friend, and I couldn't ask for better than you two, but he's not the one for me.

Harry looked confused. "But he does like you. I can see it."

Hermione smiled. "Be as it may, we'll work through it. He's a big boy, and there are plenty of other girls out there. He'll be alright." They both looked up as the train stopped. "It's time!"

* * *

Maria had always liked school. The fresh smell of pencils and paper, new books, new teachers all gave her a feeling of coming back to something special. However, this year, she was down, and Amy Thomas and Leah Bryant caught on quickly.

"So who is he? Amy had always been the most observant of the three; unfortunately, she was also the most blunt as well.

"Huh?" Maria looked up as her two best friends walked up next to her. She had been neglectful of them the last couple of weeks due to work and…well…Harry.

Leah stepped in. "You're zoned out and are moping around. Either you're pining over a guy, and he doesn't know, or you've broken up with one," she explained, as if these were the only two explanations for her actions.

"What if I'm just tired?" At her friends' expressions, she conceded. "Okay, it _is_ a guy, but it's neither of the reasons you two just gave."

Amy and Leah smiled hugely and steered their friend into the cafeteria where she could explain herself over breakfast.

"His name is Harry Potter, and we met at the café." Maria told her two friends the events surrounding her meeting Mr. Potter, not noticing Amy paling as the story progressed.

Once Maria finished, the two friends expressed their happiness at Maria finding someone so sweet and understanding, yet hugged her to show that they felt her heartache at not being able to communicate with him regularly. Maria didn't know how much Amy truly did understand.

* * *

Amy Thomas had to get home as soon as possible. She explained to Maria and Leah that she would talk to them later and hopped in her car.

Once home, she went upstairs and found some parchment and wrote a long letter to her cousin Dean, who currently attended a private school in Scotland called Hogwarts. Amy was no witch, but because her father's brother and nephew were, Amy had known about magic her whole life. She wasn't jealous; she loved her "muggle" life just fine, especially since her uncle had been killed by Deatheaters before she could even remember.

No, she didn't begrudge the magical lifestyle to Dean. She talked to him regularly, and he liked to send her magical gifts. Amy figured he felt guilty about her lack of magic ability. She knew that should she ever have children, the possibility of them being magical was there, and she was fine with that. She was very fluent in everything the magical world had to offer, which included one Harry James Potter. He was the subject of her letter to Dean.

_Dean,_

_How's the new school year? Mine started out great; teachers will be teachers, I guess, but at least I only have two years to go! At least you don't have to take algebra and literature and biology…ugh._

_Anyway, the purpose of my letter. Apparently, if you don't know already, then the cat is still in the bag, and it is probably supposed to stay there. I was talking to my friend, we'll call her M, today, and she informed me that she has been involved this summer with none other than Harry Potter. I'm not telling you this for you to tell everyone in the school; I'm sure they're keeping it a secret for a reason._

_Will M be in any danger, seeing that he is "The Boy Who Lived," and all? I'm really worried about her. Seems she's really in deep. I hope he feels the same._

_Amy_

* * *

"Harry! Wait up!"

Harry turned to see Dean running to catch up to him. He slowed up and waiting for his friend and roommate. The two walked up to the Gryffindor towers together and put their bags on their beds. It had been a long first week. Harry still couldn't believe that Snape had finally landed the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but he couldn't help but be pleased with his progress in the Potions class, thanks to his new book, property of the "Half-Blood Prince," whomever that was.

"So, Harry, I have a question." Harry looked up at his roommate. He and Dean were friends, but they didn't really have chances to talk a lot.

"Yeah, mate?"

Dean looked around before he asked, "How long you been dating a muggle?"

Harry's eyes widened. _How the hell…?_ Which is exactly why he asked, "How the hell…?"

"Look, mate, I'm not stalking you or anything. I got this letter from my cousin yesterday. Read it." Dean gave the parchment to Harry and stepped back. Harry quickly read over the feminine handwriting, pleased that the girl hadn't put Maria's name in the letter. Who knew if the letter had been intercepted or not?

"Is your cousin a…?"

Dean shook his head. "No, my uncle is a squib and married a muggle. Amy showed no signs of magic, so she goes to the local public school. I guess she's friends with your girlfriend, and this "M" has told her about you. She must be pretty special, huh?"

"Yeah, mate. She is. I met her the night Dumbledore took me to the Weasleys'. I've been talking to her on the phone since. Because of the wards here, I can't do that now, but I plan on writing her tonight, sending an owl to the post office in Hogsmeade, and letting them deliver the post to her. You think she'll be in any danger by talking to me?" Harry had hoped not telling other students would keep Maria out of harm's way. Now it seemed that their secret was slowly leaking throughout Hogwarts.

"Harry, I don't think Amy'll do anything to let this girl get hurt, same as you. I won't tell a soul. Have you told anyone else?"

"Just Hermione. She figured it out this summer." Dean smiled. Of course Hermione knew.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Well, we'll only talk of this when no one else is around. I think writing her like this is okay, but be sure not to put your name on the post, and ask her to do the same, okay? Tell her people like to snoop through your mail since you're so popular or something." Dean laughed as he said this.

Harry laughed too, but he still worried. _What am I getting Maria into? I gotta go talk to Hermione._

* * *

"Psst. Psst! Hermione!" The bright witch turned around in the library and saw Harry peaking out from behind a shelf. "Are you alone?"

"Harry? Yeah, I'm alone." Confused, Hermione watched Harry slump down ahead of her. "Why are you sneaking around? You can't talk to me in public?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not the company; it's the conversation I don't want public."

The girl mouthed _Maria?_ and Harry nodded. Hermione gathered her books and said, "Let's go."

The two snuck to the Room of Requirement, requesting a room where they could talk privately. Once in, Harry told Hermione what Dean had just revealed to him.

"So, Maria is friends with Dean Thomas's cousin?"

Harry nodded. "Apparently so. How's my luck? Just can't get away from this world, can I?

Hermione looked at her friend. "Do you want to?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. I love magic, and I love all of my friends here. I love Hogwarts and the professors, but lately I feel like I'm just some weapon Dumbledore is using to defeat Riddle. He won't tell me anything I really need to know, and now he's telling me to let Slughorn "collect me" in order to find out information about Riddle. I feel like I was saved all of those years ago just to be used now. Hermione, I don't think I'm going to make it out of this war alive!"

Hermione felt tears in her eyes and hugged her best friend. "Harry, don't say that! We don't even know what the prophecy said! It was destroyed before anyone heard it that night."

"I know what it said. Dumbledore has known the whole time. I have to kill Voldemort, or he'll kill me. Two babies were born that could fulfill the prophecy, and he marked me for this. I have to do it. Apparently I have a power _he knows not_. But I don't, Hermione! I'm sixteen years old! I want a normal life! I want to walk around school and laugh and get in trouble like any other teenager. I want to talk to my girlfriend without being afraid of some "Dark Lord" kidnapping or killing her just to get to me! Why did he choose me?" At this point, Harry had broken down, and Hermione gripped him harder, feeling his tears soak through her school robes.

They sat on the couch and cried together for a long time, wishing for things that would never happen. Soon, Hermione looked at her watch and realized she needed to meet Ron and go patrol the corridors. She looked at Harry and wiped his eyes. "Harry, you're the bravest guy I know. You love deeper than anyone I've ever met, and Voldemort won't know what hit him when he finally meets up with you. You'll never be a normal teenager, but that's not a bad thing. Go write Maria. Tell her how important she is to you. I know you can't tell her everything right now, but let her know that, at least. Just be careful, okay?"

Harry nodded as Hermione stood up and kissed his forehead. She walked to the bathroom down the hall, washed her face, and went off to meet Ron outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

Ron looked at her. "You okay?"

"I will be."


	5. Letters

_A/N: To all the ones who've favorited, followed, or reviewed, thanks. I really appreciate it! Also, just to clear things up, the waitress is not in the Half-Blood Prince book, just the movie. I just felt she should have had a little more screen time. _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

_Dear M,_

_Sorry for using initials. People are really, and I mean REALLY, nosey around this place, so I think it's best we do this for now. I'm not ashamed of our…relationship (correct term? Correct me if I'm jumping the gun…), but I want to get to know you better before I share you with others. Only my friend Hermione knows about us, and that's because, well, I needed advice. (Laugh all you want!)_

_I'll admit, I'm not that great at relationships, but after talking to Hermione, I realized that I really need to tell you how I feel. If you haven't noticed, there's been some bad things going on in London, and it's happening here too. Be careful. I don't think I could stand it if I found out that something had happened to you. Face it: you're stuck with me for a while. I really fancy you, and I don't say that lightly. If you'd ask my friends, they'd be surprised to know I even like them most of the time, so you're a lucky girl, M. _

_Anyway, homework's calling. I'm waiting to hear from you. Don't worry about writing my name on the return envelope. They'll make sure it gets to me at the return address on this envelope._

_Love, H_

* * *

Maria was sitting at home, attempting to work on homework, when her mom poked her head in the door and handed her an envelope.

"Here, Marie. You have a letter from someone in Scotland. Who do you know in Scotland?" Her mom wasn't leaving until she got answers.

Maria took the letter and shifted. "Well, Amy's cousin goes to a private school there, and she set me up with a pen pal from the same school. We started writing." Amy had told Maria about Dean at lunch that day. Apparently, Maria and Harry had something in common.

Rachel Howard look suspicious still, but she took her daughter's word and shook her head as she walked down the hall.

The sixteen-year-old ran to her room and tore open the letter. She drank in every single word, taking in Harry's reasoning behind using initials for their letters, but wondering why he had only told Hermione of their budding relationship. _Just how close is this Hermione to Harry? He mentioned her in every phone call and now in his letter. _Maria shook her head. What did it matter? It wasn't as if Maria had a claim on Harry, right? She wasn't his girlfriend. Or…wait… She read the letter again. Relationship! Harry mentioned their relationship and that he fancied her! It must mean that he wanted something more personal. It must mean that Hermione truly is just a _friend_. She rushed to her desk and took out some paper and a pen.

_H_

_Initials are fine. I've only told my friends Amy and Leah about you. I don't think they'll give us away. I needed advice too, and they noticed that I was a bit down with you being gone. By the way, do you know a Dean Thomas? He's Amy's cousin. Goes to your school._

_I'm totally fine with keeping us quiet, especially since we don't really know each other's friends anyway. Maybe next time you're around?_

_Relationship status question: well, we've talked a good bit in the last couple of months. If you want to have an "open" relationship, I guess I'm okay with that? I'm sure there are plenty of beautiful girls at your school that would give their left arm for a date with you. However, if you're ready to be exclusive, you know, be a "one-woman guy," I'll be even more okay with that. I've really begun to fancy you, and I can see what you mean by all of the awful things that have been happening around here. _

_I guess what I'm really saying is that I do fancy you, H, and I can't wait to see you again. My imagination may be making you out to be more wonderful than you really are, but I highly doubt that. I truly miss you, and I can't wait for your next letter._

_Love, M._

She put the letter in an envelope, along with a small gift: an "M" charm that she wore on her necklace. Marie didn't bother to include the chain; she had no delusions of Harry wearing a feminine necklace just for her. Just the thought that the boy she had such strong feelings for had something of hers filled her with happiness. Marie put on the envelope the address Harry had sent to her, and she ran out to make it to the post office before it closed.

* * *

Letters flew back and forth between the long-distance lovers, each one more intimate than the last. They told each other their deepest secrets, well, as deep as Harry could get without revealing certain _supernatural _parts of his life. He told of his childhood with the Dursleys, his friendship with Ron and Hermione, his hate of Draco and Snape, his summers at the Weasleys', and his hurt at the loss of his parents and Sirius. Of course, Maria was told the same story he was as a child: his parents were killed in a car accident. Sirius was killed by his cousin. He didn't have to lie too much about that one. Harry hated stretching the truth with Maria; he wondered just how involved with her he would have to be before he could reveal everything. Maybe another conversation with Dean was in order.

Maria's letters began with details from her muggle school, which extensively intrigued Harry, who had lost touch with many aspects of muggle life outside of Hogwarts. He missed math and English classes just as much as Hermione did. Maria also told him about living with her mother; her father lived in Liverpool, and she only saw him on holidays and her birthday. She now felt a new appreciation for her father because of Harry's loss, and she made a point to call him at least every couple of days. Harry was glad to hear about this. He loved reading about her childhood, how she spent her vacations, and random stories about her two best friends.

Harry's story saddened Maria, but it also gave her insight into his personality. Harry Potter, the boy/man she had grown to love in their letters, constantly put others before himself. He never called attention to it, but little things he said show the girl just how selfless he truly was. Maria did her best to talk Harry through his ever-present grief concerning Sirius; even though the muggle knew nothing of the circumstances surrounding Harry's godfather's death, she knew losing any parent-figure had to be tough, especially for one who had already lost so much. She just wished she could be there to comfort Harry herself.

* * *

_H,_

_I love our letters. I miss hearing your voice, but somehow this is just as intimate as hearing you say my name. I know this sounds corny, but I feel closer to you because you've actually touched the paper the letter's written on. Is it too early to be that sentimental? Do I sound deranged? I apologize if so. Your friends sound amazing, especially Hermione. I can tell you're close to both her and Ron, but Hermione seems to be a sounding board, someone you can tell anything. Ron sounds like a "buddy," I guess. Nothing wrong with that. Have you told Ron about me? I mean, if he is your best friend, he should know, right? If you haven't, that's fine. _

_Anyway, Christmas is just three weeks away. Will you be coming back to your uncle's house, or will you be spending the holidays with the Weasleys? I already have your gift, but I want to know if I need to send it to you, or if I can give it to you properly, in person. You've become very important to me, H, and I want you to remember that. _

_My letter would be longer, but since term is ending in two weeks here, I have projects I have to complete. I await your next letter._

_Love, M_

* * *

_M_

_My holiday depends on you. When do you go to your dad's? I truly don't want to interfere with that. Let me know; I have to see you. I have your gift as well. _

_If it's okay, I want to bring Hermione with me. I have told Ron I have a girlfriend (because you are definitely my girlfriend…unless you have any objections?), but he doesn't know whom. He doesn't even know if she attends our school or not (he can be dim at times…), so I'm not bringing him. He's not big on change. _

_Hermione is chomping at the bits to meet you, so if you want to meet us somewhere with your two friends, we can get those introductions out of the way. I'll be staying with Hermione's family during the first week of the holidays, so if you can meet us then, that'd be great. We can then maybe have a day to ourselves?_

_Let me know what you think!_

_Love, H_

* * *

_H,_

_Westfield London Shopping Centre, December 19, Noon. I can't wait to see you and meet Hermione. I'll let Amy and Leah know. And we'll plan our day when we see each other._

_Love, M_


	6. Christmas Holidays

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: I really do appreciate the reviews! I'll go ahead and admit that I'm a huge Harmony shipper (never did see the Romione thing or Harry/Ginny thing…) but I'm up for anything that doesn't include the Weasleys with Harry or Hermione. I'm not a Weasley basher, nor do I believe that Harmony always has to happen. This fic, though, Harry and Hermione have that friendship that JK meant for them to have. Maria sees that, is a tad intimidated by it, but quickly understands that Harry has two very different loves in his life…In other words, Hermione doesn't end up with Harry; she'll get hers though!_

* * *

After suffering through Slughorn's Christmas party with Hermione by his side (he had talked her out of going with that dim-witted Cormac McLaggan), Harry was nowhere closer to getting the information Dumbledore wanted from the potions professor. However, Harry had other things on his mind.

In just three days, Harry would be seeing _her_, his Maria. Hermione ribbed him throughout the party, claiming that he was the worst date ever, daydreaming about another girl while being out with her. When he got her back to the common room, he looked in her eyes with apology.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Maybe you should've asked McLaggan to go with you tonight. He probably would've been better company than I was tonight. At least you would've gotten a proper goodnight kiss, eh?" he asked with a slight grin.

Harry's best friend gave him a mock frown as she put her hands on her hips. "Harry Potter. At your worst, you're ten times better than Cormac. I had a wonderful time tonight. I was only going to ask him because I was too embarrassed to ask who I really wanted…" Her voice drifted off as she realized what she had said. Harry took her hand and led her to the couch. Luckily, the room was empty.

"Who did you really want to ask? I could have found someone else to go with me if you had rather been with another guy." Harry hated seeing Hermione like this. "It's not Ron, is it? Not after he's treated you like he has."

"God, no! That half-hearted invite I gave him weeks ago was only because he's my friend. Harry, do I really have to tell you?"

Harry gave her a _Seriously? After all I've told you since August, and you want to keep this from me?_ look. At this, Hermione sighed.

"Okay, okay, it's only fair, right? It's Dean. Dean Thomas. But he's on again-off again with Ginny. I think they're broken up right now, but I don't want to jump in right now just because they're "taking a break." You know Ginny Weasley as well as I do. That red hair isn't just for show. And if I do happen to have a chance with Dean, I have to deal with not only one, but _two_ Weasleys! How the hell do I get myself into these things?"

Harry chuckled and put Hermione's head onto his shoulder. "I will admit, I'm a little surprised. When did this happen? Have you spent any time together? You don't seem the type to fall for someone for looks alone."

"Well, we're both in the library a great deal, so we study together a lot. You and Ron aren't, so you never see it. He's in my muggle studies, arithmancy, and runes classes, and we work together in those as well. He's quite bright, and we have great conversations while we're studying. Dean never talks about Ginny to me, but when you see them together, they're always snogging. I don't really know how long I've liked him, but…Hey, do you think he'll be around when we go see Maria and her friends? You know, since her friend Amy is his cousin?" Hermione picked up her head and had a gleam of hope in her eyes.

The boy looked at his best friend and shrugged. "Who knows? Want me to ask next time I talk to her?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know. I don't want to seem forward. Maybe I'll talk to both Ginny and Dean and see where the relationship stands. Then, I'll let you know something."

Harry hugged her. "Sounds good to me. Come on, let's get some sleep." She turned to go. "Hermione?" She looked back as Harry walked to her and kissed her forehead like she had done to him so many weeks ago. "There's your goodnight kiss. 'Night."

Hermione smiled. _Maria's a lucky girl. Wonder if I'll ever have what she does?_ That night, she dreamed of not Harry kissing her forehead, but of Dean, and he wasn't kissing her forehead.

* * *

Dean settled into his compartment on the Express, waiting on Seamus to come in. Usually, Ginny would be sitting with him, but he though they had broken up for the last time. As much as he liked the youngest Weasley, she was much too…independent…for him. He loved a girl who could stand her own ground and be her own person, but he also liked to be needed. He also liked to _talk_ to his girlfriends; Ginny liked to be seen snogging him any chance possible, especially when Harry Potter was around. When he realized this, he quickly broke it off with the girl. He knew Harry wasn't interested in Ginny, but Dean wasn't interested in being a mere pawn to make Harry jealous either.

Besides, he had someone else in his sights.

Taking out a book, he began to read as he waited on Seamus. Hearing the compartment door open, he said, "Mate, you took long enough. I'd begun to think you'd taken up with a girl and left me by my lonesome."

Hearing a less than masculine throat clear, Dean jerked his head up. _Hermione_. She smiled and said, "Actually, that's exactly what's happened. Seamus is about two compartments down with Susan Bones, and they're not exactly talking." She blushed as she let out this last sentence.

_Damn, she's pretty_. Dean had noticed just how much she had changed over the years while studying with her these last few months. Even though he had been dating Ginny, he still had feelers out, somehow knowing Ginny was temporary. He knew from talking to Hermione that the only possible competition that he had at the moment was Harry, and he was still taken with Amy's friend "M." Hermione went to Slughorn's party with Harry "as friends," she'd told him. He had been planning to go with Ginny, but they had broken up before the party. He had no idea who she'd taken.

"What brings you to my humble abode, Miss Granger? Apparently, my best friend has deserted me, and from the sound of it, we're on our way, so it looks like I have the place to myself. Would you care for a seat?" Dean made an exaggerated sweep with his arm to the seat in front of him.

"Why, thank you, kind sir. Actually," Hermione began as she sat down, "I do have ulterior motives, while your company is enough to keep me here." When she said this, she blushed again. "Harry is supposed to be meeting Maria, his girlfriend, tomorrow at the Westfield London Shopping Centre at noon. Amy and Leah will be there, and he's asked me to go as well. Since you know both parties, in a sense, do you think you could come as well?"

Dean swallowed. "Is Harry asking me to come?"

"Well, it was his idea. He thought that since you knew Amy and us it may make things more comfortable. Plus, we're trying to figure out how we're going to act completely muggle in front of Maria and Leah." Hermione acted like she didn't understand his question.

The boy nodded. It was time to make his feelings a little more obvious. "I got that. I'm asking, right at this moment, is it Harry who wants me there?"

Hermione looked at him with those chocolate-colored eyes that had just the right number of flecks of gold for him to get lost in. She obviously swallowed before she gave her answer. "I need you there."

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Earlier**_

Harry followed Hermione out of the car, saying he needed to talk to her, just like they had planned. No one questioned the two friends as they left. Ron was already enjoying chocolate frogs while Neville, Luna, and Ginny discussed various topics.

Outside of the compartment, Hermione walked toward Dean's car, saw that Seamus was "occupied," smiled back at Harry, and entered. Harry grinned and made his way back to an alcove and pulled his phone out. Once they left the wards of the school, he pulled up a familiar name.

"Harry?!" Damn, he'd missed her voice.

"Hey, you. It's been too long."

"You? Already forgotten my name, have you?" Maria laughed into the phone. Harry leaned his head on the window in front of him as he listened to her laugh.

He laughed back. "Well, you know, so many girls, so many names. I just call you all the same thing."

"Mr. Potter, I believe I made you a promise back in the summer. I'll prove my worth to you next time I see you, which, if I'm correct, is tomorrow."

If possible, Harry's grin grew wider. "Ah, m'lady, so it is. And I've looked forward to it since we made the date. I do have a request, though. Your friend Amy's cousin, Dean, is a good friend of not only me, but of Hermione as well. She's become particularly close to him, it seems, over the last few months. As we speak, she's asking him to join us tomorrow. Would that be a problem?"

Maria's smile showed through her voice. "Of course not. I've never met Dean. Are they dating?"

"Not yet. Actually, I probably need to go check on her. We're a lot alike. Dating isn't exactly one of our strengths. I'll call you again tonight, okay?"

"Alrighty. Don't be too hard on her. Talk to you later."

"You too."

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he slipped into the compartment where he knew Hermione and Dean were without looking. What he didn't expect to see where the two of them breaking apart as if he had just interrupted something.

* * *

_I need you there_

That was all Dean needed to hear before he went over to sit by Hermione. "Seriously? You need me there?"

"I do. I haven't said anything before now because I didn't want to do anything to mess you and Ginny up. She is Ginny, you know.

Dean laughed. "Hermione! Ginny and I are done. Been done. I found out she was with me to make your mate Harry jealous."

Hermione was confused. "Harry? I thought she was over that!"

"Obviously not. However, I want to try something I've wanted to do for the last three months…" Dean said as he leaned forward. Just as her smelled the jasmine shampoo in her hair, the compartment door swung open and the two jerked apart.

Harry looked surprised, but at the same time, he couldn't have looked happier, as if he had expected it at the same time. "Well, am I interrupting something?"

Hermione looked at her best friend and smirked, "Well, it was about to be before you just barged in. You know, they have windows on the doors for a _reason_, Harry."

"Well, excuse me, Hermione," Harry said as he took Dean's previously occupied seat across from the couple, "but when I sent you this way, I didn't expect to come in here and find you two _snogging_. I knew you liked the guy, and I felt that he returned the feelings, but holy hell, you two. Put a sign up."

Hermione and Dean both kicked Harry, but they laughed as they did it. Dean looked over at Hermione and said, "I guess studying does pay off, huh? I do need to warn you, though, Harry. While I was dating Ginny, did you notice that we always ended up snogging wherever you were?"

Harry's face twisted. "Um, voyeurism, Dean? I'm not into that or men, sorry, mate. Plus, I don't see Ginny or Hermione that way."

Dean blanched as Hermione blushed. "NO! God, Harry. I'm just letting you know that Ginny was using me to get to you. She made sure that she was sticking her tongue down my throat wherever you could see, hoping you'd be jealous enough to do something about it." He said this last part with a shy glance at the girl sitting beside him, who reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

Harry nodded. "I thought she was over that hero-worship shit (_Harry!_), sorry Hermione, but I guess not. Don't worry; I'll be sure to check my food and drinks for potions. I have to do that anyway. Okay, quickly, the reason I barged in on you: I talked to Maria; she said that Dean is more than welcome on the outing tomorrow. I assume Hermione has given you the details?"

Dean smiled and nodded.

"Well then, I'll be off. You two behave. I'll tell the others you're patrolling or something, Hermione. See you later." Harry ducked out and headed back to the other compartment.

Dean grinned and turned back to Hermione. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

That night, Harry talked to Maria. She had to work, so she called him after eleven.

They discussed the events on the train, laughing at how Harry had embarrassed his friends, although Maria had chided her boyfriend.

"Harry, you know they'll both be with us tomorrow. They won't give us a moment's peace! And I know Amy and Leah. They're just as bad."

She heard him sigh as he lay back on the bed. He was staying with Hermione and her parents for about a week, including Christmas. He'd told her the Weasleys, with whom he usually spent Christmas, weren't exactly happy, but he had compromised and said that he would be there for New Year's. He thought it only fair since the Grangers had invited him, and he was always at Ron's house.

"Maria, I know. But we'll be fine. As long as I get to see you again, I wouldn't care if we had to spend it in a tree. Hermione knows how I feel about you, and they both know that today was a mistake. Plus, I'm the reason why they get to spend tomorrow together. They won't be too harsh on us."

"Maybe not. Anyway, I hate that I had to work tonight. I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"I know how you feel. It was a long train ride. See you tomorrow, love."

After they hung up, Maria leaned back on her pillow. _Love_. She knew it was just a term of endearment to most, but he had never called her that. The only time he'd used it was when signing letters, and she never thought about it. Maybe after she saw those piercing green eyes again she'd know more.


	7. The Outing

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

"Hermione! How do I look?"

Hermione walked into Harry's room and felt like she hit a wall of…was that cologne? "Harry, love, let's get rid of some of this. I'm sure the poor girl would like to know how you actually _smell_. Did you take a shower, or did you bathe in this?" Hermione grabbed a damp towel and rubbed Harry's face; it seemed as if that's where most of the strong odor was coming from.

"Ouch, shi…Hermione! You're taking my skin off! Hold on!" Harry jerked the towel from his friend/torturer and threw it to the side. He pulled off the shirt he had on, knowing it also reeked of Calvin Klein (it had been a gift; he never would've bought it for himself). He sat on the bed and shook his head. "I'm a mess. How come you're so calm?"

The girl looked at him and began counting. "Well, for one, I've known Dean since first year. Secondly, I don't have to hide my magic in front of him. Finally, we got our first kiss out of the way on the train yesterday. Actually, we got a lot out of the way…"

"Hold up! I don't care to hear about you two snogging yesterday! I can hide my magic; it's just I have to remember what I can say and what I can't. I feel like I've known Maria for longer than I have. I guess it's just the kiss, huh?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. Even though you've talked, you've seen Maria once. You have to get to know her physically. Even though I've known Dean over five years, I'm still learning things about him. Just talk to her. The chemistry's there; I've never seen or talked to the girl, and I know that much. Just go with the flow. Now, let's find you a decent-smelling shirt."

Harry and Hermione were going through his increasingly expanding wardrobe when Jane Granger peeked in on the two. Hermione had introduced her to Dean yesterday, and then last night had told her how the two had come to be. Jane was constantly amazed by the boy with Hermione. Harry Potter surprised her every time she talked to him. She couldn't have asked for a better friend for her daughter.

"You two need a ride, or are you going to take the bus?"

Hermione turned to face her mom. "We'll take the bus. It's just ten minutes away. Mum, could you help us? Harry overdosed on cologne over here, and we need to make him look presentable to his lady friend, but casual at the same time…"

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Hermione were leaving the house, Harry clad in black jeans and a dark green button-down shirt with a black jean jacket over it. Hermione had jeans on as well, but the shirt she had on was covered by her thick wool coat.

"Aren't you cold, Harry?"

"I have gloves and a jacket on." Harry thought Hermione looked very nice and very _warm_, but all of his thick jackets were worn. He needed to take care of that.

"Do you have Maria's Christmas gift?" Hermione figured they would exchange gifts today while they were together.

"Nope. We're going to plan another day to see each other, just the two of us." Harry grinned at his best friend.

As the duo reached the bus station, they were talking of possibilities for the couples and future dates.

* * *

"Maria, relax! He'll be here!" Maria turned to glare at Leah, and then sat down. The four had been at the mall for ten minutes, and Maria had been a bundle of nerves since.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see a girl this crazy over Potter. It's usually me they lust after…" Dean joked, only to be cut off by a look from Amy. "Anyway, they should be here anytime. Hermione is never late, and if Harry's made her late, the poor bloke has received quite the tongue-thrashing on the way over."

Maria took that moment to look at the door. Through it walked a couple holding hands, looking ready to take on the world. They were laughing, talking, and generally having the time of their lives. However, once they drew nearer, she drew a sharp breath; she'd recognize those green eyes anywhere. When they fell on her, the smile grew larger, and Harry let go of the girl's hand and walked quickly to her. Maria completely missed where the other person went; all she could focus on was _him_.

When Harry reached her, he stopped and took her in. He ran his fingers through his hair, quickly messing up any progress he or Hermione had made that morning. Maria, on the other hand, looked perfect. From her hair, which was tamer than when he had first met her, down to her hazel eyes, over her mocha-colored skin, and down those jeans…damn, they make them that tight?

His gaze shot back up to her eyes. He looked closer, moved closer. The mixture of browns, greens, and blues were enough to bring him the rest of the way.

"Hi." _Damn it! Four effing months without seeing her, and all I can say is bloody "Hi''?_ He smiled, regardless.

Maria took his hand. "Hi." She took the initiative and brought him in where she could reach up and wrap her arms around his shoulders. She buried her face in his neck and took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of _Harry_. And a bit of…Calvin Klein?

"Yeah, according to Hermione, I was in a fight with a bottle of cologne this morning, and the bottle won. This is my second outfit." Maria looked up and saw the teasing glint in his green eyes.

"Bloody hell, Mr. Potter. If this is your second choice, how sexy was your first?" With that, his eyes darkened, and Maria felt a hand behind her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt Harry's lips slowly touch hers. However, slow was only a fit description for how it began. Once they touched, it felt like…magic? Something shot throughout Maria as Harry's lips crushed hers in a desperate attempt to taste her as thoroughly as he possibly could. She felt his tongue slip over her lips, and she willingly let him in, needing to taste him just as badly.

Finally, when they needed to breathe, they backed away from one another and looked around. They had been left alone. Harry looked back at Marie and gave her another soul-searing kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but we'll have each other to ourselves later. Let's go find our friends."

* * *

Hermione was having a great time with Dean, his cousin Amy, and Leah. After seeing the intense reunion between Harry and Maria, the four had snuck off, allowing the two to catch up alone. However, they hadn't been gone long when she got a call.

"Hey, where are you guys?"

"Harry? We left you two alone for a while. Letting you catch up."

"We have time for that. We wanted to spend a day with our friends. Where are you?"

"Food court. It is noon, after all, Harry."

"Be there in five."

Soon, Hermione saw the couple walking towards the group hand-in-hand. She stood as they walked up.

Harry smiled and walked over to Hermione, wrapping his arm around his best friend. "Maria this is Hermione Granger, the brightest w...oman I've ever known. Beats me out in every class I've ever taken. Dean can attest to it."

Dean was nodding. "And I'm not just saying it because I'm crazy about her. She's saved Potter's arse more times than he's willing to admit."

"That she has." Harry agreed as Hermione blushed and stuck out her hand, which Maria took. Hermione could tell that while Maria wanted to be friends, she was still wary of Harry's best friend.

"Hermione," Harry continued, "this is the lady I've been telling you about for the last four months. She's made your job of keeping me sane a hell of a lot easier this year, and I guarantee you the risks I normally take have decreased by at least half because of her. This is only my second time seeing her face, but I feel like I've known her for so much longer. Meet Maria Howard."

Maria kissed Harry on the cheek and moved around to her friends. "Harry, these two have been by my side since primary school. I've never found two greater friends, and I don't believe I ever shall. This is Amy Thomas and Leah Bryant."

Dean smiled. "And I'm Dean. I think you all have figured that out by now."

Hermione slid over and kissed his cheek and said, "Of course we did. You're just that good." Looking up at Harry, she smiled, "I went ahead and ordered for you, Harry. I thought about what you normally get when you go to places like this. Maria, Amy ordered for you."

Harry smiled and sat down across from Hermione and waited until Maria sat until he began eating the hamburger (cooked just how he liked it—no tomatoes or onions—) Hermione had ordered for him.

The six friends sat around the food court and talked for an hour, and then roamed from store to store, picking up last-minute Christmas gifts. Hermione whispered to Harry that she needed to run to Diagon Alley later to pick up a couple of magical gifts for some of the Weasleys, but they could do that later.

After stopping to get ice cream, the six parted, Amy and Leah heading home, Dean and Hermione going to dinner with the Grangers (per Mr. Granger's request after meeting his daughter's new beau), and Harry and Maria sitting in a small coffee shop in downtown London, reminiscing about the fun day.

Maria sat and just drank in her boyfriend, who looked just as dangerous, but vulnerable, as the last time she'd seen him.

"So, what do you think of Hermione and Dean?" She felt guilty asking that question, but she had to gauge his reaction. She had to know how strongly Harry felt for his friend.

"I think it's great. For so long, I thought she was pining for Ron, and that was a relationship doomed for hell if any. She and Ron can't be civil for two minutes, much less make a relationship work! Dean actually dated Ron's younger sister Ginny, who has a thing for me, by the way, for a while, so Hermione is going to be stuck breaking the news to both Weasleys about the two of them being together. But Dean's a great guy. He won't let her go at it alone." Maria looked at his excitement for Hermione as he talked. He truly loved the girl, but…

"Do you love her, Harry?" _Shit, Maria. What'd I tell you about that mouth of yours?_

"Huh?" Harry was confused.

"Do…you…love…Hermione? Simple. Before we move further, I need to know how much protection I need, and if there's something there, I'd say I need a lot."

Harry smiled. "Oh Maria, yeah, I love her. I can't possibly say how much I love that girl. But am I _in love_ with Hermione Granger? No. Does she know more about me than most. Yes. Did she dress me this morning? Admittedly.

"Listen, love. You did something today, something special. You met my family. Hermione is the closest thing to family I have left, and she knows it. When I need her, she's there. All I have to do is ask, and she'd go with me to the ends of the earth. But do I want to marry her, spend the rest of my life with her, and have babies with her, no. I think I'd go crazy. That girl would drive me up the wall with her bossiness, and she knows it! I'll leave that to someone who can handle it! Our tempers clash constantly, and we act like siblings too often to act like lovers. When I told her about you, she had to approve, and I had to talk to Dean before they got together.

"No, Maria. I think you have figured it out. I think I've fallen for you. I know this is only the second time I've seen you, but you're amazing, and the more I talk to you, the more I fall. I've been through hell this last year, and you've brought me out of a rough patch with just your words. I only hope I'm healed enough to be man enough for you."

As he was talking, tears began to well up in Maria's eyes. _Stupid. I should've known he didn't love her like that, but I had to go and ask. But the fact that he thinks of her as his only family…wow. _

"Wow, Harry. These feelings for you have grown so much; I'm scared to even act upon them. When I saw you come in today, something clicked. You're amazing, and I'm thankful you've introduced me to Hermione. She's wonderful, and I'd like to get to know her better."

Harry kissed her hands. "Okay, now. What about our date tomorrow?"

"Why don't you come to my house? I'll cook for you for lunch, and you can meet my mom later on after she gets home from work."

Maria's boyfriend smiled. "Now that sounds like a plan. I'll have your Christmas gift with me."

The couple walked to the bus station. When Maria's bus stopped, she slipped her address in his hand and kissed Harry deeply as if to give him a promise of what was to come. When Harry's bus finally came, the blush had just receded enough to not get hounded by the Grangers when he walked through the door.


	8. The Date

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Note to self: Posting chapter close to midnight: bad for reviews. To those who did review, thanks! I love reading and responding to people. If I don't respond to you personally, it just means I appreciate it, but I have nothing to add to what you said. To everyone who has added this story to his/her favorite list or has followed it, I really appreciate it!_

* * *

"Mr. Granger?"

Hermione's dad turned to look at the source of the nervous voice behind him. Dan Granger knew scared stiff; he had met Dean Thomas the night before. Harry sounded no different right now. The boy was about to "meet the parents."

Harry couldn't breathe. That morning, he had combed his hair continuously, stared at his closet, changed clothes (five times!), and foregone breakfast. Hermione begged the boy to calm down before being dragged away by Dean ("'Mione, he has to do this himself!"). Finally, Harry settled on black slacks, a blue button-down dress shirt, and a nice, black jacket. He went light on the cologne, and presented himself to Jean, who gave him two thumbs up. Now, he needed to talk to Hermione's dad.

"Yeah, Harry? You about ready to go?"

"Ha. I think so. I just need to ask you something. Do you like Dean?"

Dan looked confused. "I like him well enough, Harry. I mean, he's dating my little girl. I imagine, as much as I like you, I'd hold that against even you."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Point taken. What exactly did he do to make you like him?"

Understanding filled Dan's eyes. "Harry," he started as he put an arm around the young man's shoulders, "Maria, from what I've heard, likes you a lot. I know my Hermione does. Have you ever tried to impress either one of them? Have you ever had to be something you're not with my daughter?"

The boy shook his head. "No. Hermione knows me too well for me to pretend with her, sir. Maria doesn't know I'm a wizard, but I've never really _lied_ to her. She just can't know certain things."

"Exactly. She has to be left in the dark about that right now. But other than that, you haven't been anyone but _Harry_, and that's what you need to do with her mum. Charm the pants off of her, but don't be something you're not. Maria will know if you do. I think, like Hermione, she's too smart for that."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir. That helped a lot. Do you have the number for the cab service?"

"They've already been called. Should be here any minute."

* * *

Maria was a nervous wreck.

Why had she invited Harry to her house? Why did she offer to cook for him? What if he found that once alone without people around, he found her boring? What if the food was bad? What if her mum hated him? What if…?

_Ding-dong! _Shit…

Maria took a deep breath and looked at the clock. 11:30. Of course he was on time. He's perfect. She made her way to the front door and smoothed out her blue skirt, checked her white top for stains, and took her apron off, hanging it over the back of the chair. She opened the door…

Damn…

Every worry in Maria's brain flew out the door behind Harry as looked her up and down and grinned. The blue in his suit somehow enhanced those beautiful green eyes of his, and she was lost in those emerald depths again. Then she remembered she was supposed to be acting as hostess.

"Harry," she breathed out, "come in, have a seat."

Harry moved past her, leaving a light whiff of his cologne behind him. Suddenly, he turned, took her hand, pulled her to him, and kissed her, leaving her dizzy. Her arms automatically inched around his neck as his eased around her waist. She kicked the door closed to head off any nosey neighbors.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "I missed you."

"Same here. I could stand here all day, but I really need to finish our lunch, or you'll be taking me out somewhere." Maria gave him a quick kiss on the lips and headed toward the kitchen.

Harry followed the blue skirt to the back of the apartment, dazzled by the design as it flowed around her knees. "You're beautiful, you know?"

Maria smiled as she reached in the oven to pull what looked like chicken out. "Why, thank you, Mr. Potter. You're no troll yourself."

"Now, that's a compliment!" Harry let slip before he could think. _Shit! Maybe she didn't…_

"And how would you know how a troll looks?" Maria looked at him.

"Uh…I don't! Never seen one in my life! I would imagine they're big, ugly…" Harry would have kept ranting if Maria hadn't stopped him with a confused look.

"Harry? Trolls aren't real. I was just joking, love."

Harry laughed nervously. "Ha! Me too. Just hungry, I guess."

"I guess so. Okay, lunch is ready. Sit down, sir."

"You need any help?" Harry went to grab a dish.

"Nope. I told you I was cooking for you. Now let me take care of it!" Maria pushed him into a seat and began setting dishes down before settling in herself. The two had marinated chicken breasts, steamed vegetables, and mashed potatoes. Maria blushed as Harry praised her cooking skills. "Well, I worked with what we already had in the house. Not like I had time to run out and buy groceries, eh?"

"No matter. It's delicious. Next time, though, I want to cook for you. I'm actually pretty decent."

Maria looked skeptical. "Oh, great Harry Potter, is there anything you cannot do?"

"Well," Harry looked downcast, "I can't seem to do one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Refuse treacle tart?" Harry grinned. He had a weakness for the dessert, and he had never mentioned it to the girl. When he had offered to help Maria, he had spotted the tart and had wanted a slice since.

Maria laughed. "You can spot treacle tart like that?"

"It's actually a favorite of mine."

"Well then. I'll have to remember that." Maria smiled and went to grab the dessert.

The two took their dessert to the living room and ate side-by-side on the couch. Once through (Harry ate three slices), Maria stood and went to her room. She returned with a wrapped gift.

"I told you I had your gift. Here," she said as she sat down even closer to Harry and put her head on his shoulder.

He carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box. Inside was a beautifully crafted pocket watch with an intricate _H_ carved into the top.

"Turn it over."

On the back of the watch was carved the message, _And the greatest of these is love_ (1 Corinthians 13:13).

"There's a place for a picture on the inside. I thought it would be weird to put one just of myself, but I didn't have one of us both. Also, I know how "nosey" your classmates are, and I don't want them to find out about us until you're ready." Harry felt a weight in his chest at her words. He would like nothing more than to tell the world about Maria, but if the Hogwarts crowd found out about her, so would Voldemort, and he couldn't let her be subjected to that kind of danger, especially when there was no way for her to protect herself. At least his friends had wands; Maria didn't even know Voldemort and his Deatheaters existed.

"I love the watch, I love the message on it, and," Harry turned her head to face him, "I love you." He pulled out a wrapped package similar to the one she gave him. "Here. Happy Christmas."

Maria gave him a little kiss and took the gift. He watched her open the box and gasp. Inside the velvet box was a small charm bracelet with five charms on it. She took the bracelet out and held it up, fingering each charm separately.

Harry held the first charm between his fingers and told her, "The train. It has two-fold meaning. I first met you close to the tracks, and my train takes me away from you each term.

"Next is the feather. It represents our letters to one another. Third," as Harry took the charm from her, "represents family." The charm was three small stick figures holding hands, one obviously a child. "Family is obviously important to us both, even though it means different things to us both."

"What about this one, Harry?" Maria picked up the fourth charm. It was a lightning bolt.

"Come now, Maria. You may be modest, but I do have a proud streak." Harry laughed and pushed back the hair he'd worked so hard to comb down that morning. Maria reached up and touched his scar, and then looked at the charm. "You see, love, I had to give you something to remember me by."

Maria picked up the last charm. It was a broom. "Harry?"

"Ah, the broom. Just accept for now that there are things about me that you don't know quite yet."

"About a broom."

"It's one thing. But know this one thing. I love you. I have loved you for months now, and I can't imagine not loving you.

Maria looked as if she wanted to ask so many questions, but she bit her tongue. Instead, she kissed Harry softly and said, "Will you put it on me?"

Harry looked at her with relief on his face and obliged his girlfriend. Once the bracelet was on, he looked in her eyes again, and he said, "You know, I really do love you." With that, he kissed her with all the passion he could muster, eliciting a moan from Maria when his tongue ran over her lip, begging for entry. She allowed him in, relishing the feel of his lips on hers, the way his hands felt running down her side, down her arms, finally moving up to her face, then caressing his way down her neck. Her own hand stayed in two places: one on his well-toned chest, and one on an equally toned arm.

Maria pulled away long enough to say, "God, Harry. Work out much?" before he pulled her back under for more. Suddenly his mouth moved away and worked its way down to her neck, nibbling lightly at her pulse, encouraging another moan from Maria. The two were so busy enjoying each other's company that they neglected to hear the door unlock in the other room.

"Friend of yours, darling?"

* * *

Rachel Howard grinned, looking at the two shocked teens, especially the young man who had a nice shade of red coloring his face after being caught by his girlfriend's mother. He jumped into action very quickly, however, and hopped up, straightened his shirt and glasses, ruffled his hair, and gave Rachel a shy smile.

"Harry Potter, ma'am. It's nice to meet you." Rachel took in the boy in front of her. He was nervous, no doubt, but he had an air of confidence about him that could not be shaken. His green eyes exuded goodness, but they had something in them that made her want to hug him until he didn't hurt anymore. Ria had told her some things about Harry, but she hadn't gone into details, not wanting to betray his trust. However, Rachel wasn't born last night. She knew Harry's life hadn't been easy.

Rachel went on instinct and did, in fact, hug Harry, but she only held him a moment. When she let go, she smiled again at the young man and said, "Rachel Howard. It's good to finally meet you as well."

Maria had finally gotten over her shock and embarrassment when her mother grabbed Harry. _What the hell?_ But then again, her mum had always been observant. She must have seen the same hurt in Harry that she had seen in him the first time she met him. Maria walked up behind her boyfriend, fixing her clothes and hair before wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Think he's a keeper, Mum?" She so wanted her mum's approval for this one. Her mother very rarely accepted her boyfriends, if they even made it past Amy and Leah. Rachel looked at her daughter and back at Harry, who was shifted nervously before putting his arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"I don't know, Ria. Let me go change and grab a plate before I interrogate Harry. You two did leave me something?" Rachel asked as she left the room.

"Of course, Mum. It's in the warmer on the stove." Maria smiled at Harry before taking his hand and leading him back to the couch.

"I-interrogate? I didn't know she'd interrogate me!" Harry looked nervous again. The façade he'd put on to impress her mom had dropped.

"Harry," Maria chided, kissing his cheek, "be you. You're the first boyfriend to knock down that many of her barriers that quickly. She likes you, and all you had to do was introduce yourself."

Harry nodded and took a breath, kissing Maria lightly on the lips. "Do you have any more treacle tart?"

Maria laughed. "Yeah. I'll be right back."

In the kitchen, Maria was cutting Harry's fourth slice of treacle tart when Rachel walked in to get her lunch.

"So, Harry liked the tart?"

"Yes. Actually, it turns out it's his favorite. This is his fourth slice. Poor thing's so nervous, I think he's stress-eating." As she lifted the plate, Rachel noticed Maria's arm.

"Ooh, pretty bracelet. Harry?"

Maria smiled. Rachel noticed the look in her eyes. Oh dear. She'd lost her baby girl to the green-eyed boy in the next room.

"Yes. Oh, Mum, he's wonderful. He's got a reason behind every single charm on the bracelet. And he loved the watch. Thank you for helping me pick it out." Maria showed the bracelet to Rachel before taking Harry his dessert. Rachel grabbed the plate out of the warmer and went out to join the kids, planning on finding out what she could about this Potter boy who had won her daughter's heart.

* * *

About two hours later, Rachel watched the two in the kitchen, washing dishes. Harry had insisted helping Maria clean up, promising to cook for the two at a later date.

He had done it. The boy had not only charmed her daughter, but he had worked his way into Rachel's heart in a matter of _minutes_, just by talking. He told her about his school, parts of his childhood (Ria had warned her not to pry too far into that area), and his two best friends.

He told her that he wanted her to meet his "family," Hermione, and asked when would be the best time. Rachel responded that anytime in the next week after two would be fine with her, and he and Maria decided that Saturday, the day before they left for the Weasleys', would be the best. That way, Harry could say goodbye to Maria, cook for everyone at the apartment, and Hermione could meet Rachel. He called Hermione to make sure, and she was ecstatic with the meeting, saying she had no plans because Dean would be at his grandparents'.

Before the two teenagers finished the dishes, Rachel returned to the living room and picked up a book. When they walked into the room where she was reading, Rachel gave Harry a slip of paper. He looked at it and back to her with wide eyes.

"It's my cell number, Harry. You don't have to take it, but if you're involved with Ria, I'm part of the package. I just want you to know, if you ever, ever, need anything while you're off at school, feel free to call. You're a good guy, Harry, and I would hate to see anything happen to someone who's made my daughter so happy."

Harry looked back at the number, and then he did something that surprised both women in the room. He bent and hugged Rachel. She heard a choked _Thank you_ before he quickly wiped his eyes and smiled. He looked between the two and asked, "Anyone up for coffee?"

Rachel shook her head. "You two go on. This old bird is tired from work. I'll see you Saturday, Harry."

"Bye, Rachel." The name felt strange on his tongue, but she had insisted. "Thanks for welcoming me into your home."

"Thank my daughter. You two be careful." Rachel watched the two leave and smiled. Finally, someone worthy of Ria.


	9. Friends

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but my students come back to school Thursday, so I'm swamped with that. My next chapter will either be tomorrow or Friday. Thanks for the reviews, fans, and follows!_

* * *

The rest of Harry's holiday spent with Maria flew by. They spent as much time together as possible. On the couple of nights Maria had to work, Harry would sneak in before her shift was over to walk her home.

"Harry, I'm perfectly safe. I've been walking myself home for a while now." However, she liked feeling protected by Harry, and she felt like he needed to do this. Must be some sort of "hero" mentality or something. She'd have to ask Hermione; she and the girl had actually begun talking over the last two days, especially since Maria had gotten over her discomfort with her boyfriend spending all of his time with the pretty brunette.

Harry smiled. "I know you can take care of yourself," he responded as he watched her lock the café, "but I like walking you home. It lets me know you're safe, and it eases Rachel's mind as well, at least while I'm here. Plus, the company's not bad," he said with a smirk.

The two walked the five blocks to Maria's apartment in the snow, talking about their plans for the next week. As Maria told Harry about going to her dad's house on Monday, Harry was distracted by a shadow to his right. Holding tight to his girlfriend's hand with his left, he stopped, pretending to scratch his leg, but really checking to see if his wand was secure in its holster on his right leg. Luckily, he'd worn loose jeans, but unless he absolutely needed the wand, he couldn't pull it out.

_Damn Statute of Secrecy. If I let Maria see magic, she'll be obliviated._ He kept his eyes open, though, and, sure enough, the pair was being followed. Harry glanced around, looking for a way to find out who was stalking them. If the predator was muggle, he could handle that. Eleven plus years of Dudley and his posse had prepared him for a fight. However, a magical assailant was a different matter. He, being only sixteen, was not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, _and _he was in the presence of a muggle. No matter, if danger approached, Harry would be prepared. No one would touch Maria tonight.

"Harry, are you okay? You're distracted." Maria stopped Harry again, looking in his eyes.

The boy looked back at Maria. Her eyes shone in the moonlight. Thank Merlin he had decided to walk her home tonight. "Yeah, I'll be honest though. Don't look around, but I think we're being followed. Let's walk around a bit before we get to your house, okay?"

Maria nodded. The two walked around about twenty minutes before their shadow finally seemed to completely disappear.

Harry looked around again. "Seems he or she tired out or was getting a bit chilled. I think we can get you home." The couple walked quickly back to the apartment, making sure no one was following them once more. Seeing the path cleared, they entered to an anxious Rachel.

"Finally! Where've you been?" Rachel grabbed her daughter in a hug.

"We walked around the block. It's a nice night out, Mum." Maria looked over her mother's shoulder for confirmation from Harry. She didn't want to worry Rachel any more tonight.

Harry hated to lie to his new friend, but he understood why Maria was doing it. "It truly is. The Christmas décor is still up, and we wanted to look at it before it's gone."

Rachel looked at them both. "Okay, you two. Whatever. Well, tomorrow's our gathering here. You and the Grangers will be here at two?"

"Actually, I'll be here earlier, if that's okay. I have some things I have to cook that will be better if freshly prepared…"

Rachel hugged Harry. "Of course. The door's open whenever, Harry. Just come on in."

* * *

The dinner with the Grangers went splendidly. Rachel and Hermione's parents were wonderful together. Maria's mother did see why her daughter was intimidated by the relationship between Harry and Hermione. Anyone could see that the two were close; however, that same person could also see that there were no romantic feelings lost between them. Hermione would stand over Harry, commenting over how he needed to _add this spice _or _mix this a certain way_.

Rachel could have sworn she'd heard Harry mutter something like _This isn't a damn potions class, Hermione, _before she huffed and went to talk to Maria. Huh…

Dinner was wonderful, with Harry concocting a shrimp linguini that melted in Rachel's mouth. She knew now why he didn't want to just bring it over. For dessert, he made a chocolate soufflé, knowing his two favorite girls in the room had a weakness for chocolate.

"My God, Harry. Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Both Rachel and Maria were shocked. Who knew this boy had this talent hidden under that messy head of hair?

Harry laughed. "Well, when you live with my aunt, who hosts dinner parties often, and have an uncle and cousin who love to eat, you learn these things." Harry continued joking about the Dursleys, but Rachel noticed not him, but the two girls. Maria was scowling, apparently knowing something more than she did, but it was Hermione's reaction that was frightening.

The brunette was still clenching her fork as if her life depended on it, but if Rachel didn't know any better, she could have sworn there were…sparks? No, that couldn't be. There was no way sparks could be coming out from that fork…right?

Apparently, Harry noticed as well. "Hey, Hermione! Could you help me get the coffee from the kitchen? Please?"

Maria's eyes followed the two, but she couldn't get over the way Harry bottled his feelings. She looked across the table at her mum; apparently, she had caught more than she let on.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Hermione?! You almost blew something or someone away with your _fork_!" Harry was shocked. Hermione rarely let her temper get that bad.

The girl dropped her head. "I know. It's just whenever I hear you _laugh_ about those damn _Dursleys_," she bit the word out. "It's not a joke what they've been doing to you, Harry. I won't let you go back there; I don't care if it is just a few more weeks."

"Dumbledore…"

"Will take care of you! Those "blood wards" or whatever can take care of you wherever you are. I don't buy that. I respect Dumbledore as much as anyone, but taking abuse isn't worth that. We can protect my parents' house or somewhere else this summer. We have a few months to figure it out. Come on, let's get the coffee and go back out."

* * *

The rest of the evening went smoothly with the Grangers leaving and Harry and Maria going to see a movie. Harry had told Hermione about their stalker the night before when he got home; Hermione, being seventeen and fully equipped with an apparation license and no tracking on her magic, decided to follow the two home with the use of Harry's invisibility cloak (and with Harry's permission, of course).

After leaving the movies and grabbing ice cream, Harry sent a message to Hermione telling her they were on their way to the apartment. She apparated to an alley about a block from the couple and found them quickly, following at a distance to give them privacy and to watch for potential predators.

About three blocks from Maria's apartment, Hermione noticed a dark figure following the two; the shadow ducked into alleys and behind buildings to avoid Harry's watchful eyes. When the way was clear and the two turned a corner, Hermione shot a quick _Stupefy_ and dragged the victim into the alley where he/she was hiding. What she found shocked the hell out her.

"Are we alone?" Maria smiled up to her boyfriend.

"I think so. I really had fun today. Thanks for having us all over. One day I'll subject you to all of the Weasleys, and you can decide just how much you really love me." He grinned as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I can't wait. I love meeting your friends and family. Speaking of friends, I really should spend tomorrow with Amy and Leah. It feels like forever since I've seen them."

Harry nodded. "You should. I don't like keeping you from your friends. I've forced you to hang out with me and mine all week. They deserve Maria time too. I have one request though."

"What's that?"

"Keep your bracelet on. I can't afford some lonely bloke to come up and try to steal my girl, can I? Plus, it looks good on you." Harry, of course, couldn't tell her he had charmed the hell out of that bracelet, but he could "charm" her and make sure she kept it on.

Maria smiled. "Can't let that happen, eh." She turned serious. "I'm going to miss you. When will you be back?"

"June 10th. Hermione swears I'm not going back to the Dursleys', but legally I have to until I'm seventeen. We'll see." Harry bent down and kissed Maria. "Either way, I'll see you. I'll talk to you." Another kiss. "You can't get rid of me. I'm telling the Weasleys about us this week. I'm proud of us. Here," he pulled out his phone and turned her face toward it. Just as he snapped the picture, he kissed her cheek, capturing her large smile.

"Perfect."

* * *

Harry was walking out of the complex when he got a call from Hermione to come to her. He ran two blocks back, quickly finding her in an alleyway close to where Maria lived.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I caught your stalker." Hermione had a pale look on her face.

"Already?!" Harry had underestimated his brilliant friend. "Who was it?"

"At first I thought it was just a random muggle going to try to rob you. However, the longer I waited, I began to notice things. Polyjuice potion, Harry. It wore off while I was waiting to call you. Look." She grabbed his hand and took him down the alley.

Harry looked at the sleeping face of none other than Gregory Goyle.

"Goyle?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm thinking he's helping out either Malfoy or his own father. You did say his dad was with You-Know…Voldemort that night, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. It could be a little of both. Goyle could just be working his way up the ranks to Junior Deatheater. Shit! This close to Maria and Rachel, and I can't warn them! Maria has some protection, but Rachel doesn't. Is there any way to put protection charms around their home?"

Hermione shook her head. "They're muggles. No wizards there, the charms won't hold. Maybe if we tell the ministry, they'd let you tell them about us?"

"I'm telling the Weasleys tomorrow. Tonight, however, I'm staying here."

* * *

Maria opened the door to an incessant knocking.

"Harry?" She had already gone to bed, but it looked as if Harry hadn't even gotten home yet.

He looked shy. "Hey. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." At her nod, he continued. "Well, at my request, Hermione followed us from the ice cream shop tonight. Last night had me a little freaked out. She saw a guy following us and somehow took him out about two blocks back. He's being picked up by the authorities as we speak, but just in case, do you mind if I sleep on your couch? I don't want you two left here alone tonight."

Maria was shocked. Some random guy was following them? "Did you know him?"

Harry's eyebrows flew up. "W-what?"

"Did you know the guy following us? Simple enough question."

Harry looked as if he wanted to lie. "I've seen him before. Not a threatening guy, but I'm glad Hermione took him out when she did."

Maria laughed a bit. "I can see why you're friends with her. Come on. I'll get you some blankets."


	10. Answers?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Harry didn't want to leave Maria. Obviously, someone knew about her, or Gregory Goyle wouldn't have been lurking around two blocks down following the couple on two different occasions, and those were just the nights that he knew of! Who knew if Goyle had followed Harry and Maria on the other night Maria had worked at the café during Christmas break, or even if he had been there the night the group had gone to the mall. Harry shuddered. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

Thankfully, Hermione managed to obliviate Goyle's memory before the aurors arrived to take him away; the only thing the predator could remember was that he was sent to follow Potter and Granger while on holiday and track their activities.

Harry assured Maria and Rachel, who had insisted on knowing everything once she had found Harry on her couch, that the man had been arrested and was behind bars. The Grangers promised to keep in touch with the Howards, and Harry reached out to Nymphadora Tonks, an auror and member of the Order, in confidence. She swore she would keep an eye out for Harry's girlfriend and mother as well, especially since Harry could only talk to her by letter once back at Hogwarts.

Kissing Maria goodbye one last time, Harry leaned his forehead against hers. Maria felt safe in his arms, yet she knew something was still bothering him.

"What is it, Harry? Afraid more bad guys will show up?" Maria teased her boyfriend, but was confused when his eyes showed, not laughter, but concern.

"Maria," Harry said as he fingered the broom charm on her bracelet, "I've told you there is a lot that you don't know about me. I can't tell you everything right now, or we can never see or talk to each other again, and I can't let that happen. Talk to Amy. Tell her to tell you what she is able to without you getting in trouble, okay? She knows far more about me than you think she does."

Harry's girlfriend started. _Amy? Why should she know anything about Harry? They've met once, and they only talked for an hour!_ However, the serious look in Harry's eyes told her a private conversation with Miss Thomas needed to be scheduled soon. She nodded.

"And Maria? Keep an open mind, and remember that I love you." With that, he kissed her cheek and walked away, leaving a baffled Maria in his midst.

* * *

"You're dating a _what_?" Ron's face was as red as his hair.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads. Harry said, "Her name's Maria. I met her at a café this summer while I was riding the tube. I saw her a few times, and finally, she got the nerve up to talk to me."

Hermione laughed, "Because, God knows, you sure didn't get the nerve up to talk to her."

"Hell, no. Here, Ron. Here she is." Harry pulled his phone out and showed Ron the picture the two had taken just the night before. Ron whistled.

"Damn, Harry. You two are pretty close, then? She's beautiful. Reminds me a bit of Angelina," Ron said, referring to the twins' friend and Harry's Quidditch captain during fifth year.

Harry nodded. "I guess so. She's not quite as intense as Angelina."

"Unless she thinks Harry's dating me." Hermione laughed. Ron looked at the two.

"Hermione, she only thought that before she met you. She thought differently when she saw how terribly we argue and the type of relationship we have. Plus, she saw you with Dean. She thought you two make a great couple." Hermione blushed at this.

Harry turned serious again. "Now, about this Goyle mess. Why in the fuc…sorry Hermione, hell was Gregory Goyle following my girlfriend and me around in muggle London during Christmas holidays? Is it serious enough to believe it to be Voldemort, or is it Malfoy? He's been up to something all year."

Ron shook his head. "Couldn't it be both? Goyle does nothing if Malfoy doesn't say 'hop' first, but I believe daddy Malfoy, who's in Azkaban, has made a plea to his Dark Lord, and his little boy has to do something to get him out."

"Wow, Ron. That was brilliant." Hermione sincerely applauded Ron on his thought process. Ron beamed. "However," Hermione continued, "what is Malfoy doing in Hogwarts that he wants Harry followed at all times? Does Maria fit in this anywhere?"

Harry thought. "I don't think she does, but that doesn't mean she's completely safe. I think he's working on something, and he's just afraid I'll catch him in the act. He probably just wants to know my moves where he can know where to be, and when to be there. However, if they do find out about Maria, Voldemort will know he can use her, and with my poor occlumency skills, he could tap in on that at any time, just like he did with Sirius."

Hermione took his hand. "Harry, Tonks and my parents are doing their best. We also have Amy there. She knows what's going on and won't let Maria do anything stupid."

"I told Maria to talk to Amy about me. Told her to ask her what she could tell her without her getting into trouble because I just don't know how or when I can tell her."

Ron was sitting on his bed thinking. "Harry, maybe you can talk to Mum about this. She might be able to give you the specifics on when you can tell a muggle about your magic."

Harry nodded. "I may just do that."

* * *

The conversation with Molly was more beneficial than Harry had hoped. There were many levels to the Statute of Secrecy, but because Harry and Maria were in a close relationship, some walls had already been broken down. Even the fact that the two had kissed had knocked down a few barriers. However, the two had a ways to go before Harry could reveal everything.

"Harry, you can tell Maria everything if you've been in a physical relationship with her for two years. In the wizarding world, what you're doing, or at least what I hope you're doing, things like kissing, holding hands, hugging, those constitute a 'physical relationship.'" The only other way is if either you get engaged or she becomes pregnant. Of course, other laws apply to friends and relatives; these are the ones that apply to you and Maria, dear."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Molly. I really appreciate it." He turned back to his friends. "Any chance Amy could tell her?"

Ron looked at his mom. "Mum, Dean Thomas's cousin, who's a squib, is Maria's best friend. Has been for a long time. Any chance she could tell Maria?"

Molly thought for a moment before she answered. "Since they have been friends for a while, she could have been able to because close friends are held in high regard to the Wizengamot, but because she is a squib, what is the chance of Maria actually believing Amy? The girl can't even prove what she is saying is true."

Harry told the three about the gift he had given to Maria, especially about the broom charm. He then told Molly that he had told her to go ask Amy what she could tell his girlfriend. Molly nodded.

"Amy'll know what to tell her. If not, her family will. Don't worry Harry; if she knows anything, you'll hear from her."

* * *

Amy had known this day would come, but she hadn't realized just how soon it would come. She was just glad Leah wasn't here.

"Amy? What do you know about Harry that I don't?"

Maria's friend took a deep breath and thought of what she could tell the girl she had grown up with without causing risking Maria being obliviated and being separated from Harry Potter forever.

"Maria, before I go into this, know that I can't tell you everything. I'm sure he's told you that if you find out certain things, you two can never be together again, right?"

Maria's eyes widened. "Amy, is this Harry's fucked up way of breaking up with me?"

Amy quickly shook her head, "NO! I haven't even talked to Harry since the day at the mall, but I know why he sent you to me. I can tell you a bit more than he can. Maria, Harry and my family come from similar backgrounds."

Maria interrupted. "Why do you know so much about him? I thought you hadn't met him before I introduced you two a week ago." Her best friend nodded.

"And I was telling the truth. However, in the 'world' our families come from, and at the school Harry attends, Harry Potter is a celebrity. You said you began talking to him about a newspaper with his name on the front? Maria, that paper was real. Harry's name is on the front page pretty much every issue. He's a powerful figure in my family's world, and he has been since he was one."

The girl sitting across from Amy was confused. "What in the hell? What did my boyfriend do that was so noteworthy? I mean, he's great, but why is he so famous? You said he became famous at one. Did his parents do something wonderful? Does it have to do with how their car accident?"

Amy nodded. "Car accident? His parents were in no car accident, but he can now tell you how they died, and I think that is his job. I won't do that. I will tell you that it has everything to do with his fame, and the scar on his forehead is evidence of it."

Maria's mind reeled. She had known Harry and Hermione had secrets, but this? And this wasn't everything! "What has to happen before I can know everything?"

"Because you're in a physical relationship with Harry, he can tell you absolutely everything in two years; the only other way is if you two get engaged or you get pregnant." Amy looked at her friend apologetically.

"Bloody…" Thank goodness the friends had already had their day out. She had to talk to Harry. "Amy..."

"Go on, Maria. I'll settle up here. Call me later."

"Thanks." Maria kissed her friend on the cheek and ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

Harry was as relaxed as he could possibly be at the moment: he was on his Firebolt, floating above the lake behind the Burrow. His broom was the only place he could think, and think was what he needed to do.

Had Maria talked to Amy yet, and if she had, how much did she know? Would she call him soon, or would she wait for him to call? He looked at his phone. He sighed; he didn't know what to tell her. All of a sudden, his phone started playing Pachelbel's _Canon_, and he looked at the screen, his broom still up in the air.

_Maria_.

"Hello?"

"Hi." God, she sounded wonderful.

"How are you? Everything okay around there?" Harry couldn't help but worry about Maria and her mother.

"We're fine. Haven't seen anyone lurking about, if that's what you mean." Silence. Harry almost spoke before, "I talked to Amy today."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah. She told me a few things, but she said she couldn't tell me a lot, and that you couldn't tell me a lot for a while." Her voice sounded distant. What exactly had Amy told her?

"That's true. About two years, if I understand correctly. What did she tell you, and I can fill in the blanks as well as I can."

"Just how famous are you, Harry Potter?"

Damn. Of course Amy would tell Maria that her boyfriend is well-known. How else could Amy explain knowing this much about him?

"Well, let's just say I got on my train headed towards my school when I was eleven, and a hell of a lot more people knew who I was than I knew who they were. The newspaper was real, but I'm not a fan of the attention. Celebrity isn't always what it's made out to be, especially in the world in which I am at the moment."

"Harry, I know this is really tough, but could you possibly tell me about your parents' deaths? As close to the truth as you can this time? Please?"

Harry took a deep breath and started his broom in loose circles around the backyard of the Burrow, telling Maria about a break-in at his childhood home and of a murderer killing his parents but being unable to kill baby Harry. He told her of two professors taking him and dropping him off at his aunt's home, saying he would be very powerful one day. Maria was silent on the other end.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but this sounds a bit far-fetched to me. How did you kill a grown man at the age of one?"

"I have no idea, Maria. I've been wondering that since I was eleven. It's beginning to make more since the more I look into it, but for now, I can't explain any of that right now. I can tell you this though. This man is not dead. He's the reason for all of the craziness going on throughout London right now, and it's only going to get worse. He's behind the guy following us last night, and you won't be safe as long as I'm around you until he's gone.

"Maria, these next two years are going to be hell on earth, but if you love me at all, you'll stick with me. Trust that I'll be there, that even if you don't see me for months on end, that I'll return for you when the time is right. Can you possibly promise me that?"

Harry heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. He had thrown a lot on his girlfriend, but she was strong. He had faith in her. "Maria?"

"Can I call you back? Could I mention any of this to my mom? I have to talk this out with someone, and it feels a tad weird with Amy right now."

"Sure. What affects you affects her. Talk it out. Call me. Please. I love you. I'll be here."

"Call you soon." With that, she hung up. Harry jammed the phone into his pocket and floated in the cold air a few more minutes before landing and heading inside. He had to make Maria see reason.


	11. Deeper

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: I don't know if I'll get to actually address this, and I want to thank Mionefan for his review and what he said. Maria has had absolutely NO contact with magic, unlike Amy whose family, although squibs, has known of magic since birth. If Harry or Amy had told Maria about the wizarding world, she would have wanted proof or would have been even more frightened than she already was. I'm choosing to believe she would have wanted proof, and because of this, Harry and Amy could not tell her about Voldemort or magic yet. _

_This story has evolved much more than I anticipated. I did not plan for it to be this long. I can't give an estimated length. I'm letting Harry and Maria plan this one out. Just bear with me!_

_Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! –litfreak89_

* * *

"Miss Howard, are you listening to me? What was the significance…?" Maria zoned out again. She just couldn't focus in class after her conversation with Harry a week ago. She hadn't talked to him since, despite his continuous text messages and Amy's pleas to talk to him.

Why couldn't Harry be a nice, normal sixteen-year-old? Why did he have to come with so much baggage?

"Miss Howard! Answer please!" Mr. Gilroy looked at Maria expectantly. Maria looked over at Amy, who mouthed the correct answer quickly to her best friend. Maria provided her teacher with what he wanted, and with a scowl in her direction, he continued his lecture until the bell rang for the students to go home.

Amy ran to catch up with Maria. "Ugh. I'm so glad last period is Gilroy. That man has it out for us. Don't know why."

"I had it coming today. My mind's not exactly on British history, Amy." Maria sighed and looked over at her friend as she got in the passenger seat of Amy's car. Leah had to work today, or she would be along for the ride home.

"Mari, you have to call him. He'll be headed back to school at the end of the week, and then, you can only send letters. Don't let that boy get away. He's not keeping information from you because he wants to. He loves you, and if he tells you..."

"I know, I know. I can never see him again. Then why in the hell did he even get involved with me? Why not just tell me that night that he was unavailable. Why let me fall for him?"

Amy pulled out of the school lot and laughed sadly. "Mari, think of Harry here. You're not the only one hurting here. Yes, you approached him, but he wouldn't have kept it going if he didn't know you could handle it. He wouldn't have opened up enough to introduce you to Hermione if he didn't love you. Mari, everyone who knows Harry knows how important Hermione Granger is to that boy. She is Harry's family, which to him is a prized possession. You know about his aunt, uncle, and cousin? I would venture to say that you're in the select few who do. Even people at his school aren't privy to that information."

Before Maria could interject with another argument, Amy continued, "The last five years haven't been kind to Harry, and you know about the eleven before that. His parents' killer has been pursuing him ever since he entered the school, but he's defeated or escaped him every time he's encountered him. Harry's a strong guy, and he'll continue to overcome obstacles. However, I don't think he'll get over it if you drop him for this. He's not used to people loving him; I've talked to him for an hour, but after all Dean has told me, Hermione is the only one who has ever even told him she loves him before you.

"He needs you. You may be the one who helps him defeat this guy once and for all. You'll give him a purpose."

Maria sat back in her seat with tears in her eyes. "How dangerous is this guy? He can't be that bad if Harry keeps getting away."

Amy shook her head. "You have no idea. He's more powerful than you can imagine. However, so is Harry. This murderer knows this, and that's why getting rid of your boyfriend is so important to him. He knows that Harry is the only one strong enough to stop him once and for all. His entire school experience has gone into preparing him for encountering this guy one day."

"But Harry beat this guy when he was _one_."

"Mari, that's a mystery only certain people have figured out. I don't even think Harry knows how that happened. However, it is why he is so famous. He doesn't like to talk about it, so it's probably one reason he jumped at the chance to begin seeing you; you don't ask him about all of this. He's not famous Harry Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' to you. He notoriously avoids the media, and according to Dean, he has a penchant for helping others without thinking about himself. Mari, I don't think you're going to do better than Harry Potter."

Maria sighed again. She had to talk to him again.

* * *

It had been a hell of a week.

Harry had sent Maria texts every two days, not begging, but just short of pleading to her to at least talk to him. Logic told him that he needed to let her go for now, just to keep Voldemort from hurting her. But if he knew the Dark Lord, he already knew about his girlfriend, just by invading his thoughts. Harry couldn't desert her now; he just had to be on alert full-time. He had made sure that the Grangers had their fireplace connected to the Floo system while he was there, and he was planning on informing McGonagall of his situation as soon as possible. He knew she would allow him to Floo home if necessary. He was going to avoid telling Dumbledore; while he respected the Headmaster, Albus only cared for the "greater good," not Harry's personal life.

Hermione and Ron had worked to keep Harry's spirits up. Although she missed Dean, Hermione and her boyfriend decided that Dean coming to the Burrow might be awkward for Ginny. Dean agreed with Harry's friends that Harry and Maria needed to work things out, and he told Hermione and Ron that he would help Amy out on her end, giving her the information she needed to convince Maria to call Harry.

It had been over a week, and Harry still hadn't heard from her. On Wednesday, Hermione found him sitting in the snow beside the lake, wrapped in only a jacket and the scarf that Molly had knitted all of her "children." As she walked up behind him, the girl heard him speak.

"I was going to do it for her."

Hermione was confused. She sat beside her friend and looked over, shocked at what she saw. Green eyes looked back at her, but not just the sad eyes she had seen over the last week; these were bloodshot and filled with tears. "Harry…"

"I was going to kill that son of a bitch. I was going to kill him, and I was going to tell Maria everything as soon as possible, even asking her to marry me if I had to. 'Mione, I love her that much. I guess I don't have that much experience in this, in really loving someone. I didn't love anyone at all until I met you, and I figured that out pretty quickly. I mean, love is when you can't live without someone, right? Look at me! Is this living?"

Harry suddenly felt something cold on his face and in his mouth. His glasses were wet with snow. "Hermione! What the hell…?" Hermione had just pushed a handful of wet snow into his face in annoyance.

"You two! Dean told me that Maria was being just as stubborn! Harry, stop being a fucking hero for a moment!" Harry's eyes widened at his best friend's crude language. "Harry, I know you can't forget about Voldemort, and I know you can't forget about the Death Eaters that plague us every single day. However, Maria is as safe as she can be right now. You can't stay with her without telling her why you're there, and we both know that's impossible. You have to get out of this "woe is me" shit! It's bloody annoying!

"Love, you're one of the most important people in my life. I grew up with loving parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and others who loved me, so I was never far from the emotion. However, I know you love me, and I've loved you for years, and we both know that we'll always be family. Those bloody Dursleys don't know what they missed out on when they missed out on the way you love, Harry. You discover the emotion quickly, yes, but you also find it deeply, and you don't let it go. It's the same with Maria. I can see you love her. What's so great is that you didn't even have to actually see her as you fell for the girl.

"The thing is, I think it's the same for her. She had her mum, and I know her dad loves her, but she has trouble trusting because of her dad leaving. Don't give her another reason to doubt. She can still be your reason to kill that bastard. That 'power he knows not'? Dumbledore may not be too far off. Love is powerful. Look what it's managed to do to you in such a short time, Harry. Look at what it's helped you, Ron, and me do over the years. Don't give up. Besides Maria, more people love you than you realize, Mr. Potter." With that, Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and stood to walk inside.

"What if she never comes back, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "Then, Mr. Youngest-Seeker-In-One-Hundred-Years, you find her."

* * *

However, Harry didn't have to wait long. That night, just as he was settling in for another long, sleepless night, his phone went off. As he was in Percy's old room, he had privacy, so he answered without getting up.

"'Lo?"

"Harry? Hi."

"Hi. So, your phone does work."

"You're mad." Maria sounded upset.

"Well, it has been a long week. Can you blame me at all?" Harry had gotten over his helplessness a bit; he had indeed become angry.

"Harry, don't be like that. I've just had a lot to think about, and school started back this week." Tears resounded in her voice. Merlin, he hated for her to cry.

"Maria, if you can't get over what I've told you, how can you expect to get over what I haven't told you? I'm a complicated guy, and my life isn't getting any easier. What all has Amy told you?"

Maria laughed. "Amy. Now that girl knows a lot about you."

It was Harry's turn to laugh, but it was humorless. "Ria," (he had picked up the nickname from Rachel)," almost everyone I know knows a lot about me. When I got to my school, everyone there knew more about me than I knew about myself. Hermione and Ron told me more about my life than my aunt and uncle did. I lived under a fucking closet for eleven years!"

Maria sighed, "Okay, Harry. Amy told me that you've had not only a hard childhood, but that your last five years haven't been a walk in the park. She told me that you're the only one who can stop this madman who's after you, and that he's been after you for the last five years, even though everyone has thought him dead for eleven years.

"Also," she continued, "she told me that you don't usually let people get close to you, but you do have a habit of 'saving' people. Let me guess, Harry. You've sat there this week and tried to figure out ways to break up with me to, I don't know, 'protect me'?" This guy's not omniscient! How's he going to find me?"

"He almost did! That guy Hermione caught? He was a guy who goes to school with us, but his dad works for Riddle, the man who killed my parents. I think he was sent to spy on me, and maybe even Hermione, but he saw you too. Maria, don't you see? You could very well be in trouble, and I can't be there to keep you out of it! They probably didn't even know about you, and we slipped up. I know better than to get involved with anyone, and I fucked up! I fell for you, and I put not only you, but Rachel in danger.

"Maria, my professor, the one who came to pick me up the night I met you, wanted to take me away before I gave you my number. He's a wise old man. I should have let him. Maybe, in a couple of years, I could have tried to track you down again, maybe I would have been lucky enough to survive this. But no, I had to hurt you. I just can't help myself."

Maria had enough. She was sick of Harry degrading not only himself, but also their relationship. "Shut up Harry! I am next to clueless about things that are going on, but I do know one thing: I love you. I'm pissed as hell because I hate not knowing things, but I'll live. And that's another thing: I'll live! Harry, I'm stronger than you think. I don't know exactly what this Riddle guy has going on or even what you have going on, but my mom and I will not just let some lunatic waltz in and walk over us.

"We'll be fine. If not, it's not just on you, Harry. I'm the one who approached you that night. I'm the one who texted you first, who asked you to call, who continued to write you throughout the term, who cooked for you, who got jealous over your best friend, who asked her mom if phone sex was acceptable make-up sex, especially if I'm the one who's in the wrong, and we've never actually participated in the actual act."

Harry's breath caught. That effectively took his mind off of Voldemort. "What was that last one again?"

"I think you heard me."

"And did Rachel threaten to cut my genitals off and feed them to me?"

"Actually, no. She just laughed and said she much preferred phone sex to the actual act, especially when her daughter was involved."

Needless to say, the two didn't get to bet until much later. They'd finish the other conversation tomorrow.


	12. Beginning of a New Term

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Sorry for the delay and the shorter chapter! School has been hectic, and my dad has been sick, but enough excuses! I'll make it up to you next chapter!  
_

_Another note: My beta profile is up! I'm available to proofread any of your stories (preferably Harry Potter, but message me, and I'll consider your request, regardless of story)._ –_litfreak89_

* * *

"Maria, one more time, _do __**not**__ take that bracelet off_!"

"God, Harry. I think you've told me enough. It's on, and I won't take it off, although, why I have to leave it on is still a mystery to me! You're acting as if it's magic or something."

Silence.

"Harry? I was joking." Maria sounded confused.

"About what?" Harry hoped that he could get Maria to figure out some things, at least the fact that magic did exist, before he reached Hogwarts, and if the scenery didn't stop changing, he would be at the castle very soon. If Maria guessed, he wouldn't be showing or telling her, right?

"The whole magic thing. I won't make fun of your beautiful gift anymore. I love it almost as much as I love you."

"Maria, I love you too, but why would you saying the bracelet is magic be making fun of it?" _Come on, Maria. You're almost there!_

Maria laughed. "Magic. Come on, love, seriously? You're telling me that you, Hermione, Dean, and Amy can do magic? I've always been able to spot those fake, slight-of-hand fakes. Be a little more creative, Harry."

Harry was frustrated, but he couldn't blame Maria too much. "Amy's not magical, but that's all I can say. That's why she's still with you, and we're on a train to Scotland. Anything else, you'll have to figure out. My school is in the distance, and I can hear the interference coming in. I'll send you a letter as soon as possible. I love you, and I hope to see you soon!"

"I love you too, Harry. I'll figure it out; I promise!"

"And don't—"

Maria laughed. "Take off the bracelet. I know, I know! I'll be waiting—"

_Signal lost_.

Damn. Harry decided right then and there he was going to have to talk to Dumbledore and/or McGonagall about merging old customs with some new (like cell phones!). Thinking of McGonagall reminded him…

"Hermione!" Harry ran into the compartment where his best friend and Dean were bent over a book, discussing various ways to transfigure something or other.

Hermione looked up when Harry barged in. "This is a habit, Potter. What can I do for you?" she asked with a grin. "Cell phone service gone?"

"How'd you know?"

"You decided to grace us with your presence. Ron is off somewhere else; I think Ginny said he's in a compartment with one of the Patil twins. Ginny's with Neville doing God knows what."

Harry did a double-take at that. "Wait. Ginny and who?"

Hermione just nodded. "Yep. Now what's up?"

"You think you could come with me to talk to McGonagall about allowing me to be able to Floo out of Hogwarts? I need to be able to get out of there if need be. Maria promised to wear her bracelet, but both she and Rachel are still largely unprotected, and I don't know if they've been discovered or not."

"I can come with you. We'll have to catch her tonight after the banquet, though. You know Dumbledore will want to make sure we're all here." Hermione still was harboring hard feelings toward the headmaster after the meal at the Howards', and Harry, after much thought, felt pretty much the same way. He and Hermione had already planned for Harry to go back to the Grangers' home that summer instead of returning to the Dursleys', blood wards be damned. They would run out on July 31st, anyway.

Dean looked at the two. "Amy hasn't noticed anything strange around Maria. She told me that she's tried to be around Maria as much as possible since you two left, and she feels that Goyle was the only one following you two. I think that the git was just keeping tabs on Harry, not Maria. Maybe he never did find out where the Howards live."

Harry sighed as he sat down. "I hope so. I know Malfoy's up to something, and I know Dumbledore's going to use the hell out of me for the rest of the year. I still have to figure out what the headmaster wants from Slughorn, and after that, who knows what Dumbledore will want from me? Like I said, I respect him, but why just me?"

Hermione reached across the compartment and took Harry's hand. "Harry, love, if I have to tell you one more time, I may just hit you. You're not in this alone. You know Dumbledore doesn't care if you tell me and Ron about what you're doing, and I know Dean can help out, even if he's not able to know everything."

"You're right. I've been looking at this like a pansy. I've let Voldemort walk over me without him even being here! I'm a Gryffindor, for fuck's sake!" Harry stood and paced the short width of the compartment. "I'll get a warning on my wand if dark magic is set off around Maria; that excludes other magic that could hurt her, of course, but it's better than nothing. All I have left to do is have it set up where I can Floo to the Grangers if any of them are in danger."

"Gods, Harry, sit down!" Dean pushed the boy down. "You've done all you can do. These are the risks you've taken by dating a muggle while you're also 'The Boy Who Lived.' Maria knows almost everything, and what she doesn't, she can accept, right?"

As Hogwarts Castle sped into view, Harry murmured, "Man, I hope so."

* * *

"Mr. Potter, you want to _what_?" McGonagall was astounded. She had had requests like this before, but from Potter and Granger, not only two of her house, but two of her, dare she say, favorite students?

"Professor," Hermione pleaded, "Maria and Rachel could be in grave danger, and there is absolutely no way for us or any other wizard to know. Harry made her a charmed, well, _charm_ bracelet before we left school for holidays and gave to her, so he'll know if she's in trouble with Dark Magic, but other than that, we can't do anything!"

McGonagall looked at the two. "And you're quite sure you can't talk to Dumbledore about this?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not that we don't value his opinion. However, he's awfully distracted this year, traveling to Merlin knows where, and I don't really believe he'll be concerned about my muggle girlfriend right now."

The professor sat down and sighed. "You two, always in the middle of something. Only if Weasley were here would it be more perfect."

"Oh," laughed Hermione, "he's gone off with Parvati again. Distracted, poor boy."

McGonagall shook her head and looked at Harry. "Harry, you're sure she's in danger?"

Harry jumped at the sound of his given name. "Um, yes, professor. We were followed around her home a couple of days after Christmas by Gregory Goyle. He's being held at the Ministry as we speak."

"That's what happened to him. They never would tell us what he had done. Okay, Potter, I may regret this, but here, "she said, giving a small bag to Harry. "This is a special type of Floo powder that not only gets you past the wards out of here, but it can also take you from Scotland to London in no time. I use it for important meetings. Only use it for emergencies, Harry. I'll know if you leave; the wards still go off in here, regardless of how 'legal' the exit may be."

The two nodded. Harry said, "I completely understand."

* * *

_M.,_

_I have a way to get to you if I absolutely have to! However, I can only get to you in case of emergencies. _

_How's school? Classes start here tomorrow, so Hermione and Dean are already in the library studying. It seems like everyone else has paired off, as well; even Ron has a girl. _

_Damn, I miss you, even if the most action I got from you was an intense snogging session that your mum interrupted and some freaking hot phone sex. _

_Speaking of your mum, how is she? Sorry for the awkward turn of subject...Anyway, I'd better hit the sack. Have a good week at school!_

_Love,_

_H._

* * *

_H.,_

_You dick. I rather liked our phone sex. Thank goodness Mum wasn't home that last night; that could have been awkward. Who knew I was that loud?!_

_Anyways, school is school. I miss you, and I wish you were here suffering through British history with me. As for your statement, does that really surprise you about Hermione? I'm glad she has someone who likes the library as much as you say she does._

_And as for the first sentence, how exactly would you know if I needed you, H? No phones, email, smoke signal…All we have are these letters, and I'm positive that by the time the mail reached you, oh heroic boyfriend of mine, that whatever you think is going to attack me would have already had its way with me and left me for dead, if that was its original purpose. Does this have something to do with the "magical" bracelet again?_

_I don't understand you most of the time, H, know I still love you._

_M_


	13. Getting Through the Year

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Knowing he could get to Maria eased Harry's mind more than he liked to admit. The student body at Hogwarts seemed to see the Boy Who Lived as a dark, broody soul who only cared for himself; only a handful of his friends knew just how protective Harry Potter could be.

After Christmas holidays, no one but those closest to Harry knew anything was different about him. Of the professors, only McGonagall noticed that the boy was extra attentive in class, as if finally, each and every class had a purpose. Of course, the other professors commented on how Potter finally decided to settle down and study, but they blamed "Miss Granger. Maybe she finally broke through that thick head of his. Now if only she can get through to Weasley."

The two were fine with this; as long as Hogwarts was oblivious to Maria, so was Malfoy, Crabbe, and any other Slytherin connected to Voldemort. He knew better than the hope that the Dark Lord could not read his thoughts, but oddly enough, Harry didn't feel any intrusion into his brain; that is, unless he was in the presence of two people: Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

However, Harry knew when he was being used, and thankfully, he had used the Felix Felicis he had earned in Potions class against the very professor who had given it to him: Horace Slughorn. After a very lucky evening (from Harry's perspective, anyway) Slughorn had told Harry all about how he had shared the dark art of horcruxes with a young Tom Riddle, now known to the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort. He shared this with Dumbledore, putting to practice his newly learned occlumency skills (courtesy of late nights with Hermione and Dean) to keep the headmaster from learning too much about Maria. He hoped Albus had forgotten about the girl.

No Felix Felicis tonight, eh, Harry?

After discussing what the horcruxes would mean to the mission to defeat Voldemort, Harry, keeping his walls up, turned to walk out, emotionally spent. However, Dumbledore spoke, stopping him.

"Any young lady striking your fancy lately, Harry?"

Harry slowly turned back around to face his headmaster, a man he usually respected, with a confused look. "Uh, not really. I've been sorta busy. Why, professor?"

Dumbledore smiled. "It's just been hard to read you lately, Harry. And I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with Miss Granger lately. She's a lovely young lady."

"And my best friend, Professor. However, we'd kill each other before the week was over if we actually dated. I love her, but she's as annoying as Hades sometimes." Harry tipped his head and turned once again, needing to go talk to the very "lovely young lady" they were discussing.

"You two work well together, Harry. Keep trusting her. What about that lovely muggle you were talking to last summer?"

Harry fought to keep a straight face. _The nosy bastard._ _Deep breath, Harry. He just asked a simple question. It's not as if he wants to find Maria. Just keep your walls up, and you won't have to worry about it._ Harry shook his head at the professor.

"What muggle, sir? I talked to quite a few while riding the tube. It's a great way to meet people you don't know." _Great answer, Harry!_

"Oh, I just thought that young waitress had caught your attention. You know, the one you stayed behind for a few minutes and had planned on asking out? Anyway, it doesn't matter. I just want you to be happy, Harry. I've noticed you've been trying harder in your classes. Just remember to take time out to have fun. I'll let you know when I find anything about these horcruxes."

Harry felt low. He had automatically thought the worst because Dumbledore's innocent questioning, but he still didn't like the fact that he was just so damn nosy. "Yes sir. Thank you. You have a good night."

"You too, Harry."

* * *

"I think Dumbledore knows something about me that I don't know."

Hermione gave him a _No shit, Sherlock_ look, but said, "Why's that?" instead. The two were studying late in the library, Dean already gone to bed with a headache. Taking advantage of the empty library, Harry had cast a _muffliato _charm around them, making sure no one could hear them and told his best friend about the horcruxes Tom Riddle had created. After discussing these, he then decided to tell her about the strange conversation at the end.

"He outright suggested that _we_ get together?"

Harry nodded. "I told him why that was impossible. We'd kill each other. However, he then told me to trust you, and he went into asking me if I was still talking to that muggle I met last summer—Maria. I have to admit, before I talked myself down, I wanted to run through him. I can't explain why; I mean, why in the hell would he want to know about her? Why is he so interested in my life unless he knows I won't make it out alive?"

"Harry—"

"Hermione, he went into this long lecture about how he just wanted me to be happy and to have more fun. I'm not as bright as you, but even I know that sounds pretty bleak for me, right?"

His best friend started chewing her bottom lip. _Shit._ If she was worried, he definitely was. "'Mione?"

The girl shook her head. "No, if these horcruxes have to be destroyed, Dumbledore will take care of it. He has to. He won't put this over on you. I still believe he's saving you to actually kill Voldemort, that he's making you his "secret weapon," and I won't pretend you won't be in danger, but Harry, why would he have kept you at the Dursleys all of these years? Should he have been training you or something?"

"The blood wards—"

"Are a pile of steaming bullshit, Harry. I've looked into them; you know me. I can't help myself. Blood wards are real, but they work because your mother died for you, not because your deranged aunt is your guardian. I can't help but think the old fool had another purpose. To keep you broken, to keep you humble? Wasn't it just too much of a risk? Those fools could have killed you, Harry!" Harry was shocked to see tears in his friend's eyes. He grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, I don't know why I had to suffer there for all those years, but I don't regret the path I'm on. If I hadn't met you and Ron, I'd be lost right now. Do you know I wouldn't have survived first year? I never would have even seen Voldemort first year if it hadn't been for you two getting me there, with your potions knowledge and Ron's chess brilliance. If living with three idiots brought me two great friends, one of them being the sister I'd never have otherwise, I'd do it all again."

Harry found himself in a mess of brown curls, laughing lightly because he couldn't breathe deeply enough to do much else. God, he loved hugs from Hermione. They always seemed to make the world right.

"We need to involve Ron. You know how he is." Hermione pulled back and looked at her best friend.

Harry nodded. "Let's go. He should be back from getting his late night snack from the kitchens by now."

* * *

_M.,_

_I can't believe this term is so close to being over. In a way, it seems like forever since I last saw you, but in another, time has seemed to fly by. I've finally buckled down and begun to take my work seriously. The professors are all blaming my sister, and they're now hoping she can get R to get serious. I guess that's partially true, but in all honesty, it's you._

_Warning: Sappy H alert! You've given me a purpose. For the last six years, people have told me that my purpose is to defeat this criminal, the same asshole that killed not only my parents, but had my godfather and many others who were friends of my parents killed. But I was never truly connected to that purpose; I was one when my parents died, and although I'd love to get revenge on the bitch who killed Sirius, my focus is getting rid of this guy where he can never touch the most important person in my life: you._

_My sister knows how important she is to me, but I know I can get to her with no problem. She knows all of my secrets, and I don't have to hide things from her because she has many of those same secrets. However, this summer, everything's going to change. Just be ready. Know that I'm coming for you, and know that I'm not letting you go any time soon. _

_Love,_

_H._

_P.S. By the way, I told you I wanted you to meet the "other family." R's brother is getting married in July, and I kinda have to be there. Would you be my date?_

Maria laughed at parts of Harry's last letter, especially the part about the professors' theories about him finally buckling down and working. However the rest of it…how did she feel about it? He said she gave him purpose, and that the summer was bringing change. Her heart picked up a few beats per minute with that. What did that mean, and did it mean what she hoped?

"Ria, where are you?" Rachel came in to find Maria holding Harry's letter with tears in her eyes. "Ria, what is it?" She took the letter from her daughter's hand. These two had no secrets, and Harry knew it. He never would write anything Rachel couldn't read as well.

As her mother read the letter, Maria subconsciously held out her left hand, looking at the finger closest to her pinky. If he did propose…?

"Oh, honey. You two…Don't you think you're a bit young?"

"Mum, we're both still in school. He'll go back to Scotland next school term, so if marriage is what he has in mind, I doubt we'll get married immediately. I won't even be seventeen until June, Mum."

I know, and his birthday's in, what, July? I guess I thought that although you two were serious, you weren't _that_ serious."

Maria got up and hugged her mom. "Mum, we're teenagers. Think of it as more of a promise ring right now. Harry's responsible, as am I. A little trust goes a long way."

Rachel nodded. "I know. And I love Harry too. Just be careful."

The next day at school, Maria snuck around and told Amy what the last part of the letter said. Amy's eyes bugged out before a grin crept across her face. "Marie! Seriously?! Once he does this, if it's what I think it is, he can tell you everything, you know that, right? Plus, Dean says the poor boy's so moony over you he can't stand it." Amy said the last part with a very girlish giggle.

Maria thought about what her friend said. Harry could tell her everything. Was she ready for that? It seemed as if a ring from the "famous" Harry Potter was packed with responsibility for whoever accepted it. She wondered…

"Are there a lot of girls lining up for a chance to date Mr. Potter? I mean, if he's so famous, you'd think he'd have his own fan club."

Amy nodded. "Oh yes. Dean said that he has had a group of girls following him, giggling, since the beginning of the year. However, you know as well as I do how much Harry likes his privacy. The fan club only makes him more uncomfortable, so Ron usually keeps them at bay. Or he did until he took up with one of the Patil twins.

Maria smiled. She knew she loved Harry for a reason. "Thanks, Amy. I'd better get to class. Parker just might send me to detention if I'm late again."

* * *

_H.,_

_I'm glad you're taking such an interest in your studies. I'm sure your sister had quite a bit to do with it, but I'll be glad to take some credit._

_Tell your sister that the parents have been wonderful company. I've enjoyed getting to know them; Mum really likes talking to her mum over tea. As for the wedding, I'd love to be your date. I'd be insanely jealous if you even thought of taking anyone else!_

_Now, for that other bit. Be careful. I'm okay here; no news is good news, right? Things are calm around here, and I'm taking a cab from the tube station every night, just to be safe. However, if this guy is after you, you're the one who needs to watch his back, not me. Just stay focused, and I'll be here waiting for you, for however long you need me to be._

_I love you._

_M._

Harry smiled as he closed the letter. He wasn't quite as happy with her lack of concern, but she was smart. If she didn't see anyone following her, that was a start. It didn't mean that he would be any less vigilant (thanks, Moody!), but he could relax a bit.

Ron and Hermione were helping him research horcruxes. Dean was helping all he could, but at Dumbledore's request, only his two closest friends could actually be privy to the information given about Riddle at the moment. Hermione didn't like keeping the information back; Harry didn't either, but he didn't feel like he had a choice in the matter, and his friends understood.

They had narrowed Riddle's horcruxes down to the diary destroyed by Harry second year in the Chamber, a Slytherin locket, a ring Dumbledore had already destroyed, a cup with the Hufflepuff crest on it, something from Ravenclaw, and Nagini (Riddle's snake). He planned to talk to Dumbledore about it in more detail before term ended to see how far he had come in finding them.

However, all hell broke loose before he could even think about a conversation with the headmaster.


	14. Scary Moments

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Forgive me! Junior high English teacher here, so you can understand the delay in posts! I planned on doing some writing on my planning period, but who would have guessed that I actually had to PLAN during that time? Huh…Anyway, thanks for the ones who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Welcome to the craziness that is me!_

* * *

Harry was sure of it now. That damn Malfoy was up to something.

Looking on the Marauders' map, he saw Draco disappear. Only one room that Harry knew of was invisible on the map, and Harry was very familiar with the location.

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione had been on the fence about Harry's "Malfoy is planning on killing someone this year" theories for a while, but she had long changed her mind, especially after the incident with Harry and Maria being followed during Christmas holidays. However, Hermione Granger was never one to go accuse someone without cold, hard facts.

"Yes! I saw him disappear right where the Room of Requirement is. You know as well as I do that that room doesn't appear on any map! Dumbledore himself didn't even know about the room until he needed a bathroom! He still thinks that it's some bathroom that he can't find again."

Hermione and Ron, who had joined the conversation later, but agreed with anything to incriminate Malfoy, nodded. Hermione said, "You're right, but what do we do? If he doesn't want to be found, the room won't let us in."

Just as Harry opened his mouth with a plan, he received a note telling him that the Headmaster needed to see him. Figuring it had something to do with the horcruxes, Harry rushed off to the Headmaster's office where Albus told him that he had indeed found the location of one of Riddle's hiding places.

Harry readied himself to go with the Headmaster, giving Hermione what was left of the Felix Felicis, just in case Draco decided to act while the two were away.

"Harry, no. You earned this; you take it."

"No, 'Mione. I didn't earn it. Plus, I used what I needed. You and the DA may need it more than I will tonight. Just keep the map and keep an eye on Malfoy. Keep someone outside the Room of Requirement and someone watching Snape tonight, okay? I still don't trust him."

Hermione nodded. Just as Harry turned to go, his wand began to shake, warming in his hand. _No…_

" 'Mione…" Harry gasped.

"Harry, are you okay? You're as white as a…what's happening to your wand?!"

Green eyes met brown. "They have Maria."

* * *

_**One hour earlier**_

"Ria? You here?"

"Here in the kitchen, Mum! Finishing up dinner; should be done in five minutes. Amy's here, so cooking went a tad faster." Rachel smiled. Amy was over most nights, especially lately. Leah joined sometimes, but for the most part, Maria and Amy were connected at the hip.

"Hi Amy," Rachel hugged the girl as she walked into the spacious kitchen.

"Hi, Ms. Rachel. How's work?"

"Long. I'm aching for a kip, but it's too late in the day, and I know I'd never sleep tonight if I indulged myself."

Maria put their meal, shepherd's pie, on the table and glanced at her mom. "Mum, after dinner, if you want to, lie down. We'll clean up, and you can rest. It's not that late, and you don't have to be up that early tomorrow anyway. You deserve it."

Rachel sat down with her two girls and smiled as she took her biological daughter's hand, noticing she was still wearing the bracelet she'd gotten for Christmas from Harry. "Thank you, dear. I might just do that." Looking at the bracelet more closely, she asked, "Has he told you yet what the broom means?"

Maria shook her head. "No. Just says that there are things that I don't know about him. Maybe this summer will open some doors about the mysterious Harry Potter for me."

"Harry's mysterious, alright, but not by choice. Dean said that he's told Hermione that keeping everything from you has been the hardest thing he's ever had to do, and, believe you me, that boy has been through some hard things!" Amy commented, taking a large bite of her food.

"I know he wouldn't lie on purpose…"

"What has he lied about?" Amy was confused. "As far as I know, he's never actually lied. He's adjusted some things to make it more understandable for you, but he's never lied. Harry's been more than truthful about everything. The only reason he told you his parents died in a car crash was because that's what he was told as a child, and he didn't know how much he could tell you."

The conversation lulled for a while, the three women presenting various topics until Rachel stretched and claimed that she was hunting her bed. Amy and Maria cleaned the kitchen, and Amy told Maria she had to get home to finish a project for art class.

As Maria sat on the couch flipping through channels, she heard a loud _POP_ come from the hallway outside of the apartment. Curious, she got up and looked out the peephole just as a light knock sounded. Not wanting her mother awakened, Maria opened the door. The greasy, dark-haired man on the other side of the door grinned, grabbed her arm, and with another _POP_, the pair was gone.

* * *

"Professor! I have to go!" Harry ran into McGonagall's office at a breakneck speed, armed with his Floo powder, ready to take on a pack of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself if need be.

"Mr. Potter, what is it? What's going on?" The Transfiguration professor looked alarmed to see the state in which Harry, Hermione, and Ron were, especially since the trio had been through so much.

"They've taken her, Professor! Death Eaters have Maria! I have to get to her somehow!"

McGonagall finally comprehended what the boy was saying. "How do you know?"

Harry told the older woman about his wand alerting him of the use of dark magic on his girlfriend, and he also told her about Draco's actions throughout the year. With pursed lips, she nodded. "I doubt they kept your friend at home, but if you want to go check on her mother, go. Use my fireplace. Granger, go with him. Weasley, run tell the Headmaster what's happened. I know he had planned on Potter going somewhere with him tonight. Where, I haven't the slightest, but he needs to know."

The three rushed to follow directions. Harry and Hermione each exited the Floo at Hermione's house, surprising her parents, but, after a quick explanation, Hermione apparated them both to Maria's flat.

Harry tried the door, finding it unlocked. The two slowly went in, looking around the house and finding nothing out of place. The television was on, and he could smell the remains of dinner in the air. Harry walked down the hall and looked in Maria's room. Empty. Next, he looked in Rachel's room. Here, he found what he was looking for, but he did not expect to find her asleep.

Walking to her side, Harry gently prodded the woman he'd grown to love like another mother. "Rachel, wake up."

* * *

She was going to puke.

Maria looked around. Where the hell was she, and who the hell kidnapped her? And, _how_ the hell did she get here?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Baby Potty's ickle girlfriend! I knew he liked blood traitors and mudbloods, but who knew he would stoop as low as a damn muggle?" Maria glanced at the woman taunting her. _This woman's a lunatic!_ Crazy hair, crazy eyes, crazy clothes. _ Yep, I'm dead. I love you, Harry!_

"Too true, Bellatrix. Potter's really outdone himself this time. Who knew? I always thought he was screwing that mudblood, but even she seemed to be too smart for the fool!" Maria's head quickly jerked to the idiot talking about _her_ Harry. This one had long, greasy blond hair. Although he looked tired and worn, his eyes held a coldness that seemed impossible to shake.

Bellatrix sent out a shrill laugh. "Oh, Lucius. You complimenting mudbloods?! It's a strange day, indeed. You must be in a great mood, brother-in-law. Must be because your son's the reason we're finally going to get rid of both Dumbledore and Potter tonight! Once they return from wherever the hell they're going, Draco will take care of that old fool, and the Dark Lord can come finish off ickle Potter, just like he's waited to do for so long!"

Lucius laughed. "Well, dear sister-in-law, Draco is a Malfoy. Of course he will succeed. Come, let's get this muggle set up where Potter will have no choice but to see her and try and save her."

Maria tried to scream, but found that she had no voice. She couldn't talk, couldn't even whisper. _What the…?_

"Oh look," laughed Bellatrix. "The muggle is trying to scream. She doesn't even know she's under a Silencing spell! Bet you wish you had never even heard of Harry fucking Potter now, don't you, muggle?!" The crazy-haired woman grabbed Maria's hair as she was talking and turned her head to face her. "Come, Lucius. Let's take her up to the clock tower. Potter's bound to see her there."

As Lucius half-carried, half-…floated? Maria up the stairs, she looked up at her bracelet that was still on her wrist. It was glowing. The girl smiled. Harry knew; he'd come! He was looking for her at this very moment! But then her smile turned. Wait, they were planning on killing him tonight. Of course! Maria was the bait to lure Harry back! It was never Maria in trouble, although she was. Harry's the one that would pay the ultimate price.

Tears ran down Maria's cheeks at the knowledge that she might never see Harry again as she reached up and unlatched the bracelet, allowing it to fall down the steps, the glow fading as her body heat left the cool metal. She could only hope he would lose the trail, but even with her lack of knowledge of what was going on and who these people were, she was too smart to believe that. Harry would find her. But maybe he'd find the bracelet and think they took her somewhere else…anything to get him away from here!

_Be safe, Harry. I love you._

* * *

After getting a slightly hysteric Rachel to the Grangers', Harry and Hermione Floo'd back to McGonagall's office and exiting said office among a midst of panic.

Grabbing a student running by, Hermione demanded information. The nervous fourth year stated that Death Eaters had invaded and that Dumbledore was gone.

_Stupid, old fool! Leaving the school unprotected like this!_

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, we have to help. Come on! Do you still have that Felix Felicis?"

Hermione nodded and pulled the bottle out. Harry indicated that she should take a sip before taking one himself. He closed the bottle, took out his wand, and…wait…his wand stopped shaking. _That can't be good._ "Hermione, we have to find Maria! I know Malfoy has something to do with her disappearance! Come on!"

The two ran from Gryffindor tower, down to where the main battle was taking place. DA members were giving their all, taking down Death Eaters with hexes they should not have known yet, but thanks to a great teacher (Harry), they were more than prepared. Harry passed off the rest of the Felix Felicis to his friends, telling them to take a sip and pass it around until it ran out. Hermione was relieved to find that Dean was holding his own very well. He and Seamus were hiding behind a fallen door covering for each other. The two reminded her of herself and Harry, who was reminding her that they needed to be moving.

Harry and Hermione were throwing _Expelliarmus _and _Stupefy_ spells behind them, meaning to disarm and slow down their pursuers, when they heard something that stopped them dead in their tracks.

"A muggle's been tied to the clock tower!"

Suddenly, a voice echoed over the hall. "Harry Potter! I believe I have something that means a great deal to you. If you care for _it_ at all, come to the clock tower in ten minutes, and the muggle will be spared. Tick tock, Potter!"

Harry seethed. "Lucius Malfoy! I knew the Malfoys were in on this! That self-righteous, prideful, murdering, no-good, son of a bitch. Hermione, you stay here. I'm going up. They don't know what they've done."

Hermione just shook her head. "No, I'm coming too. You don't know how many are up there. Besides, how many chances do they get to duel _the_ Harry Potter and the mudblood in one day, huh?" She smirked and took his hand. "Come on. Let's go get Maria!"

Halfway up the steps, Harry looked down and saw a glint of silver. The bracelet. "Hermione!" Harry picked it up and chuckled sadly. "She really didn't know where she was. She figured if she took it off, I wouldn't find her. She had no idea that she was at my school. Well, she'll know it all after tonight. Come on!"

The duo finally reached the clock tower, treading carefully as they made it to the top. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw his beautiful Maria, her head hanging down, seemingly unconscious as she stood there, tied with her arms above her head. He couldn't see any blood, but that didn't mean anything with Death Eaters.

"Lucius Malfoy! Come out here, you greasy git!" Harry was pissed, and he didn't care about making anyone mad.

Maria's head jerked up at Harry's voice. Her eyes widened, and she began shaking her head. _No, no, no, _she mouthed. _Leave_!

"I'm not leaving here without you, Maria!" As Harry made his way toward her, just as he was about to step down, she finally overcame the silencing charm and yelled, "NO! It's a trap!"

Hermione pulled Harry back and looked down. Sure enough, she looked and studied the rune on the floor. Harry would have to be careful in order to get to his love.

"Love, where did Lucius go?"

"That blond-haired idiot? He and that crazy woman brought me here, covered the floor with those drawings, and then disappeared. Literally. Harry, can you do that?"

"Maria, I'll tell you everything, and I know this isn't a good time, and I'll more than make it up to you, but first I have to do this, or there'll be trouble after this: Will you marry me? I was going to ask this summer, but this has forced me to show my hand a little early, not that I mind, but I just wanted it to be so much more romantic than a life-or-death situation." Hermione knew he had been planning a romantic proposal, but this one shocked even her.

Maria looked around her quickly, knowing she had limited time, and looked back. "Of course, Harry. I've been thinking about how rings would look on my ring finger since your last letter. I do expect another proposal later on, though."

"Of course, love. Let's just get us out of here first. I'm a wizard, Maria. Hermione's a witch. I'm going to see if I can't do something to get you over here through these runes. How dangerous are they, Hermione?"

"They don't look extremely dangerous, really. Just enough to really hurt. Maybe to just discourage either of us from crossing over."

Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore appeared in the clock tower, right beside Maria. Seeing Harry and Hermione, Albus looked confused, then happy. "Harry?"

"Professor, this is my fiancée, Maria. Maria, Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor, could you get her…"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Suddenly, Draco Malfoy's voice rang through the air, knocking Dumbledore's wand from his hand. However, before Malfoy could do anything else, Harry sent the same spell his way, relieving him of his own wand.

"Malfoy," Harry seethed, holding his wand up to Draco's neck as the boy whimpered. "I knew it was you the whole time. What the hell were you thinking letting all of these fucking Death Eaters in? Are Lucius and Bellatrix not enough for you? Do you think Riddle will pat you on the head, say "good boy," and let you go? You idiot! Voldemort will _never_ be happy! Dumbledore's just first on his list, and you were just a small pawn to get to him. You couldn't even do this correctly!

"Sixth and seventh years are destroying fully-grown Death Eaters downstairs with spells learned in an underground meeting taught by yours truly! How pathetic! And you still want to follow The Dark Lord? Guess what, Malfoy? I will win! Even if I die in the end, I'll win, because I have people backing me up who know what the hell they're doing. Now, Malfoy, either you tell me how to get through these wards to my fiancée, or I'm pushing you through and letting you suffer the consequences."

Draco nodded, and just as he was about to tell Harry, Hermione was hit with a _Stupefy_ spell, knocking her to the ground. Before the attacker could get another spell out, Harry sent the same stunner back, revealing Severus Snape.

"Sorry, _Professor_, but we're in the middle of something. _Innervate_," Harry said, pointing at Hermione, reviving her. Draco had picked up his wand and had begun to take down the wards around Maria. Just as he got to the last one, Maria's kidnappers made another appearance.

Spells began flying from Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore (who had found his dropped wand) as well as from the other side. However, Draco had taken off running, refusing to kill his Headmaster, but scared of the consequences facing him on the morrow. Snape had awakened, and he took off to help Draco escape; yet, from whom Draco was escaping was impossible to tell at the moment.

Dumbledore, with the help of his Elder wand, managed to push Lucius and Bellatrix back enough that they couldn't take any more. They escaped with their lives before threatening to come back to finish the job. The other Death Eaters were either arrested or barely escaped with their lives.

The Headmaster took down the final ward surround Maria, and Harry ran to her, untying her and wrapping her in a bone-crushing, Hermione Granger-styled hug. He knew they had a lot to talk about, but at least they couldn't take her away from him now.


	15. Questions

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love reading reviews, and I love having people check in at each chapter. Like I've said earlier, Harry and Maria have taken minds of their own, but I estimate no more than three more chapters out of these two. I have many more story ideas, so if you want to keep up with me, follow me, and I'll return the favor!_

* * *

"Harry…"

"Maria, we have a lot to talk about. But we need to go check on everyone else. Professor," Harry looked up at Dumbledore, "can we get her back to the Grangers'? I'm sure her mom is pretty much hysterical by now."

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled as he nodded. "Sure, Harry. Come, my dear. Hold on to me, and I'll get you home. Mr. Potter will be right behind us as soon as he checks on his friends downstairs."

Maria reluctantly nodded. She grabbed Harry tighter for a moment, pressing her forehead against his. As she pressed her hand against his chest, she felt cold metal around her wrist.

"You found it?! But…"

Harry grinned. "Maria, do you know where you are?" At the shake of her head, he kissed her. "You're at my school in Scotland. This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They brought you here to ensure that I would find you. I'm glad you love me enough to try and save me, but I'll always find you. Now, go. I'll be on in a bit."

A tearful Maria just nodded, kissed Harry again, and turned to the bearded man who had just helped save her life. He held out his arm, which she took, and the pair disapparated with a familiar _POP_.

"So…You're getting married, are you?" Harry's head whipped to his right to meet an amused Hermione. "Can I be in the wedding?"

Harry sat heavily on his bum. "Oh shit. I did propose, didn't I? I had this whole, romantic night planned for her on her birthday. Damn Death Eaters."

Hermione reached down and hugged him. "Come on, Harry. You have time to do it correctly. Let's go check on everyone, figure out what happened, and then you can go talk to Maria and Rachel about everything."

It wasn't difficult to see where the infiltration had occurred. Draco, at the demand of Voldemort, had repaired vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Using its mate in Knockturn Alley, the Death Eaters had entered the school without a problem. However, they had not expected to be greeted by an army of students and a very pissed off group of professors.

McGonagall pulled Harry to the side and commended him for his leadership of the DA. This underground band of rebels had single-handedly taken down some of the most dangerous of Voldemort's followers. Harry and Hermione also learned that none of the students or professors had been killed, but quite a few were in the infirmary, including one Dean Thomas. Hermione's eyes widened, filling with tears at this, and she hugged Harry, whispering, "Good luck with Maria," before running down the familiar path toward the school clinic.

"The girl's got it bad. Mr. Thomas just received a nasty blow to the head. He's probably just sleeping off the potion Poppy gave him." The professor laughed at her star pupil.

"That she does. Speaking of, could I use your Floo once more? I have a very confused…" Harry thought, and then decided to whisper, "_fiancée_ to see about. She has quite a few questions, I'm sure, after not even knowing about this world before being kidnapped tonight."

The deputy Headmistress's eyebrows rose. "Fiancée, hmm? I assume you proposed so you could tell her certain things, am I right?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, actually, I had planned on proposing anyway this summer. We won't be getting married immediately, but she does need to know who I am and what she's getting into. She's figured out so much on her own, and she just happens to be best friends with Dean's first cousin Amy. If I hadn't proposed tonight, however, I'd have lost her forever, and that was a fate worse than Voldemort killing me himself, Professor."

McGonagall nodded. "You go on. The poor girl and her mother are probably frightened. Just to let you know, her mother has every right to be privy to this information as well, seeing that Maria is only sixteen. Congratulations, Mr. Potter, but I have one request."

"Ma'am?"

"Give the girl a proper proposal. She deserves it, especially from you."

* * *

"Mum, please…Can't…breathe!" Maria grinned, however. She was just happy to see her mother again.

Rachel pulled back and looked over her daughter. No blood that she could see. She felt around for broken bones and gasped when she heard her daughter's sharp intake of breath when she reached her left arm. "Ria, is it broken?"

"I don't know. I…" Maria was shocked. She hadn't even noticed the pain. However, now that she tried to move her left arm, pain was all she felt. It must have happened when her attackers had jerked her arm up to tie her to the tower. Adrenaline must have kept it from hurting so much.

"Here, let me look." Maria had forgotten about their visitor. The Grangers just smiled curiously as Dumbledore walked over and took her arm in his hand. With some mumbled words and a wave of his…wand?, a warmth spread throughout Maria's arm and the pain lifted.

Rachel, who was standing beside a thick armchair, sank down, her head in her hands. "I don't even know…"

All Maria saw was black.

* * *

"Ria! Love, wake up! Maria! Come on. It's Harry. Look at me!" Maria's eyes focused on green orbs as her head stopped spinning. _Fuck…strange dream._ That's when she took in Harry's clothes. _Black robes, red and gold striped tie, grey vest…the same thing he was wearing when…shit. Not a dream_. _Although that vest fits him very well…_

"Harry! What the…? Love, what the hell just went on?" Maria had tons of questions, and it was her hope that Harry could finally give her the answers she had been looking for. She looked around the room into the faces of her mother, who still looked to be quite shaken, but not nearly as freaked as she had been a while ago; the Grangers, who had looks of sympathy pointed at her and her mother; and the old professor who had brought her to the Grangers' home the same way she had left her own. Although quick, it was not her favorite way to travel.

Harry smiled. "Finally. You ask for answers, and I can provide all you need. Do you want Amy here? I called her, and she should be on her way."

Maria's head started shaking. "I'll appreciate that when she gets here, but Potter, I need some answers, starting now. You said back at the school that you're a wizard and that Hermione is a witch. How is that possible?"

"Easy. I was born that way. My parents were both born with magical blood. My mother was like Hermione, though; she was born to a non-magical family, or muggles. My dad was a wizard as well, and, well, when two magical beings get together, a magical baby usually, but not always, happens."

Maria looked to the Grangers. "So, you're…what's the word…_muggles_…like I am?"

They nodded. "Hermione's powers were a surprise. It was even more surprising that she ended up being so powerful. Neither one of us has any knowledge of our families being magical of any kind."

Dumbledore spoke up. "Not only is Miss Granger magical, but she's the brightest witch we've seen since Harry's mother darkened our halls twenty years ago, and we'll be hard-pressed to ever find another like her."

The surprised girl turned to her…_fiancé_. "What about you? Are you an all-powerful wizard, Harry?"

Harry's face darkened to a shade of red Maria hadn't seen since Rachel caught them snogging on Christmas holidays. "I guess I'm powerful. More lucky, if you ask me."

The professor spoke up again. "I'm glad I'm here. After I say this, though, I'll be on my way. Miss Howard, you're speaking to _the_ powerful wizard. Mr. Potter here is the force to be reckoned with of his generation. Our whole society is counting on Harry, and it was because of his outstanding knowledge and ability that no lives were lost in the attack on Hogwarts tonight. Don't let him undersell himself to you or anyone. I'm sure young Miss Thomas can fill you in on Harry's accomplishments as well as I can, but I have to go. Have a good evening, Drs. Granger, Ms. Howard, Harry, and Miss Howard. Harry, I need to see you tomorrow in my office."

"Yes sir. Good evening. And thank you, sir."

Maria turned back to Harry. "That powerful, huh? Question: why did they want to kill you tonight? Those two loonies were determined…"

"Bellatrix and Malfoy? They're two of the most devout followers of Riddle, or as most call him in our world, the Dark Lord or Voldemort. He's a powerful wizard who tried to kill me when I was one. He killed both of my parents before turning his wand on me. My mother's determination to save me was what kept his spell from killing me. It bounced off of me and hit him. Everyone thought I had killed him for eleven years until he made an appearance at Hogwarts during my first year at the school. Ever since then, my life's been full of avoiding him."

Maria was still confused. "Why does he want to kill you? What did a one-year-old do to him?"

"Last year, I found out that a prophecy had been made before I was born indicating that a baby born at the end of the seventh month would be the downfall of Riddle. Two babies fit the description, and he marked me as the one who would fulfill the prophecy. It has to be me." Harry's head fell with this. He had basically just told Maria that he might not live to see his proposal to her through. "This wizard is dark and powerful. He's dangerous, Ria. Hermione's gonna kill me for telling you this in front of her parents because she's in the thick of this right with me, but I may not see the end of this battle."

Tears pooled in Maria's eyes as she glanced over to her mom. Rachel was attempting to take everything in, but this last part caught her. She read her mom's lips, which continuously repeated the same word, _No no no no no…_

"You see, Ria. I never wanted to involve myself with anyone. I've had Ron's sister falling all over herself all year trying to catch my attention, and she's just the most obvious one. They think it's so amazing to be with _The Boy Who Lived_, but that's the main reason I avoided them all. They never understood what it meant to be me. The only girl I ever associated myself with was Hermione unless I was playing Quidditch…and that's an entirely different topic. She's been through every single thing I have since I got to Hogwarts, and she's still there. But you…" Harry shook his head.

"You. You saw Harry, the human. Harry, the muggle. All my life, before I found I was a wizard, I've never found anyone to like the _human_ side of me. While I was at the Dursleys', I had no friends at school. Muggles, or non-magical people, never saw me as anything special. When I met you, you had never heard of me. You had never seen me as some great wizard who had defeated a dark lord as a baby. You saw a normal guy you were interested in getting to know. And you know what? It felt wonderful. If you decide tonight that you never want to see me or ever hear from me again, I'll understand. But know this, you showed me something: I'm worth something as a human, and I'll always be grateful to you for that."

Through all of this, Maria had listened to Harry, taking in every word he said. She glanced around at the adults. "Mum, could Harry and I go home? I have some things I need to say, and…"

Rachel looked apprehensive, no doubt from the earlier episode, but she glanced at Harry. "Do you think it's safe?"

"Rachel, I'll protect her with my life. I promise."

"Good enough for me. I'll give you two an hour. I'll be home then." The teens nodded and headed out the door.

As they walked, Maria looked over at Harry. "Could you show me?"

"Show you?"

"Magic." Maria was getting used to the idea that her boyfriend was a powerful wizard, but she still was a kid at heart.

"About that. As powerful as people claim I am, I'm still only sixteen, and our governing body says that I can't use magic off of school grounds until I'm seventeen, which is why Hermione had to take out that stalker we had back during Christmas holidays. I would have had to either break a law or break my fist, and neither sounded fun."

Maria laughed. "Okay, Potter." She grabbed his hand as they reached the Howards' building. "Come on. We only have less than an hour before Mum gets home, and we have some things to talk about."

* * *

"Now, we're alone, Miss Howard. What can I do for you?" Harry smiled.

Maria fiddled with her bracelet as she determined what she wanted to say. "Harry, I couldn't ask this in front of Mum. How much danger am I still in?" He saw her eyes cloud up as she looked into his.

"Ah. Well, to be honest, life as you know it is going to be different. We're going to have to find a new way of protecting you, maybe even moving you in with the Grangers or Thomases. I would put protection charms up here, but no witch or wizard lives here, and they wouldn't be effective."

"What about you? You just said that you may not see the end of the battle. Haven't you already defeated this son-of-a-bitch once? Why do you have to do it again?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know, Maria. But I do know, if there is anything in this world that keeps me alive, it'll be you. I don't know what the next year will bring, but I know that I'm going to do my best to get rid of this bastard because until he's gone, I don't feel like we can ever truly be together safely."

Maria sat and looked at her charm bracelet.

Harry reached out and took the hand with the bracelet, fingering the lightening bolt. "Bet you wish you'd never laid eyes on me now, huh?"

"Harry, you git. I love you more than life itself. Of course, I wish my mum hadn't had to be subjected to this, but you know she loves you too. I don't care what you are; just because you can throw a few spells here and there doesn't change that you're the same boy who wrote me those wonderful letters all year. You're the same guy who sent me small gifts through those letters because you felt bad that you couldn't call me like a normal boyfriend could. Harry, I love you, not your magical ability. That's a part of you just like the air you breathe. You can't help it."

Harry shook his head. How could he get more lucky? "Maria…" he got out before she grabbed his face and kissed him, telling him with this kiss all she couldn't with her voice. She reached down and loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top few buttons, moving her lips down to his neck, eliciting a sound of delight from her…wait.

"Harry?"

He pulled up from where he was nuzzling her hair, his eyes bright. "What is it, love? You okay?"

"Were you serious tonight?"

"About what?" He bent back down, his lips attempting to find a trail down her collar bone.

"Gah…Harry! Stop!" She gently pushed him back. "Your proposal! Did you mean it?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course I meant it! I haven't mentioned it again because I plan on doing it correctly, though. I figure we don't need to let everyone know until I do that. I had to do it tonight though, love, or I'd have lost you forever." Harry leaned his forehead on hers. "I had to be able to tell you everything. Of course, 'Mione is already picking out a bridesmaid dress…just a warning," he finished, wagging his eyebrows.

Maria laughed and leaned back on the couch, snuggled in Harry's arms. "By the way, Potter, how _did_ you two become friends?"

"Funny story, actually. It started with a troll…"


	16. News

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing!**_

* * *

Rachel sat staring at her tea. This again? She thought she had forgotten all of this, had left this world behind. Thankfully, although she had recognized the aged Headmaster, he hadn't known her.

Of course he hadn't. She was a _muggle_. Years ago, Rachel, then Bartwell, had stumbled into the wizarding world unintentionally, just as her daughter had the past year. She knew as soon as Harry had given Ria the bracelet with the broom charm what he was, but she had refused to believe it.

Why the hell couldn't she live a normal life? Rachel put her head on the bar, knowing Ria would be up soon. She wouldn't make her go to school; it was Friday, and she could afford to miss a day. Her daughter was smart…hopefully not smart enough though. At least not yet.

"Mum, are you okay?" Rachel picked her head up and looked at her baby girl. Maria looked just like her with her normally wild hair (she'd only begun to tame it when Harry started coming around) and her dark complexion. The only trait she had inherited from her father was her eye color: a complex hazel mix of blues, greens, and browns. They were actually the first thing Rachel had noticed on her ex, Ethan, when they had met.

"Mum?" Maria pushed Rachel's hair out of her face and frowned. "I'm the one who was kidnapped and almost killed. What's your problem?"

She had to tell her. She couldn't keep this secret anymore. However, she really wanted her daughter's boyfriend here, so maybe he could explain things that she couldn't. "I don't have a problem, Ria." Rachel smiled brightly. "I'm just worried still, I guess. I have an idea though. You think when Harry gets home, we could entice him to come over for a barbeque?"

Maria looked at her mom skeptically, then smiled. "Sure, Mum. I'll write him and ask. He'll be home in another week or two." The two looked up quickly when they heard a _tap, tap_ on the window. Going over, Maria opened the glass and observed the white owl, who impatiently held out her foot.

The girl hesitantly took the rolled piece of paper from the owl's foot and opened it. "It's from Harry!" she squealed. Rachel widened her eyes slightly at the girlish side of her daughter. _She has it bad…_ "What's it say, love?"

_Maria,_

_Since there's not use of hiding your location anymore, I can finally write your name. I felt like James Bond a bit…I had my own M! Anyway, love, this is actually how I've been sending you letters this whole time, and it's actually more time-friendly! Hedwig here has been delivering my letters to the post office in Hogsmeade (a small village close to Hogwarts…what's with this place and hogs…?), and they pass the letter on to you the "muggle" way. _

_I had a talk with the Headmaster this morning, and he said that the boy who let in all of the Death Eaters (the bad guys), Draco, and Professor Snape (you know…the git who has it out for me since first year?) have disappeared. Apparently, I'm still supposed to believe that Snape has my "best interests" at heart, but the guy stunned Hermione and helped Draco, who was trying to kill Dumbledore, get away! I'm not exactly happy right now. Neither with this information, nor with some more info he has given me. I'll go into more detail about the rest when I see you next week. I'm coming to the Grangers' with Hermione again (she's insisting…I think she wants to see you), so if you want, meet me at King's Cross Station next Saturday at 2 p.m. between Platforms 9 and 10. Trust me, you'll love this!_

_I love you._

_Harry _

_P.S. Hedwig will wait until you have a letter to return unless you tell her to leave. I know you don't have any treats, but if you have any toast or water, she'd appreciate it! Thanks!_

Maria looked at the beautiful owl. Hedwig fit Harry somehow. The girl grabbed her own paper, noticing the nice parchment Harry had written his on this time, and hastily wrote out a confirmation that she would indeed be at King's Cross waiting, and she added that she preferred this delivery service, as Hedwig was much nicer-looking than her postman.

Rachel looked on, smiling sadly. _I have to tell her. Soon. At least Harry will be back next week, and I can finally get this off of my chest._ Maria fed the owl, gave her some water, and the two women watched Hedwig fly off to deliver her letter to the young wizard. _Soon._

* * *

Harry was pissed. His letter to Maria showed only a portion of the anger the sixteen-year-old was feeling, and only two people saw just how much the meeting with the Headmaster truly got to Harry. These three were sitting beside the lake under the shade of the tree where they could be found more often than not. Harry cast a _muffliato _charm around them.

"How could he bloody take up for Snape after he tried to attack you, and he helped that asshole Malfoy escape?" Harry was seething. After he had lain back down in his bed the night (well, morning) before, it truly hit him that he could have lost not only Maria, but also Hermione. Severus Snape had attacked his best friend, and here Dumbledore was taking up for him!

"Harry, what did he say about Snape? Why won't he believe you?" Hermione wasn't exactly happy with the whole situation, but she liked having all of her facts in front of her. She was tired, having stayed with Dean until he was released from Madam Pomphrey's care that very morning. However, when Harry called, Hermione knew it had to be important. He didn't actually ask for her help that often.

Ron shook his head. "Who cares? Snape attacked you, Hermione! Malfoy tried to kill Dumbledore, and his own father and aunt kidnapped Maria where they could kill Harry! What other proof do you need?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm just saying…If the Headmaster's willing to look over Malfoy trying to kill him, he must know something we don't. If Draco had truly been a Death Eater, he would have fought harder, just like his dad and Bellatrix did. Maybe he's being forced to comply…?"

A sigh came from Harry. He leaned back against the tree and looked over the lake. "Maybe so. Malfoy did help in the end, although I think he pissed himself a bit. That still doesn't explain Snape. Why attack you, Hermione? Why not help us?"

Hating to be the voice of reason, but needing to defend Dumbledore, at least a bit, Hermione said, "I think Snape might be spying for both sides. I'm not saying he's completely good, but he's got to be bringing some good information back to the Headmaster for Albus to trust him this much. Dumbledore has defended him too much for him to be completely dark."

Harry nodded. "I hate when you have a good point, 'Mione. Now, what about these horcruxes? The locket was a fake; it just had a note inside that said the real one had been found, but we don't know if it's been destroyed. Dumbledore told me that he's no longer able to actually hunt them down; the ring of Salazar cursed his hand, and his trip to get the locket weakened him even more."

Ron tapped his wand on the ground, sending up small sparks until Hermione glared at him. "I don't know, mate. It's not like we can find them all this summer. We don't even know where to begin."

Hermione nodded. "We have to have a plan. Plus, with Voldemort getting stronger, who knows what we'll be living in next year?"

"That's why I'm not coming back, guys. Dumbledore and I talked, and he's giving me permission to take next year off to look for the horcruxes. He doesn't know how much longer he actually has to live, due to the curse in his hand, so he's trying to tie things up here in order to get McGonagall set up to take over soon. If she doesn't, Merlin only knows who the Ministry will put in," Harry finished with a thick voice. He spouted off this information automatically, but in truth, he couldn't stand to think about Hogwarts without Dumbledore. He had clashed with the nosy wizard many times, especially this year, but Albus Dumbledore made this school home for Harry, and it would be tough to lose him.

"So, Dumbledore's dying, and you're leaving? Harry, the school…" Ron started.

"Will survive. It was fine before me, and it'll be here long after I'm gone. I have to do this; I have to end this."

Hermione met Harry's eyes. "I'm going with you."

Green met brown. "Hell no, you're not! Granger, what about your NEWTS? What about Dean? Hermione, I can't lose you too! You're the only family I have; you're not going!"

"Bullshit, Harry! That's exactly why I _am_ going. You're family! Screw the exams; I'll take them another year. As for Dean, he'll understand. He knows we've been helping the Headmaster, and all I have to tell him is that he's asked us to take up this for a year instead of coming back to school. Of course, I'll tell him it's dangerous, but Harry, I'm not letting you do this alone. What _have_ I let you do alone? Besides, what about Maria, if you're so worried about Dean?"

Maria. _Shit_. "Maria and I will have a long discussion when we get home. I…fine, _we_, can leave after Bill and Fleur's wedding, and get started then. Maria is so new to all of this; I don't know how I'll cope with being gone so long, but once we begin this, we can't come back until it's over. We'll be moving targets. Hermione, we'll have to get them set up somewhere safe. I don't like your parents and the Howards out in the open like they are." Harry turned to Ron. "So, what do you think about all of this, mate?"

Ron smiled. "Whenever you're ready, I'm game."

* * *

A little over a week passed, and Maria and Rachel stood nervously with the Grangers between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Why here? Why not _on_ Platform 9 or Platform 10? I feel ridiculous!" Maria paced back and forth, eager to see her fiancé and his friends, but nervous at the same time. She looked at her watch. It was time.

"Here they come!" Mr. Granger grinned and pointed at the wall separating the two platforms. Maria couldn't believe it; people were walking _through_ the wall! Happy students walked out arm-in-arm with excited parents, and other students ran out to find their own parents.

Maria was confused. "Why couldn't we go through and see them exit the train?"

Mrs. Granger smiled. "We're muggles, dear. We don't have the magic in our system that lets us pass through to the other side."

_Ah. _Just as she was digesting this information, Maria caught a glimpse of a familiar mop of black hair. "Harry!"

Suddenly, an equally familiar pair of round glasses poked their way through the crowd and toward Maria at a steady jog. "You came!" Harry came to a stop in front of her, seemingly taking her presence in before bending slightly to kiss her slightly on the lips, yet puling back before it could get too heated in front of her mother. "Come here, I want you to meet someone," Harry said, taking her hand.

Suddenly, Maria was in a sea of red hair. "I thought you said 'someone,' Mr. Potter," she laughed.

"Well, you meet one Weasley… Ron! Come here!" Harry reached through the throng of red and pulled out the tallest of the crew. "Ronald Weasley, this is my fiancée, Maria Howard."

Ron grinned and bowed slightly, taking her hand and kissing it. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Howard. Now," he asked, standing, "what God-awful love potion did this poor sap give to you to make you keep him?"

Maria looked at Harry. "Love potion?"

"Ron! Ha, um, we're still learning, right Maria? Yes, there is such a thing as a love potion, and our own Mr. Weasley had his own run-in with one that was intended for me, right, Ronald?"

"Shut your arse, Harry."

"Well you started it."

Maria laughed at the two. "Where's Hermione?"

Harry looked around. "Probably off snogging Dean somewhere. They act as if they can't just apparate or Floo to each other's house…"

Ron looked uncomfortable. "Harry, she's probably just thinking about…"

"Shut it, Ron. I'm sure she is." Harry's demeanor had changed drastically with that last statement from Ron. Maria didn't like it.

"Anyone else I need to meet today, Harry?" she asked, touching his hand.

Harry grinned again and went about introducing her to all of the present Weasleys (Molly, Arthur, and Ginny), Neville, Luna, and Seamus (simply because Seamus and Dean were best friends).

Once everyone had chatted a while, the two carloads headed back to the Grangers', who had insisted on cooking for everyone, even Dean. Harry and Hermione unloaded all of their things into their respective rooms before joining Maria and Dean in the pool out back.

Harry's lack of experience with girls (and lack of pool at Hogwarts) had left him wanting apparently. When he jumped in the pool, his intent to completely wet everyone in the general vicinity, he didn't even notice what Maria was wearing. However, when she swam up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, he felt what she was wearing, or, more accurately, what she _wasn't_ wearing.

He turned around and smirked. "Rachel let you out of the house in that?"

Maria gave him a mock pout. "You don't like it? I picked it out just for you. I know how much you like the color blue."

Harry had never liked the color blue more than at that very moment, and he proved it with a kiss that had even the other two teens blushing on their side of the pool.

* * *

Much later, after a long swim and a delicious dinner, Harry escorted two very tired but lovely ladies home. Although it was only nine o'clock, they were all dead on their feet, and all wanting to go to bed. However, Rachel had other plans.

"Harry, want some coffee?" Maria turned around with a confused look on her face. Even Harry knew that if Rachel wanted coffee, she wanted to be up a long time, and as tired as they all were, it must be important.

"Uh, sure, Rachel. I'll take a cup. Thanks." Harry sat by Maria while Rachel went into the kitchen to fix the coffee. "What's up with her?"

"I'm not sure, Harry. She's been a little off ever since I was taken, but I thought she was getting over it. I guess we'll just have to see, yeah?"

The two made small talk until Rachel brought three mugs of coffee out, fixed just the way all three liked it. As they began to drink, Rachel began to talk.

"Harry, Ria, I had to get you two alone to talk a while, and this is the only chance I could think of to do it. Ria, this conversation is directed mostly at you, but I wanted Harry hear to both hear it and to help if necessary. You're not going to like or understand some of what I say, but hear me out before you get mad, okay?"

Maria sighed. "Okay?"

Rachel smiled slightly. "Thank you. I'll just start at the beginning. Twenty years ago, I met a wizard for the first time…"


	17. The Past

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Thanks for all the new followers and ones who favorited me or the story! Also, I love the reviews! You're awesome! Oh yeah…we may go a few more chapters than I had originally planned…_

* * *

"You met a _what?!_" Maria couldn't believe it. Her mother, the woman she'd known for almost seventeen years, had known of wizards and magic for twenty years!? Why hadn't…?

"Ria! You said you'd have an open mind about what I'm saying. Give me a chance to explain!" Rachel already looked close to tears. She'd hated deceiving her daughter, but in all honesty, there was never really a reason to tell her before now. "I met a wizard, but I didn't know that's what he was for a long time. I was only seventeen and was in my last year of high school.

"It was about a month before school started, and your grandparents took me with them to Islington to visit some friends of theirs. Of course, I was bored stiff, and I asked to be excused to roam around the area. They agreed, and I went for a walk, finally ending up at a small coffee shop a few streets away. Because it was around lunch, the place was packed, so I grabbed my tea and sat outside at a table already occupied by a gent looking as if he were on the prowl. He hadn't noticed me yet, so I just watched him. Every woman who was unlucky enough to catch his attention received some sly remark about her appearance. I thought him to be very rude, and, of course, my large mouth called him out on it.

"He turned to look at me, and I'll never forget that expression. He wasn't much older than I was, and that grin…" Rachel seemed to lose herself in the mystery man's expression once again before remembering her audience. "Oops. Sorry. Anyway, he grinned at me, and I regretted calling him out. I knew I was his next victim. What I didn't expect was to be in the alley behind the coffee shop two hours later snogging the daylights out of the man."

"Mum! Two hours? Who was this guy? I know it wasn't Dad because you didn't meet him until you were out of school."

Rachel nodded. "You're right. This man lived in Islington; well, his family did, at least. He had left home at sixteen, disowned by his parents. He was back in the area to visit some of this grade school mates. He had just graduated from," Rachel sent a knowing look to Harry, "a special boarding school in Scotland."

Harry cleared his throat. Rachel noticed just how white he'd become. "What was his name, Rachel?"

"You know him, Harry. His name was Sirius, Sirius Black."

Harry's heart stopped. "S..s…Sirius? You dated Sirius? My Sirius?!"

Rachel looked confused. "Your Sirius? I don't know if Sirius was ever _anyone's_, Harry, but yes, I dated your godfather for about two years."

"You knew he was my godfather?" Harry asked just as Maria said, "You dated Harry's _godfather_?!"

"Settle down! _Dated_ is the key word here, and that's really even stretching it. However, I did love that man, and I believe that he loved me. Harry, though, you can attest to this: Sirius was not one to stay in one place if he could help it."

Harry nodded sadly.

Tears ran down Rachel's face. "I began dating him late in 1978, and I knew that something strange was going on. Unbeknownst to me, the first war against Voldemort was going on, and Sirius was fighting in it. He told me that he was a student at a private university on the Continent, so that explained his long absences, but when I did see him…Harry, Ria….he was wonderful. He charmed my parents quickly, and every time he was in the area, he was invited to stay with us.

"When I graduated, I went to university to become a nurse. We'd stopped dating by then, because of distance and time apart, but we were still great friends. I met Ethan, and we were married in '79 after a short engagement. Your dad knew about him, knew he was a friend. He'd come see me on holidays, and we'd write, keeping in touch with each other, but I could still tell that something was off. Each time I'd ask, he'd just say that he was stressed over one of his professors or that his parents were giving him a hard time.

"He told me of your parents' wedding, Harry. The one thing he did talk about constantly was James and Lily. They were what kept him grounded. He said he'd get married one day, when school was over. I didn't believe him though. I knew Sirius was too flighty to settle. I remember him telling me that James and Lily were going to have a baby, that he was going to be a godfather. I told him about you, Ria. Told him that you should be born right before his godson. He told me that one day, when things settled down, he wanted to introduce me to the ever-famous Potters, that maybe our kids could be friends."

Maria shook her head. "You met Harry's parents?"

Rachel shook her head. "No." The woman began sobbing. "Sirius had been acting even more strangely and stressed out than usual, and he told me he was flying in for a week or two. I was relieved, and I asked to see him. He promised to meet at a café not far from our house on Halloween after checking on James, Lily, and you, Harry. He mentioned having a weird feeling, and he needed to see if everything was okay. I left Ria with her dad and went to meet him."

Harry's head was in his hands. "But it wasn't okay. That son-of-a-bitch Peter Pettigrew, their so-called "best friend" had betrayed my parents. He had told Voldemort where we were, and Voldemort, bent on killing me, attacked both my parents before trying me and failing. Sirius, knowing that Peter was the only one who knew our whereabouts, chased him down. Peter ran to a public muggle area, cut off his own fucking finger, and blew up…"

"Twelve human beings." Rachel sighed.

Harry's head shot up. "You were there." It wasn't a question.

Maria's face looked ashen. "Mum?"

Rachel nodded. "I saw the whole thing. I looked out and saw Sirius run by, chasing some heavyset guy. I stepped out of the coffee shop to see what was wrong. Suddenly, I saw the two fighting with multi-colored sparks. Sirius was yelling something about Peter betraying James and Lily and it being his fault that they were dead. I watched Peter cut off his own finger, and then the whole area exploded.

"I don't remember much of what happened immediately after that, but I do know that Sirius found me for a moment, apologizing for what was going to happen. He told me that he wanted me to quickly know the truth about him.

"Before the aurors took him away, he told me that he was a wizard, that magic was real, and that finally, he loved me. I told him I loved him too, and he backed up as a group of aurors jumped on him. He began mumbling that he killed James and Lily, that it was his fault. They took that as a confession, and the last I heard was that they locked him up for good."

Harry and Maria were dumbfounded at her story. Harry, though, recovered first. "What happened to you? I know that every muggle on the street that day was obliviated; how can you remember what happened?"

"You know the law better than I do, Harry. How does Ria know you're a wizard? Why wasn't she obliviated after her kidnapping?"

"I…uh." Harry turned a shade of red that would make any Gryffindor proud. "So you know, right?"

"Right you are. Sirius never proposed, of course, but we were in a relationship for over two years. He could have told me about his abilities, but with the war, he didn't want me involved in any way. He knew I'd want in, that I'd want to help him somehow. The idiot…" Harry held out a tissue to both of the women, which they took willingly. Maria leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, giving him her support because she knew how important Sirius was to her fiancé.

"Mum?"

"Yes, honey?"w

"Why didn't you stay in the wizarding world? Tell people what happened to Sirius, that he was innocent?"

Rachel was relieved that Maria seemed to be taking this in stride, just like she did everything else. "I was devastated by what happened to Sirius. I couldn't tell anyone that he was innocent because who'd believe me, a muggle who had had no idea that magic even existed until the 'criminal' was being dragged off to prison? Plus, Sirius had all but said he was to blame, and that's all they needed to put him away."

Harry nodded. "The Wizengamot didn't even give him a trial, so you couldn't have testified. Sirius was sent away for the murder of thirteen people. Plus, he had the stigma of being thought of as the one who betrayed my parents. Sirius was supposed to be the secret keeper for their house in Godric's Hollow, but knowing the Death Eaters would hunt Dad's best friend down first, he convinced Pettigrew to take his place, thinking the Death Eater's would overlook him. However, his plan backfired because Pettigrew was Voldemort's spy the entire time." Harry still saw red every time he thought about Ron's pet rat.

"Secret keeper?" Maria was confused. Harry explained the Fidelius charm to the two women, how his parents' house was hidden from view from all but the Potters and Pettigrew until the rat showed "the secret." Rachel shook her head.

"Poor Sirius. He should have just done it himself, but he was always looking out for everyone else." Rachel, in turn, had a question for Harry. "Harry, whatever happened to him? Until you came, I had lost touch with everything in the wizarding world. I did see that Sirius escaped from prison. I knew that it couldn't be true that he was dangerous, but what could I do? I couldn't track him down and protect him. I had Ria to think about by then, and he was a criminal. Plus, I knew he was looking for you. He was your godfather, and he deserved to get to know you."

Harry had his head in his hands. "He's gone. The bastard went and died on me too, Rachel! He promised me we'd be a family; Hermione and I even went back in time to save his ass, and he went and was killed by Bellatrix a year ago! He never was truly free though. I wish I had known about you; I'd have gotten him to you or something. Something that would have made him happy during that time. He was miserable in his parents' old house, where the new Order's base is set up. I wish he could have seen you one more time."

"Oh, Harry." Rachel went and grabbed Harry in a tight hug while they cried. Maria just sat back and watched the scene in front of her. Harry suddenly pulled out of Rachel's embrace and stood.

"Okay, that's enough. I think I need some air. I'm going to walk around for a bit, and I'll be back. You two probably need to talk." Rachel nodded gratefully as Harry kissed Maria and walked out the door.

"Mum, where does Dad fit into all of this? You said you and Sirius loved each other while you and Dad were married. Why did you even marry him? Why not wait for Sirius?"

"Ria, I did love your dad very much. I've told you, Sirius was never going to settle down, and if he ever did, it wasn't going to be with someone like me. We did love each other, even after your dad and I married, but it wouldn't have lasted in a marriage, I don't think. Your dad and I didn't work, though, because I think he knew what I felt for Sirius, and he didn't want to be second-best. Ethan and I still love each other, but it's more of a friendly love, a love where we're concerned for each other, but we can live without the other. Ria, it almost killed me to see Sirius Black dragged away from me that day."

Maria was stunned by her mother's confession, but what could she do? Scream? Hit? Cry? What good would it do? If she called her father, he'd just confirm what her mother said, sans magic.

"So Dad knows nothing of the magic?"

"Right. It wasn't my secret to tell."

Maria gnawed her lip. "Do you think Harry and I have a chance? I mean, you and Sirius…"

"Ria, Sirius and my situation was totally different. Harry's completely open to you now, and you know so much more about the wizarding world than I did, than I do now. Plus, it can only help that the boy defeated a dark wizard at the ripe old age of one." Rachel laughed.

"How did you find out so much about that part of the world, Mum? Surely Sirius didn't have time to fully educate you..."

"No," responded Rachel, "I've actually been talking to Amy's parents for years. I knew they had magic blood because Sirius was actually mates with Dean's dad in school. They caught up whenever he came around here. By the way, you really need to talk to Amy soon about all of this."

"You're right. Thank you, Mum, for telling me this. I appreciate it. And I'm really sorry about Sirius. I'm sure he was a great guy." Maria reached over and hugged her mom.

Rachel smiled. "You have no idea. Now, I'm going to bed. Tell Harry not to bother heading back to the Grangers' tonight. It's too late. We have a perfectly good couch here, and I'll pull out some blankets for him to use."

"Thanks, Mum. Love you."

"Love you too."

The next morning, Rachel wasn't surprised to walk into the living room and find the two teenagers curled up together on the couch in each other's arms.

_At least they're dressed and not in her bed_. Rachel thought as she went into the kitchen to start breakfast before her shift at the hospital.


	18. Birthdays

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

The realization that Rachel had been, or still was, in love with Harry's godfather did not, to Rachel's surprise, distance her from her future son-in-law or even her daughter. In fact, it seemed as if the revelation brought Harry over to the Howard household even more than usual, and conversations about Sirius Black were never in short supply.

The Grangers and the Howards worked it out so that they were eating at each other's house at least two nights a week; if they hadn't, they would never have seen Harry and Hermione that summer. If Harry wasn't at Maria's home, he was somewhere with Hermione planning for the horcrux hunt. These meetings only happened on nights that Maria had to work, of course.

_I have to talk to her. She needs to know what's going on, or we're going to end up just like Rachel and Sirius…_ Harry vowed to talk to his fiancée just after her birthday party on June 25th. The two families, along with Amy, Dean, and Ron, were getting together at the Grangers' for a pool party. Harry then planned to surprise her and give her his own gift. _If she'll still have me, that is._

During a quick trip to Diagon Alley with Hermione to shop for Maria's birthday (Hermione thought she might like some wizarding books to inform herself on her fiancé and his world), Harry stopped in at Gringott's. After being greeted by the goblins, they filled his request to see the Potter vaults. He took enough money out to buy Maria a decent gift for the party, but then he began looking through his mother's jewelry.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

Harry looked at his friend uncertainly. "Do you think she'd think differently of me if she knew how rich I am?"

"She doesn't know?" Hermione thought Harry had told Maria everything.

"Well, even I forget how well off I am sometimes. It just hasn't come up. Another question to think about before you answer that one: Should I buy her a new ring, or do you think she'd like this?"

Hermione began talking before she looked. "Harry, you need to tell her, but I think we'd need to get an estimate in pounds just so she'll have an idea of how much money we're talking about. I mean, what will telling her the amount in galleons really tell her? Galleons still give me…Oh shit, Harry. I'd marry you if you gave me that ring."

Harry just sat there, grinning while Hermione went on about money. The ring she finally noticed wasn't huge, but it was indeed stunning. The band, a white gold, was encrusted with diamonds on each side with a princess cut diamond in the center. "Think she'll like this one? Seriously. I don't want it too big; she does have to wear it to school next year, and I don't want to call too much attention to her."

Hermione looked at her best friend. "It's beautiful, Harry. I don't think it's too big, but it shows that you're not lacking in money. You'll have some explaining to do on that end."

"I already have some explaining to do. I may not have a fiancée after Saturday. I still have to tell her I'm going on a camping trip with my best friends instead of returning to school this year."

"Harry, she'll understand. If not, we'll win her over. I promise. Now, is that all you want out of here? I still want to visit Flourish and Blotts before we eat."

"'Mione, how in the hell is she going to read those books without Leah or one of her other friends wondering if she's nutters?"

"I'm putting a charm on them to ensure that she's the only one who can see the real books. She needs to know about our world, Harry. Especially while we're away."

Harry nodded. "When you're right... Merlin, 'Mione. Come on, I think this is it. There are some matching wedding bands, but I'm going to bring Maria back here to get those later."

Hermione smiled. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Maria's birthday dawned bright and warm, a perfect day for a pool party. She stretched in her bed, tired from working the night before, but excited about seeing everyone at the Grangers' that afternoon.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

With a yelp, Maria turned over quickly. Harry was sitting on the foot of her bed, grinning like the cat who'd eaten the proverbial canary. He moved until he was settled next to her and kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday, love." With that, he took a pencil from the bedside table, waved the wand she'd just noticed, and presented her with a yellow tulip. Leaning down, he whispered, "Yellow tulips mean _hopelessly in love_, and while doing this is totally turning in my 'man card,' I don't give a damn. I love you, Ria, no matter what. I hope this is only the first of many birthdays I get to wake you up with flowers and a kiss."

Slightly breathless, Maria murmured, "You called that a kiss?"

Harry smirked, "Give me time, woman," and claimed her lips. The kiss turned passionate quickly, and Maria opened her lips to allow Harry's tongues access. He pulled away, moving down to her neck, kissing the pulse he found just beneath the skin. His hand roamed freely, finally finding her breast, happy that she'd just awakened and hadn't put on a bra yet. This was the furthest they'd gotten with each other, and he wasn't about to back down yet.

"God, Harry. Mum…"

"Was just called into work for a couple of hours. She'll be back by twelve. Said…Merlin, Maria…said she'd meet us at the Grangers'." Harry continued letting his hand roam. Maria's hands ran through his hair, leaving it even more messy than normal. Her lips nipped at his neck, pulling a moan from Harry as he caressed her breast through her shirt.

Harry rolled Maria over, putting himself on top of her, and he continued his caresses with both hands. Maria's hands pushed up Harry's shirt as she found his lips once again. Harry pressed his fiancée into the bed, enjoying her lips on his, the feel of her under him. He wanted her, wanted her more than his next breath, but he knew that that wouldn't be happening this morning. Not before he told her everything.

"Ria…" God, he didn't want to stop.

"Shut up, Harry. Just kiss me." _Fuck._

"Ria, we need…shit…I made you breakfast." He pulled away and looked into the eyes he loved so much. He kissed her once again and got off the bed. "Get ready, love. I'll be in the kitchen."

Maria leaned back into her pillow and looked at the tulip Harry had given her. What the hell just happened? She would have given everything to that man had he just taken it, but he hadn't. _Hopelessly in love_. Yeah, the flower described her to the letter. She got out of bed and jumped in the shower, excited about the breakfast Harry had prepared, and she was excited about the day ahead.

* * *

Hermione couldn't wait for this party to begin. She knew of Harry's plan for tonight, and she just knew that Maria would be ecstatic. Also, she'd get to see Dean again. Seeing Dean was always a plus in her book, even though after she'd told him she wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts in September, he'd been a bit edgy around her.

"Mia? The burgers prepped?" Dan Granger looked at his daughter. He knew better than to let her cook; her studies had always taken the forefront in her mind, although he never could figure out why she never would read a cookbook… Anyway, he knew she wanted to not only impress her boyfriend, but she wanted to make the day special for her new friend Maria.

"They're right here. I seasoned them just like you said. The salad's cooling in the fridge, and Mum's working on everything that needs to actually go on or in the stove or oven. She won't let me near it."

Dan laughed. "Honey, do you blame her?"

"Dad! I only burned your birthday cake that one time! It was my first!"

"And last. Honey, cooking's just not your strong point. Can Dean cook?"

Hermione glared. "Dad…"

"Kidding! I'll ask him later…" With that, Dan grabbed the plate of uncooked meat and rushed out the door.

Hermione heard the Floo activate, and he heard from the excitement that Harry and Maria had arrived.

"Oh my God, Harry! That was freaking awesome! So, I can just use that powder and come here or go to Amy's? Just like that?"

Harry laughed. "Well, you might want to make a call first; I'll show you how to do that later. However, yes, that's the gist of Floo'ing though. It's not hard, but the first time I did it, I got lost."

Hermione made her appearance. "Ended up on Knockturn Alley, didn't you, Potter?" she laughed.

"Shut it, Granger. And yes, I did. That's what I get for going with a pack of Weasleys."

"Did I hear Weasley?" The Floo activated again, and a bright red head stepped out. "Talking about me, Harry?" Ron shot Maria a smile as he dusted himself off.

"More like your entire family. We were just discussing my first Floo trip."

Ron made a face. "Ah, yeah. Not the best first experience."

"You can say that again."

Ron turned to his other best friend. "When's dinner? I'm starved."

Amy and Dean arrived, followed closely by Rachel, and the party soon began. While Dan, Jane, and Rachel sat around watching the burgers and discussing their respective weeks, the six teenagers splashed around in the pool, generally just having a good time. Dean seemed to have let go of any tension and was currently standing on the edge of the pool with Hermione in his arms, threatening to throw her in.

"Dean Thomas, you let me down right now, or I'll hex you into next year!"

The boy laughed, shrugged, and jumped in the pool, Hermione still in his arms and screaming at him. They surfaced, sputtering and laughing, Dean reaching over to kiss Hermione lightly on the lips. "Sorry for being such a prick the last few days, love. I just don't know how I'm going to deal with a whole year without you, knowing you three are off doing God knows what that could get you killed. I…I love you, Hermione," he finally whispered.

"Oh, Dean," Hermione whispered back as she kissed him quickly. "I love you too. I promise I'll do my best to be back for you. These last few months with you have been amazing, and I plan on having many more, but we have to take care of this Voldemort problem before that can happen. Now, before I forget, will you be my date to the Weasley/Delacour wedding?"

Smiling, Dean began nodding as Ron yelled out, "Oi, you two! There are more of us in this pool besides you, and we'd like to keep what appetite we have before dinner, if you don't mind!"

Never missing a beat, Hermione said, "Ron, nothing can make you lose your appetite. Now, leave us alone."

"Touchy. Come on, Amy. Let's get away from this snogfest. You like Quidditch?" Hermione heard Ron entertaining Amy with tales of past Quidditch games and even heard a rendition of "Weasley is Our King."

Dean pulled Hermione over to the side of the pool, and the two just sat and watched the other two couples goof off. Harry and Maria ducked under the water and pulled Ron and Amy under just as Ron leaned in to peck Amy on the cheek. Ron exploded out of the water and chased Harry out of the pool, his face as red as his hair. Maria and Amy swam over to Hermione just as Dan called for the boys to come help him set up for dinner.

"So, Amy, you and Ron?" Maria smirked as she looked at her best friend.

Amy blushed a red that would make any Weasley proud. "We've just been getting to know each other. With you four pairing off, it's kinda hard not to…"

Hermione bit her lip. "You're right, Amy. I'm really sorry. It's just that there's been some tension between Dean and me lately, and we've been taking care of that. I really didn't invite the two of you _for_ each other; it just worked out that you're both currently single after Parvati and he broke up."

"It's really okay, Hermione. I like Ron. His demeanor takes a bit to get used to, but he's really a sweet guy. I wouldn't mind getting to know him," she admitted, turning red again.

Both Maria and Hermione grinned, already making plans for Amy and Ron for the rest of the summer. Hermione knew she had limited time in which to work, but she also knew that Amy's quiet, yet straightforward, attitude was just what Ron needed to keep him in line. "I'm glad, Amy. He's a great guy. Let me give you some advice though: don't think that a few hints will get through to him. Ron needs blatancy; I spent a year throwing clue after clue to him, and I still don't think he knows I'm a girl. Just be honest with him; he needs that."

Amy nodded. "I've picked up on that. It shouldn't be a problem."

Soon, the girls were interrupted by a call to "Come and get it!" Hermione muttered something about feeling like livestock being called to feed before the laughing girls exited the pool to run to the pool house to change for dinner.

* * *

After entirely too much food and a delicious cake, Harry whisked Maria away to Hogsmeade via the Floo network. He had arrived at the Howards' early that morning to talk to Rachel and to ask her blessing on an "official" engagement between Harry and her daughter, and she had hugged him "for just being so damn perfect!" Of course, she'd given her blessing, and he told her of his plans.

Once the couple landed in the Three Broomsticks (Maria still going on about the amazing way of traveling), Harry waved to Madam Rosmerta, left a couple of galleons on the bar for the use of the fireplace, and walked out with his date.

Harry and Maria wandered around Hogsmeade for hours, with Harry showing his girlfriend the various places he, Hermione, and Ron had gotten into trouble over the years. He took her to the Hog's Head, letting her see where they had formed the DA. Maria wanted to visit every shop, especially the Quidditch shop, to Harry's delight. She wanted to learn more about the sport that held so much of her boyfriend's attention throughout his time at Hogwarts. Once she was explained the rules, she longed to see Harry in his robes, flying through the crowds, hunting the elusive snitch he had described to her. He promised her that he'd ask the Weasleys to have a game before the wedding where she could see him in action.

Maria's favorite part of the trip was the townspeople's reaction to Harry. She knew how he despised being in the center of attention, but these people didn't crowd him. These people shared a familiarity with Harry, as if they were on the same mission as he was, as if they were suffering along with the Boy-Who-Lived. Even though it was "Yes, Mr. Potter," and "Thank you, Mr. Potter," it was never in that annoying way that Harry hated. He just smiled and thanked the people in return.

He stopped at Honeydukes and picked out some of his favorites for Maria to try, including a box of chocolate frogs. She heard the owner ring up the amount, and even though she wasn't familiar with wizarding currency, she was amazed when Harry dropped a bag of gold on the counter, counting out the correct amount before tying the bag back to his belt beside his wand holster.

After leaving the candy shop, Harry said, "Now, do you want to go to Zonko's Joke Shop, or can I convince you to wait and go to the Weasleys' shop with me next week? They have a much better selection, and you just have to see Fred and George in action."

Maria smiled up at Harry. "I trust you. Now, can we go somewhere and eat some of that delectable-looking chocolate? The cake was good and all, but chocolate is a weakness of mine, if you remember."

Harry grinned and said, "Follow me." The two walked up a path out of town toward an old house. To an outsider, screeches could be heard, giving the house the appearance of being haunted. "Come on, Ria. Let's go in."

"Are you serious, Harry? Do you not hear what's going on in that house? _Something's_ already in there, and I don't care to die on my birthday."

Harry turned around and looked into her eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course. It's that house I don't trust."

"Come on, Ria. The house is just that: a house." Harry explained the history behind the house as they walked up the path. They found the opening Harry had found a few days ago where they could enter without going to Hogwarts, and they went in. Maria was surprised to find that Harry was right: the noise went away once they entered the house. _Strange_. However, once he finished explaining about Remus's "furry little problem," she appreciated the house that much more.

"Harry, I don't know if I'll ever learn everything about you. There's just so much about you."

"Ria, I'm still learning everything about me. Six years ago, I didn't even know how my parents died, much less that they died protecting me from a dark wizard because I'm the one who has to kill the bastard. I'm learning this as I go, and I can only ask that you do the same." As he talked, he led her to the living room where a blanket was set up and a fire was burning. He stopped again and turned, facing her. "Let's sit. There's some stuff you need to learn tonight that might not be so pleasant for you."

Maria sighed and nodded. She had known that something had been going on since Harry returned from school; he and Hermione had spent almost every free day together "getting ready for next year," although why "next year" was so much different than the years prior, besides being their last year, was beyond her.

"Maria, I've got a lot of stuff to talk about tonight, but I want to get the hard part out of the way first." Harry nervously opened a chocolate frog and looked at the card inside. Dumbledore looked back at him and winked, giving him the courage to go ahead. He took a bite of the frog and holding up the rest of the frog to his girlfriend's mouth. "Here, try this first."

The girl looked at him before leaning forward and taking a bite. "My God, that's wonderful! I'll never eat normal chocolate again!"

Harry smiled. "Good. Happy birthday, then. That's part one. But like I said, I have a few things to take care of." Harry took a breath. "Maria, I'm not going back to Hogwarts next year. Hermione, Ron, and I are going to be on a secret mission for Dumbledore while everyone else is back at school. Only Dumbledore and the three of us know the details of what we'll be doing, but I can tell you as much as Hermione's told Dean and Ron's told his family. We're leaving sometime after the wedding, and we don't know when exactly we'll be back. I guess when we're done. I tried to get Hermione and Ron to let me go alone, but you can guess how that went. We'll pretty much be camping out, hiding from Voldemort while we finish this.

"I know last year we at least had letters, but this time, even those will be nonexistent. No one can know where we are. I can't let you be in danger again, and writing to you will only cause problems. I have to do this, but I'm not happy about it. I'm ending this war though. I'm sick of this shit, and I want it to end as soon as possible."

Maria turned to face the fire and sighed, no longer able to look in his desperate green eyes. "So, you're going off for a year, maybe longer, and what? You want me here, waiting for word from where? Harry, my only contact to the wizarding world is Amy, who gets most of her information through her cousin, and if what you say about muggle-borns is true, Dean's a target along with you! Won't he be in danger? Who is going to let me know if you're not okay? I'm just going to be stuck at home, just like my mom was for twenty fucking years!"

"Ria! I'm not going to die on you! I didn't tell you this to ask you to give up on me. Like I said, I don't know how long I'll be, but hell, I'm planning on killing this snake as soon as possible! I thought about telling you to move on, to forget about me, but I've never had anyone like you before. I've never had someone to wait on me, to want me to come back to her! What I'm trying, very badly, to ask is will you still be here when I get through with whatever the hell I have to do to end this war?"

Another sigh. "You know how hard it is to imagine you being gone after having you, even if it was through letters? Knowing you're out there putting your life on the line every day doesn't help me relax one bit." Maria leaned over and rested her head on Harry's chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she said, "But Harry, even if I called everything off, told you to go to hell and forget all about me, I wouldn't stop worrying about you. I'd still go to school every day and wonder where you were, if you're still fighting to live. I'd worry about Ron and Hermione and everyone at the school, even thought I don't know them all like you do. So, to answer your question, yeah, I'll be here. But make me a promise, Harry."

"What is that, love?" Harry turned her to look into her eyes.

"Come see me in a year. See me for my birthday, and let me know you're safe somehow. Wake me up with a flower and a kiss, and let me know you're alive."

"Merlin, Ria. Could you be any more perfect?" With this, Harry crushed his lips against hers, still tasting Honeydukes chocolate lingering there. Before they got carried away, Harry pulled back. "I'll see you on your birthday next year. Now, we still have the rest of this birthday to worry about. How'd you like those books from Hermione?"

Maria smiled. "I loved them! She was so smart to put those charms on them where only Mum and I could read them. She told me that she'd originally planned on setting the charm for me, but she knew Mum would love them as well. She's amazing, Harry. And Ron…You should give him a nudge in Amy's direction."

"Ria, I think Amy can take matters into her own hands. She almost had him snogging her in the pool this afternoon after meeting once."

"True. I think they'll balance each other out."

"Now, back to us. Love, I know I rushed through a proposal back at Hogwarts. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, and I did the first thing that popped in my mind. Thankfully, you accepted. Now," Harry adjusted Maria where she was resting in his arms, but she was looking up at him, "I love you. We haven't been able to spend a whole lot of time together over the last year, and next year's not promising, but through our letters and phone calls and the time we have spent together, I've fallen more and more in love with you.

"I do want to wake you up, not only on your birthdays, but on the random Tuesday or Friday, with flowers and a kiss, just because I feel like it. I want to be late to work because I decided that ten more minutes in the bed was more important than being at my job on time. I want to see little Potters with our messy hair and your beautiful eyes running around our house, begging to go see Grandma Rachel because she spoils them so much. Ria, I love you so much that just the thought of leaving is tearing me in two, but the thought of you waiting here for me somehow makes it that much better."

Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, white box with the Potter crest on the top.

"Hermione and I were digging in my parents' vault today, and I came across this. If you don't like it, I'll buy you something else. Money is no option; unbeknownst to me for quite a while, my parents and Sirius left me quite well off. This was my mum's engagement ring, but I understand if you two don't have the same tastes in jewelry." Harry opened the box and looked into Maria's eyes. "Now, Maria Gabrielle Howard, I'm going to ask you properly: Will you marry me and let me buy you Honeydukes chocolate anytime you want?"

Maria was enraptured by the ring in Harry's hands. "Harry, it's perfect. I love you, and I love it! Don't you dare take this ring back! Yes, I'll marry you, and you can buy me that wonderful chocolate anytime!"


	19. Hiding

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

July flew by much faster than in recent years. The teenagers spent most of the days lounging in or by the pool at the Grangers. Dan and Jane Granger enjoyed having the kids over; Hermione had rarely had friends over before Hogwarts, and even over the last few years, the only connection they'd had with her friends had been the letters she had sent them from school. Hearing the laughter in the back yard was something they never tired of, and they dreaded the day it would end.

"Harry, what are we going to do with them?"

"Huh?" Harry was confused.

"Our families! Mum, Dad, Maria, Rachel. They're not protected here! We leave, and they're defenseless! Voldemort has to be pissed that his plan to kill Dumbledore fell through…I wonder if Snape and Draco are even still alive. You know he wasn't happy to see them that night!"

Harry nodded. "You're right. I'm not leaving them unprotected again. It was too easy to get to them last time, and once we're gone…"

"We can't come back if they're taken." Hermione rested her head in her hands. "Gah! If only there was a book to read! You know…_How to Protect Your Muggle Loved Ones_…Something!"

"Well, once we get out of this mess, we can co-author it. It'll be a best-seller!" Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Grangers' den, watching a muggle movie that neither knew the name of. Maria was at the diner, and Amy and Dean were actually at home for once, which was a rare occurrence these days. Ron had signed on to help the twins in the shop for the summer a couple days a week, leaving the other two best friends alone for the day. Harry sighed. "I miss this."

Hermione laid her head against his shoulder. "What?"

"Just spending time with you. We've been so busy this year with this horcrux shit, sexual tension with our respective partners, fights with Ron and each other, kidnappings…It's nice just to sit and watch…whatever the hell this is…"

"It is bad, isn't it?"

"The movie? Like shit."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, the movie's bad. But everything else… I'm glad, though, we have Dean and Maria. They're good for us. And I'm glad Ron has Amy now. That girl…she's most definitely good for him. Notice how his temper's eased up these last couple of weeks already? Back to your comment, though. I missed this too. It's going to be so hard to find time after all of this for just… 'us' time. Is that weird?"

"No, not weird. But I think Maria and Dean, even Ron, are comfortable enough with us to let us be. They know we don't have romantic feelings for each other; Dean would be over here right now if he thought we did. You're my…Hermione, for lack of better word. I won't say you're like a sister to me. I've never had a sister; I wouldn't know what having one felt like. I will say this though: you're family, and no one can change that. Maria's already assured me that she has no desire to keep you away, and from what I can see, Dean feels the same way."

The girl nodded. "You're right. We'll be fine." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'm just worried about everything past three minutes from this moment. Now," Hermione sat up, a purposeful look on her face, "enough of this crappy movie. How are we going to keep my parents and your fiancée and her mother safe while we're gone?"

* * *

A week later, as Maria was counting the till, she heard a distinctive _POP_ outside. Having been with Harry enough to recognize apparation when she heard it, she peeked out the window.

Walking up to the diner was a young, beautiful woman with bright pink hair and tired-looking man with graying brown hair wearing a wrinkled suit. She watched them walk up to the front door of the diner and knock. She took a deep breath; these two fit the descriptions Harry had given her of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin.

Finishing her duties, she locked everything up and walked to the front, hanging her apron on the hook by the counter. Opening the door, she asked the questions Harry had insisted upon, and she waited for the correct answers.

"Remus, where did you and Harry first meet, and what was your first conversation about?"

"Hogwarts Express, and Harry had fainted from an encounter with the Dementors, so I had to revive him."

"Nymphadora…"

"Don't call me that! The name's Tonks!"

Maria laughed. "That's exactly what he said you'd say. I'd say I feel safe with you two."

Tonks lifted a brow. "That little hair-brain told you to call me Nym…that awful name? He'll pay…"

Lupin placed a comforting hand on her elbow. "Come on now, Tonks. Let's get Maria back to Harry before he comes and finds her himself and blows everything." The man smiled at Maria and held his arm out. She smiled faintly, remembering the sick feeling she got every time she did this, and grabbed his arm with one hand and her bag with another.

Suddenly, she was back in her apartment. Lupin looked at her. "Get what you need. Your mother is already at the safehouse, as are the Grangers and Harry. Rachel didn't want to pack for you because she figured you'd want to pick out what you wanted to take to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding next week."

Maria nodded and rushed to her room, gathering clothes, toiletries, and shoes in her suitcase. Looking through her dresses, she finally settled on the perfect dress for the wedding, knowing Harry would love it. She returned to Lupin and Tonks a short time later, ready to go. The three then apparated outside of 13 Grimmauld Place. Lupin took a piece of paper and showed it to Maria, explaining once again the Fidelius charm. Suddenly, a new house appeared; a stunned Maria was lead into the front door, told to be quiet until they made it into the kitchen where the rest of the occupants were sitting around the dinner table.

"Ria! Finally!" Rachel ran up to hug her daughter.

"Mum! How long have you been here?"

"Oh about…" The two were interrupted by an annoyed, "HARRY!"

Harry, who hadn't been in the dining area when the trio walked in, peeked around the door. "Tonks…I can…," he got out before flash flew by his head. He ducked back before jumping out. "What the hell, Tonks? All of this over…?" But he didn't get this last sentence out because this time, the young Metamorphmagus hit her mark. Harry doubled over, falling to the floor.

Maria jumped into action, running to Harry's side. "Harry! What did she do? Are you hurt? Of course you're hurt! Look at you! You can't even breathe! Look at me, love. Do you know where you are?" She looked to the others in the room. "Well, aren't you going to do something?!" she asked until she heard laughter. She looked down at her fiancé, and Harry was still doubled, but he was laughing, and tears were pouring down his face.

"T…tickling ch..ch...charm. The bitch hit me with," Harry cackled with laughter, "a freaking tickling charm!"

"Well, it was much nicer than what I could have done!" Tonks came over and stood over the two. "How dare you go throwing around that God-awful name? Telling people they can call me _that_? I should have hexed your balls off, but no, I want you to have kids one day, so maybe then you can see how it feels for all your good deeds to go unnoticed."

"Tonks," the charm had finally worn off, and Maria was helping Harry up. "You're not my mum. You're barely seven years older than I am."

"Well, like it or not, at the moment, you currently have at least four mums looking out for you, three of them here, and that's not even including professors at Hogwarts, so you'd better get used to it."

Harry nodded, squeezed Maria's hand, and went up to Tonks. "Sorry. I know how bad you hate that name. It was just the easiest way to have Maria identify you."

Tonks grabbed the boy and hugged him. "I know. I just wanted to give you a reminder of just how bad I really hate that fucking name." With that, she poked him in the side and went back and wrapped her arm around Remus, laying her head on his shoulder.

Harry turned back around, giving Maria a goofy grin. "I see you've met _Tonks_ and Lupin, although technically, Tonks is actually a Lupin. The two are married. I tried to talk Remus out of it, but the idiot didn't listen. Anyway, they'll be in and out of here, keeping an eye on you four, although no one but the Order knows about this location. I'm worried because Snape knows the location, but if he's still alive and is indeed working both for _and_ against us, I don't think he'll give us away.

"Tonks will come each morning after school begins and 'drive' you to school, although, you're more loony than I thought you were if you actually get in a car with her. She'll just apparate you to a safe point near the school, where Amy will meet you. Amy's being protected by the Thomas family, even though they've…" Harry realized he hadn't told Maria this information yet.

"What is it, Harry?" Maria looked worried.

He sighed. "We've received information through the Order that the Thomases are one of the families that has already been targeted by Voldemort. He hasn't given an order for an attack, and because Amy and her family don't have wands, they'll be fine, but Dean and his family are in hiding now. Dean's not returning to Hogwarts either, but they said they don't want to put anyone in danger by coming here."

"The idiot! Why can't he just listen like a normal human being?" Maria looked over at Hermione for the first time. Sitting at the table, Hermione had her head in her hands, and her eyes were red as if she had been crying for hours. Jane rubbed her back soothingly.

"'Mione, Dean's a powerful wizard. He has to look after his family, and if they're not willing to come here, we can't force him to either. You know that. Plus, what can you and I do to protect him that he can't? He might be in even more danger with us around." Harry comforted his friend as he grabbed her up in a tight hug.

Maria gulped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry shrugged. Giving Hermione one last squeeze, he walked over to Maria and Rachel. "I'm going to steal your daughter away for a bit, okay Rachel?" Rachel nodded as Harry kissed her cheek.

"Take your time, Potter."

Harry led Maria up to Sirius's bedroom. He had already shown this room to Rachel, who had broken down as soon as she walked in. She had known immediately where they were when they apparated in front of the house, having been shown the house by Sirius on one of their walks decades before.

"Whose room is this?" Maria took in the messy room, the posters on the wall, and the rumpled bed before looking back at Harry.

"It was my godfather's. I thought about letting Rachel stay in here. I'd say she deserves to, eh?" It seemed as if Harry were asking for permission from Maria before allowing Rachel to sleep in his godfather's bed.

"Oh, Harry. I think she'd be honored. Why don't you stay here though?" she asked, looking into his emerald eyes. She hadn't had a moment alone with him in days, always being flanked by either her mom, the Grangers (more specifically, Hermione), the Thomases, or Ron.

"I can't," Harry answered honestly. "Sirius, even in the short time I knew him, came to mean too much to me. I'm staying in the room I always stay in when I'm here, at least until we leave for the Burrow in a couple of days. You can bunk with Hermione, if you want, or there are other rooms to choose from. I'd pick 'Mione, though. This house can be pretty intimidating at night."

Maria nodded. "As long as Hermione doesn't mind…"

"Hell, she'd be disappointed if you didn't. She probably needs someone to talk to about Dean, anyway. I'm not much help in that department, and her mum is at her wit's end. He is planning on being at the wedding, but I'm afraid of the row that could possibly happen between the two."

"Now, is this why you called me up here? To show me this room? Or is it about what I asked downstairs that no one else wanted to talk about?"

Harry's eyes darkened. "Maria…" He took her hand and led her to the bed, pulling her down to sit. He kissed her softly before looking her in the eyes. "Dean and his family swore that they didn't want to come here because they didn't want to put you in danger, and that's probably true. However, they also know that wherever I am, and whoever associates with me now is on top of the Dark Lord's list. I have to get away from here, Maria. Away from here," he paused, looking her dead in the eyes with enough pain and love to take her breath away, "and away from you.

"That bastard took you away one time. He's not doing that again. I fought for you to be home-schooled this year, but Tonks convinced me that she would be at the school each day to protect you, and we have Remus at the hospital with your mum. I'm charming your bracelet, and your mum will get a charm as well, so that all members of the Order, excluding Snape, will know if you two or the Grangers are in danger. We're taking no chances here, Maria. Voldemort's mad; he lost the chance to kill not only me, but also Dumbledore, back in June, and he's not the forgiving type. To make it simple: he's a Hitler with magic. The fact that you're a muggle just fuels his fire; I can't let him find you."

"But Harry, what about you? Where will you be through all of this?" Maria couldn't comprehend how Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving during the most dangerous time.

"I have the brightest witch I know with me. I'll be fine. We'll be camping and moving around constantly. He won't be able to find us. Dumbledore's promised to help us along the way, providing any information he can find for us. He has a phoenix he can use to contact us with; it can apparate without giving our position away, unlike an owl that just flies in and out."

Maria leveled with Harry. "Be honest, Potter. What are the chances of you seeing my next birthday?"

His eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this level of bluntness. "Honestly? Maria, you'd better enjoy me while you have me here. I don't know what I'm going up against, and although I can sit here all day and promise you I'll be at your side next June, there's no way in hell I can keep that promise on my own. But know this," he said, taking her hands as tears began to drop on her lap, "I love you. And, hey, look at me. The first thing I plan on doing if I get back to you, after giving you that flower and kiss, is planning a wedding with you, so you have no excuse on being unprepared. Just be waiting for me, right?"

"Harry, how can I plan a wedding with you out there, not knowing if you're dead or not? Even if you live, look at what you'll have gone through! Look at the terrible things you'll have seen and possibly done!"

"Will you still love me?"

Maria's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Will…you…still…love…me?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Well, you're all worried about what I'll be like when I get back! I just want to know if you'll still love me if I'm a war-damaged, possibly injured, shadow of who I am now! Will you still love me?" Harry's eyes brightened with each statement, honestly wanting to hear her answer.

"Love, I'd still love you even if you came back to me broken beyond repair. I'd spend the rest of my life taking care of you. That's what I promised when I took your ring, and I mean my promises. I just…"

"If you love me that much, then plan the wedding. I'll be here for it. Forget what I said earlier. I refuse to disappoint you, and I refuse to let what happened to Sirius and your mum happen to us."

Harry took Maria in his arms, and he didn't let her go until Rachel came looking for them almost an hour later, finding the two asleep on Sirius's bed. Rachel smiled and walked towards Hermione's room; she hoped the poor girl wouldn't mind an older roommate tonight.


	20. The Wedding

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Ouch…apparently, late afternoon is not a good time to post. Anyway, we're nearing the end…maybe...quite possibly…  
_

* * *

The Grimmauld Place crew decided to throw Harry a birthday party on the next night, the eighteenth of July, the night before the teenagers and Remus left for the Burrow to prepare for the Weasley/Delacour wedding, which was on the thirty-first, Harry's actual birthday. The plan was for Remus to drop Harry, Maria, and Hermione off with Arthur and Molly before returning back to the safehouse. The three would be safe behind the wards at the Weasley household until after the wedding, when Remus would return to pick up Maria to bring her back.

Maria wasn't happy about returning without her fiancé, but she knew it had to be done, so she decided to make the most of these last two weeks with him. Regardless of the promises he made her last night, promises not to leave her at the altar, she wasn't stupid; Maria knew that the chances of Harry returning to her were slim, and she knew he knew it too. However, the girl pushed these thoughts out of her head as she carried a large treacle tart into the dining area. Harry had asked for her treacle tart in lieu of a cake, and she felt honored.

"And there she is! At least I know I'll never starve once we're married. I could live off of this lady's treacle tart…" Harry bragged as he dove into his first piece.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, you can't live off dessert for the rest of your life. Plus, I seem to remember you saying that Maria can cook actual food pretty well, not to mention your culinary talents."

Maria laughed. "I've already decided that Harry can do most of the actual cooking. I was embarrassed by the joke of what I called a meal after I tasted his shrimp linguini that first time."

"Ah, love, I was just trying to impress you and Rachel. Plus, I'm still a teenager. I live for junk food; we'd have pizza and the like most nights if it were left up to me."

Maria picked up a piece of tart with her fork and fed it to Harry before kissing him. "As long as I'm eating it with you, I don't care what we have."

"Oh, Merlin…gag me, you two! Get a room!" Tonks walked in from her nightly rounds. Each morning and night she and Lupin checked the wards on the house, just to see if anything had tried to breach them throughout the course of the night or day. She sat down beside her husband and pecked his cheek before taking a piece of tart for herself.

Rachel shook her head. "I think they did find a room; I found them in it last night," she finished cheekily, looking at her daughter and future son-in-law.

The two turned a bright shade of red, Harry's much more noticeable as he stammered, "Oh my God, Rachel. I swear to you, nothing happened! You do believe me, right? I wouldn't…"

The whole table was laughing at the couple's embarrassment. Rachel took pity and stopped. "Harry, calm down. I was putting you on. I was a little shocked because of what you said about how you feel about sleeping in Sirius's room, but I could tell whatever you two had been talking about had taken a bit out of both of you, so I decided to leave you be."

Maria nodded and grabbed Harry's hand as he began to talk, her ring glinting in the light from above the table. "We cleared up a lot. But just to let everyone here know, and we'll do the same at the Burrow, there will be a wedding once this mess is over, so you all had better plan to be there. I don't know where, and we don't even have an inkling of a date, but just plan on it."

Tonks spoke up. "Well, we can go ahead and make our contribution to the wedding party. Remus and I will be providing either a flower girl or a ring bearer in a few months. We just found out. That's one of the many reasons we signed up for this job. I couldn't continue being an auror right now in my condition. And Harry, we were wondering if you'll be the baby's godfather?"

Harry brightened. "Tonks, Remus, that's great! Congratulations! And of course, I'd be honored!" The rest of the table also congratulated the couple, talking of babies and names, but Harry noticed that Remus didn't seem quite as happy as the rest. "Remus, can I talk to you?"

The lycanthrope nodded and followed Harry from the room. "Remus, what's up? Aren't you happy?"

"About the baby? I'm supposed to be, aren't I?" Remus's eyes were filled with tears immediately, not able to hide his true emotions any longer.

"Moony, what's wrong? Are you afraid of becoming a dad? Is that it? Is it the war?" Harry tried to understand his father's friend, the closest thing he had to a dad at the moment. "You can level with me, mate."

"Harry, I am scared, but not just about becoming a father. There are so many things that could go wrong with this baby. If it even survives being a half-werewolf, it could kill Dora before she can even give birth. She's not a werewolf; her body's not built to carry one of my kind! Then, say she gives birth and lives; Harry, a baby and a new mother? Voldemort lives for that kind of blackmail! He and Fenrir, you know, the son-of-a-bitch who turned me, would love a chance to get a hold of Dora and any child of mine, just to prove they can! I can't let them get hurt!"

The younger man grabbed his friend in a hug. "Moony, don't think like that. I trust you with my most precious possession for a reason! Tonks is strong; she'll be just fine. She knew what she was getting into when she married you; heck, she chased _you_ for the longest! You don't know; maybe this baby won't even have any signs of being a were. Just trust that everything will be fine. We have enough to worry about!"

Remus nodded. "I know, I know. I just can't help it. As much as I don't want to, I already love this baby, and…Merlin help me…if anyone harms it, they're dead, Harry. I don't think I can reign in the wolf inside if anyone touches Dora or my child."

Harry grinned. "That's exactly why I feel comfortable leaving Maria with you. I've noticed you over the last two days. You've become quite possessive over her as well."

"Well, she's your future mate, Harry. You're like a son to me, so I guess I've already begun to see her as a daughter. Tonks really likes her. You nor Hermione have anything to worry about around here. We'll take care of your family, mate."

"I know you will, Moony. I wouldn't have trusted anyone else more."

* * *

The next day, the three teens arrived at the Burrow very unceremoniously. Remus hugged all three of them, promising to watch their parents to the best of his abilities.

"You take care of that baby of yours too, Remus. I expect to be Auntie 'Mione when I get home," Hermione whispered to the werewolf before kissing him on the cheek. He nodded as he moved to Maria.

"Enjoy your time here. The Burrow is a special place. I'm sure Harry'll show you that."

Maria smiled. "I've come to enjoy any place he is," she said, glancing at Harry, "but from all I've heard about this place, I can't wait to experience it." She grabbed Remus into a tight hug. "I'll be back in a few weeks to help take care of Tonks. I don't care how much you're supposed to be taking care of me. I've grown attached to that woman."

Remus smiled. "You're a special lady. Potter's lucky to have you. I'll see you on the first." He moved on to the boy he'd come to think of as his son.

"Harry." Tears filled his eyes. He knew just how dangerous Harry and his friends' mission was, even if he didn't know the details. He'd talked to Dumbledore enough to know that much.

"I'll be fine, Moony. Remember, I have Hermione with me, and now I have two reasons to get back. I not only have a wedding to be back for, but I have a godchild waiting on me. I'll see you again, mate."

"You'd better, Potter. I won't forgive you as quickly as I did your father if you run off and die on me."

"Same here. Take care of everyone." With that, Remus turned on his heel and disapparated. The nearer it got to full moon, the fewer people the werewolf wanted to see. Hermione had cooked up a full stock of wolfsbane while she was at Grimmauld Place to stave off his symptoms, but he still suffered.

Harry wrapped his arm around Maria's waist while looking at the familiar rambling house. "Come on, ladies. The Weasleys are expecting us."

And indeed they were. Maria was overwhelmed by the sea of red hair once again, but if she thought it was bad at Kings Cross, that was nothing compared to the wave she experienced once she was in the clutches of Molly Weasley in her element.

"Maria! How nice to see you again! How are you? Let me see…is that what I think it is? HARRY! Why didn't you tell me? Is this your mother's ring? How wonderful!" While Molly took a breath, Harry once again wrapped his arm around Maria's waist. Hermione had taken her things up to the room she would be sharing with Maria (Fred and George's old room).

"Mrs. Weasley, I haven't had a chance to tell you! I actually asked her to marry me…" he looked at her before saying, "on her birthday." They had decided that they didn't want people to think that he just proposed to her out of necessity. The only proposal they wanted known was the romantic one made in Hogsmeade on June 25th, her birthday.

"So, Maria, you know about everything? That episode at Hogwarts didn't hurt you or anything, did it?" Molly's concern shown through her eyes.

"No ma'am." Maria finally got her chance to speak. "Harry and Hermione stepped in just in time to save me. No lasting injuries. I appreciate you letting me stay here. I'm sure you don't get many muggles out this way, right?"

"Truly, we don't. I will warn you though, my husband my question you to death! Poor Harry and Hermione will be glad to have you here. He loves everything muggle, and you're new blood. He'll think he can question you to his heart's content. I'll be sure to tell him not to bug you too much. Now, are you two hungry? GINNY! Tell Hermione to come down and get something to eat!"

Ginny soon arrived, followed by Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm not really hungry…" Hermione began, but she stopped when she saw the look in the older woman's eyes. "I guess I can eat _something_."

Maria smiled. If Mrs. Weasley could get Hermione to eat, she was a good woman in her book. Hermione hadn't been eating nearly as much as she needed over the last few days, worried about Dean. Harry claimed he was more worried for Dean because when the girl finally saw him, he was in for the row of his life, but Maria could see where Hermione was coming from. She didn't know where the love of her life was hiding; all she knew was that a madman was after him and his family with the intent of killing them. Hermione had the added burden, however, of having the ability of helping, but Dean wouldn't let her. No wonder the girl was miserable.

Maria stepped away from Harry, who had started talking to Ginny, and sat by Hermione. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione's red-rimmed eyes (they hadn't lost this color since arriving at the safehouse) met Maria's. She whispered, "Oh Maria, I don't know what I'll do when I see Dean. I'm afraid that once I get him within my grasp, I'm not going to let him go! The idiot won't see reason!"

Maria put a hand over her friend's. "Hermione, I know how you feel. Don't look at me like that. I don't even have a way of protecting Harry, even if I wanted to! Dean's a big boy, and I think he's safe where he is. He wouldn't put his family in danger because he's too prideful to come let you protect him. He knows you love him, and I think you need to follow the advice everyone's been giving me about Harry: enjoy the time you have with him. Don't fight with him while he's here. Just love him and be glad he's with you. If I couldn't do that with Harry, I'd be an emotional wreck, and we'd have probably broken up right after my kidnapping."

The older girl seemed to ponder what Maria was saying as Harry sat down beside his fiancée with Ginny sitting across from them.

"'Ria, do you remember Ginny, Ron's sister?"

Maria smiled and nodded. "Of course. How are you Ginny?"

"Wonderful. I'm glad you could come a few days before the wedding. Harry tells me you've never seen a Quidditch game."

"I'd never heard of Quidditch before Harry told me he was a wizard. It seems interesting though."

"Oh, it is! We have time to pick up a few games when the boys get home! It should make for some fun games with all of the Weasleys, Harry, and Dean flying around! We'll even get to use the snitch!"

Molly took this moment to levitate some tea and biscuits onto the table. "This should hold you over until dinner. I have to run out and check the laundry out back. Call if you need anything!" She ran out before they could say anything.

Maria stared after her. "Is she always like that?"

Ginny laughed. "Mum? Oh yeah. She loves being a mother. I don't know if she could do anything else now, seeing as she's done this for over two decades. Now, she's just ready for the next generation to come around. That's why she's so excited for this wedding and yours."

"Ours?"

"Of course, Maria. Hermione here and Harry are as much Mum's as Ron is. She thought at one time these two would actually marry into the family, you know. I had this little," she shot a glare at Harry's loud cough, "well, decent-sized crush on Boy Wonder over there, and Ron and Hermione seemed to have something going on at one time. However, Harry and I found that we were better friends and teammates than lovers, and Hermione is just too smart for Ron in general," she said, smiling over at a slightly grinning Granger. "So, now Mum is determined to marry all of us off as quickly as possible."

Maria paused. "Does she know about Amy?"

Ginny shook her head. "He mentioned Amy to me, told me he's probably bringing her to the wedding, but he hasn't broken the news to Mum. Doesn't want Amy to feel pressured, especially since the trio's headed out after the wedding."

"Does Molly know we're leaving afterwards?" This came from Hermione.

"No. Ron thought you three could either tell her together, or just leave."

"Blimey, Ron! When does he get home?" Harry wasn't happy with their best friend.

"Should be here with the twins about three. They're only doing inventory today because it's Sunday.

The four walked outside after tea, Harry showing Maria his Firebolt, which he had decided to leave at the Burrow for safekeeping since leaving Hogwarts.

"Fly with me."

"Are you bloody crazy? Hermione, did you hear this idiot?"

"Oh I heard him. He can't convince me to get on that deathtrap either." Hermione stuck out her tongue at Harry, who smiled. _At least she's feeling better. Whatever Maria said to her must have helped._

"Come on, love. Hermione just over thinks everything. It's fun, right Ginny?" Harry decided to recruit his fellow flyer, knowing she wouldn't betray him like Hermione just did.

"You'll love it, Maria. Trust Harry. He was an expert on a broom the first time he sat on one, or so I've heard."

Hermione sighed. "That _is_ true, Maria. The first time he even tried to fly, he was recruited to play Quidditch. The youngest seeker in a century, right Harry?"

_Finally, some help!_ "That's right," he said, smugly. "Now, just a short ride around the property?"

Maria looked ready to argue, then slumped her shoulders, muttering something about _stupid green eyes_. Harry laughed, leading her to an open area in the yard.

Harry straddled the broom, and then he indicated for Maria to do the same in front of him. She hesitantly sat down, and Harry wrapped his legs around hers and his arms around her waist, holding the broom in front of her. "Now, I'm going to kick off. We won't go high at first."

Maria was scared to death, but when Harry wrapped those arms around her, she relaxed slightly. _At least if we fall, we'll die together_, she thought. When he kicked off, she felt a thrill that she had never felt before go through her. "Holy shit!"

Harry laughed, directing the broom around the yard about five feet above the ground. "Ready to go higher?" he whispered in her ear, sending chills over her body. She nodded, and he lifted the broom slightly, and the broom rose higher until Hermione and Ginny were specks on the ground.

"Look up, love." Maria looked up, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh, Harry."

The Burrow, which had looked like a ramshackle building barely standing when she had first arrived, now looked slightly majestic from this point of view. She suddenly saw the home Harry had known for the last six years, the place he had come when life at the Dursleys had become too much to handle. She saw the family who had rescued him on more than one occasion; the mother he had never known who had "fattened" him up before he was sent back to school, who never questioned the fact that she had acquired to more children without asking for them. She remembered Harry's description of Molly from their first phone conversation.

"So Molly was the girlfriend you told me about that first day?"

"Huh?" Harry was confused.

"You told me that day on the phone that you were being summoned, and I asked if it was your girlfriend. You told me, and I quote, 'One of the many, I'm afraid. This one is about fifty, short, pudgy, and has seven children, nine if you include Hermione and me, which she does.'"

"I can't believe you remember that."

Maria leaned back slightly. "I told you, I wanted to figure you out, so I was listening to everything. I'm glad you have Molly, Harry."

"_We_ have Molly. She's already adopted you, Maria. I told her about you over Christmas hols, and she's the one who told me how to go about telling you about me."

"Oh wow. Harry, I know it's not the same, but you can never say you don't have a family."

"You don't know how much I know that, Maria, and you don't know how much I'm beginning to appreciate every moment."

Over the next week and a half, wedding preparations kept the teenagers busy. Hermione and Harry persuaded Ron to inform his parents of the trio's plans for after the wedding, which didn't help Molly's stress level at all. However, because Dumbledore was helping the teenagers, she was at a much higher level of ease than she would have been otherwise.

Dean and Amy apparated in two days before the wedding, and after an hour long conversation in Hermione's room, Dean and Hermione emerged, not smiling, but much less tense than before.

Ron introduced Amy as his "good friend," and Molly took the hint. She was extremely nice to the girl, but she didn't want to scare her off, so she held back on the wedding talk...for now.

Maria was amazed at the Quidditch games she got to witness when the whole family was together. Harry was brilliant as seeker, as was Charlie Weasley. The two were very evenly matched, but Harry's slim stature overtook Charlie's broad frame every time. Around the dinner table at night, the Weasleys found it amusing to tell embarrassing stories to Amy, Dean, and Maria about each other, especially Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Harry's ears turned especially red when the twins recounted his first Quidditch game and how he caught the snitch in his mouth.

"We knew then that he was something special!" exclaimed George…or was it Fred?

"Aye, George." _It was George!_ "We knew that anyone who could catch a snitch in his mouth was destined for great things!"

The Weasley twins were something of a mystery to her. They seemed to find her amusing as well. They had yet to prank her, not seeming to know exactly how to go about it, with her being a complete muggle. Harry warned her, though, to never drink, eat, or wear anything the two gave her.

* * *

The day of the wedding (and Harry's birthday) dawned bright and sunny. Maria and Hermione, although not in the wedding party, rushed around, doing some last-minute decorating for Molly and peeking in on Fleur, making sure she didn't need anything before the ceremony.

Maria had been amazed at Fleur's beauty when she arrived. Harry explained something about Veelas and their charm, which worried her about Harry, but he quickly explained that he somehow had always been able to control himself around Fleur and her sister Gabby. The younger Veela obviously had a thing for Maria's fiancé, but after hearing about Harry saving her life in his fourth year, she knew it was harmless, especially on Harry's end.

Once the wedding finally started, the teenagers sat in their seats and took note of the guests. Maria once again felt lost in a sea of red, but even more, she felt a feeling of what she could only describe as _magic_ radiating around the place. She'd felt it since meeting Harry, but with all of these witches and wizards around, the feeling was overwhelming. Her fiancé seemed to read her mind.

"It's the bonding ceremony. When two magical beings are bonded, every witch and wizard at the ceremony takes part in a way, sending positive energy towards the couple. Does it help? Maybe. The more positive and powerful the love is between the couple, the more powerful the bond is."

Maria looked at Harry. "What about us, Harry? I'm not magical at all. We won't have a normal 'bonding' ceremony, will we?"

"I've looked in on it," Harry whispered. "There are plenty of ceremonies for wizards/witches and muggles. I've left all of the information in your suitcase where you can look at it when you get home. If you want one of those, I'm willing. However, a regular church ceremony is fine with me as well. I'd marry you anywhere."

Just as he said this, Fleur began walking down the aisle. The two had missed the bridesmaids during their discussion, so they watched Bill welcome his bride at the front of the gathering. When the ministry official began, the magic Maria felt earlier multiplied immensely.

"Harry, this is overwhelming."

"Is it? I guess it would be for you. You ever felt magic coming from me?"

"I have, but not this much. I guess it's the number of people, eh?"

"Probably so. Here, hold my hand." The pressure was still there, but Harry's hand always made everything feel better. She looked over and saw Ron doing the same thing for Amy.

"You okay?" Amy asked her friend.

"I am now. This is just a little strange."

Amy smiled. "You'll get used to it."

The ceremony wasn't long, but at the end, a bright light signaled a very strong bond had taken place. The party was moved to the large white tent in the back, where Molly had set up food, and the men had placed a dance floor.

Harry and Maria grabbed their plates and watched the new couple twirl around, dancing as if no one else was in the room. "Can you dance, Harry?"

"Eh, I had to once at a Yule Ball at school, but I'm not great."

Finishing her plate, she grabbed his hand. "Come on, you owe me."

The two joined the ever-expanding dance floor, Harry's eyes moving back and forth. "'Ria! I can't dance!"

"Just hold me, Harry. It's a slow one." She put his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, playing with the hair at his nape. "However, step on my toes, and we'll have issues. These shoes are already squeezing them enough."

"No promises, love. I'm clumsy when I try to keep rhythm." Harry smirked and kissed her neck.

"Sweet Merlin! A wedding is sappy enough! Now we have to watch Potter and the girl crazy enough to marry him go at it on the dance floor! Find a room!" George laughed as Maria grabbed a spoon from a nearby table and threw it in his direction.

"So, Potter. How was your seventeen birthday? Exciting? Exhilarating? Boring?"

"Well, I have a beautiful girl in my arms, so it's definitely not that last one. As for the other two, what'd you get me?" Harry gave her a naughty grin.

"Mr. Potter, I'm abashed at your forwardness! However, I do, in fact, have something for you. Come with me."

The two snuck back towards the Burrow and up to Hermione and Maria's room. She looked through her suitcase and pulled out a gift. He sat on her bed and began to open it.

"Harry, wait." When he looked up, he saw her grin. She took the box from him. "Let's go to your room. I'll stop by the bathroom, then come to your room and show you your present. How about it?"

Harry, not exactly a slow man, began nodding with a smile. "Sounds good to me. I'll meet you there."

Maria entered the bathroom and pulled the dark blue negligee from the box she'd given Harry. She knew it was a risk, not only to her heart, but to Harry's, to do this tonight, but damn, she may never see him again. She had to show him just how much she loved him, and by morning, he would know just how much, inside and out.


	21. The Next Day

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Just a reminder…This fic is rated T, so nothing graphic. Sorry for all of you waiting on some smut…Not in this one!_

* * *

Maria woke suddenly, knowing something was wrong. She reached behind her where Harry had been just a few short hours before, but the bed was cold. The sun still hadn't made an appearance yet, but a quick glance at the clock by Harry's bed told Maria that it was after five.

_Where the hell is Harry?_

She sat up and looked around the room. On the bed, the Quidditch jersey Harry wore during every game was lying as if it had been left specifically for her. As she put it on, she spotted a piece of parchment in the dim light. Turning on the lamp by the bed, she sat down to read Harry's familiar handwriting.

_Ria,_

_Merlin, do I hate myself right now! Not for what happened last night…I could never regret that. If, by some terrible act of fate, I do never see you again, at least I had the chance to spend my last night with you in your arms. I hope you know how much I really love you, because I do. Maria, I love you more than I could ever tell you. _

_Why do I hate myself? Well, if you're reading this, you're awake and wondering where I am. I hope you found my jersey…it's the one piece of clothing I left. I want you to have it. If you go to yours and Hermione's room, you'll find her gone as well. We decided that leaving before anyone awakened would be best. I can't look in your eyes and tell you good-bye…not again. The next time I see you, either this war will be over, or it'll be your birthday. I plan on the former coming true first, but we'll see. _

_Amy's going to need you today, as will Dean. Amy doesn't know as much as you two do, so explain to her what's going on. Ron, in his constant effort to get out of telling people things, neglected to go into too many details with the poor girl. _

_Remus should be there to get you by noon. Take care of everyone, especially Tonks and my godson (because that's what she'll have…I'm Harry Potter. You know what a goddaughter would do to my reputation?). She's a special lady, and she's going to need your help in the next few months!_

_Once again, I LOVE YOU. You need anything, Floo Dumbledore or McGonagall at Hogwarts. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Maria began sobbing before she finished the letter, her tears joining the dark spots that were already on the parchment, spots she knew were made by Harry as he sat up in the early morning hours writing this letter, not knowing how he was going to tell her goodbye.

The girl snuck to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and snuck to her bedroom, the one she had been sharing with Hermione. Hermione's bed looked like it hadn't even been slept in, as did hers. Maria dressed for the day, folding Harry's jersey and putting it in her suitcase. She was packed and ready to see her mom, but she knew she had a few hours before Remus would be there to get them.

Before heading to breakfast, she went back to Harry's room and cleaned up all the evidence of their previous night. The dark blue negligee that Harry had loved so much was folded to carry back to her suitcase. She looked at the sheets. Evidence at what Harry had taken from her glared at the girl as she unconsciously blushed. He had been so careful, making sure to take his time with her, even though he was just as inexperienced as she was.

He had shyly pulled out a condom from his wallet. "Not that I've ever needed it. Uncle Vernon gave it to me last summer when I was riding the tube so much, saying he didn't want any more little freaks running around that he would have to take care of." Thankful that he had thought of protection, and ashamed that she hadn't, she had kissed him, glad for his bastard of an uncle for once. For extra protection, he murmured what he told her was a contraceptive charm. "I want kids, but I want to be here to experience everything with you. I won't leave a child fatherless like I was."

Shaking her head, she looked back at the bed, not knowing how she was going to get the obvious stain out of the sheet before Molly saw. Thinking over the inhabitants of the house, she had an idea. _Ginny!_

She rushed to Ginny's room and crept past Amy's sleeping form. Maria shook Ginny until the redhead looked up at the worried-looking girl. "Maria, what is it? What time is it?"

"Almost seven. Could you come with me? I need your help!"

Ginny eased out of bed, and the two ran up the stairs to Harry's room. Ginny looked around. "Um, why did you bring me here? Where's Harry?"

_Shit. Didn't think I'd have to let that cat out of the bag that soon…_ "They're gone. Harry left a letter for me; they didn't want to have to actually say goodbye to anyone this morning, so they took off in the middle of the night."

"You room with Hermione, Maria, and Harry left you a note. You didn't hear when they left?"

Ginny must have caught Maria's guilty look. "Or did even you room with Hermione last night?"

"Ah, not exactly. I, uh, spent the night with Harry last night, and he snuck out this morning without waking me. The fact that I spent the night with him is actually what I need help with. Do you know…God, this is embarrassing."

"What is it, Maria? Is it something about Harry? What? Mum will be coming up to check on us in a bit if we don't come down to breakfast."

_Just out with it, Maria!_ "Fine! I need help removing a certain…stain…from your mother's sheets, Ginny! Harry and I sort of made a mess, and short of actually doing a load of laundry this morning, I can't do anything to keep your mum from knowing what went on under her roof during her son's wedding reception last night!" Maria stopped to take a breath as Ginny began laughing.

"You're lucky Mum taught us all of these spells from an early age. Let me go get another wand. Can't have the ministry seeing a sixteen-year-old doing under-age magic!" The three minutes Ginny was gone were the longest in Maria's life, or at least that's what they felt like.

When she returned, she pulled the sheets back, muttered something that sounded like _scourgify_, and suddenly, the sheets were back to their impeccable white hue. Maria, relieved, walked up to Ginny and grabbed her. "Thank you so much!"

Ginny smiled. "Not a problem. Now, let's go wake Amy and Dean and go break the news to the rest of the family about the runaways. Then, afterwards, I want details!"

* * *

The family was not happy with the disappearance of Harry, Hermione, and Ron, especially Molly. Of course, Maria, Dean, and Amy were not exactly happy either, but because they had been prepared, especially Maria and Dean, they knew why the three had left when they did. They tried to defend them, but Molly didn't back down easily.

Ginny and Amy cornered Maria in her room, Amy knowing that something was off about Maria. The girl gave in and told all to her two friends, from the moment she and Harry left the reception up until she read his letter that very morning. They sat on Maria's bed together until Dean knocked on the door and asked to speak to Maria alone. Ginny and Amy left the two and closed the door, leaving Dean to sit awkwardly on Hermione's bed.

"So, they're gone."

"Yeah. Did Hermione leave you a note or anything?"

Dean nodded. "I think you and I woke up in the same position, Maria. When we got back last night, Hermione stopped by her room, and you weren't there. We saw you and Harry leave the reception, so we put two and two together. Hermione stayed with me last night."

"Oh. So you woke up…"

"And she was gone. Her note helped, but Merlin, Maria, I still can't comprehend that I won't see her until that bastard is dead. Why does she have to follow Potter and Weasley everywhere? Why is she so…Hermione?"

"Would you love her so much if she wasn't?"

Dean smiled slightly. "Probably not. I probably wouldn't have known her name if she hadn't been around Harry and Ron all of those years. But Maria, she's muggle-born! She's putting herself out there, just daring You-Know…Voldemort to come after her! Not only that, she's Harry's best friend! That puts a target on her back all on its own!" His eyes widened at that last statement. "Maria, I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry, Dean. I know what you mean. Harry's in a dangerous position, and I know you think that Hermione doesn't have to be with him. But Dean, she's been with him since first year, as has Ron. This Voldemort character knows that. He would target her anyway. Also, Harry's her family. She knows you're protected, but I think, from my talks with the two of them, she expects Harry to be the one to get into the most trouble. As much as she complains about him having a 'saving people thing,' she's just as bad.

He nodded. "I know. I just have been able to keep my eye on her this whole time, and now, I'm at a loss."

Maria reached over. "I understand completely. But we'll do what we can here, you more than I can, but they need us here. You'll be watching over your family, and that's your job right now. Hermione's powerful, so I think we need to trust those three to take care of each other. They'll have each other's backs."

Dean sighed. "Yeah. Thanks, Maria. I think you have a better grasp on this world than most wizards and witches do."

"I can only hope. Come on, let's go have lunch before Remus comes and takes me away."

* * *

"Maria! Remus is here!" Ginny came in the house, pulling a tired-looking Lupin into the house.

Molly ran into entryway, greeting her guest. "Remus! Ginny, did you ask the security question?"

"Of course, Mum. I'm not stupid!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No one said you were, dear. Now, Remus, come on in and grab a plate. We were just finishing lunch!"

"No thank you, Molly. I just need to grab the kids and go. I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really, but I need to get Maria out of here." He looked at Ginny. "Tell Amy and Dean to grab their things and come as well."

Molly looked worried. "Are Rachel and the Grangers okay?"

"For now. And your wards are still up and fully functional. I'll send word once I get them settled and safe." When Maria, Amy, and Dean walked in with their bags, Remus motioned with his head. "Come on, guys. We need to go. Something's happened, and Grimmauld Place is no longer safe. We've found you a new place, but we need to go now. Molly, Mad-Eye will be here in a bit to brief all of you. Harry, Hermione, and Ron are already gone?"

Maria nodded. "This morning before everyone woke up."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

Once out of the Weasleys' wards, Lupin grabbed on to all three teenagers, telling them to hold on. Maria felt even sicker than usual as she landed, figuring that squeezing four people through whatever tube they traveled through took up more room than two.

She looked at her surroundings. The four of them were deep in a forest, trees covering their position on each side. Maria glanced at her companions before Remus took off with determination, expecting the teenagers to follow him. Maria, Dean, and Amy followed the werewolf, who seemed to be looking for something.

They all stopped just outside of a wide, open area. Remus passed around a paper to his travel companions, revealing the location of a decently sized house. The older man turned to them and said, "Follow me."

The three nervously followed Remus into the house, none of them having said a word since leaving the Burrow. Maria looked over to Dean and Amy, knowing what they where thinking: where are their families? Amy's should have been fine, but Dean's was already in hiding. What had happened to compromise all three families at once?

The group finally entered the house, Remus uttering a safeword, _lunar_, as they crossed the threshold. Walking down the hall, the werewolf led them the sitting area, where they found Rachel, the Grangers, Tonks, and Dean's mother sitting around talking.

Tonks leapt up, pointing her wand at the four intruders. "Where was the first place you kissed me?"

Lupin smiled for the first time that day. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Do you really want me to hex your balls off?"

"Not particularly. We first kissed at Hogwarts when Sirius went missing. You were called in as an auror to get the Dementors back to Azkaban, and I was professor. We were already trying to fight our feelings back then…" Lupin smiled at the memory.

"And you bloody idiot, you didn't kiss me again until that attack a year ago. Way to make a girl wait. Anyway, guys, sorry for the change in location. We checked the wards yesterday, and they're still fine at Grimmauld Place, but we received word that Dumbledore is getting worse. That means that if he dies, we don't want to take a chance of Snape becoming a secret keeper for the safehouse. Also, Dumbledore was secret keeper for your hideout, Dean, so we brought you here as well."

Amy looked confused. "What about me? Why couldn't I go home like normal? I thought my family was supposed to be safe since we don't even have wands in our house."

Remus looked apologetic. "But you're knee-deep in this mess now, Amy. They know."

"Know about what?"

"Who have you been snogging the last few weeks?" Tonks looked almost mischievous as she asked the question.

"Shit. Where are Mum and Dad?" She looked around the room for her parents, but Tonks laid a hand on her shoulder.

"They're fine. They needed to tie up and few loose ends before Mad-Eye brings them in. They should be here soon."

"Tonks," Maria asked, "what about school? Amy and I start back in three weeks. Do we just drop our education?"

Rachel answered for her. "Absolutely not. I took care of everything before we left. I did have to leave the hospital, for now anyway, but I enrolled you in a home-schooling program through your school, and they gave me all the books you'll need as well as the resources you'll use to prepare for your exit exams to receive your diploma. The Thomases did the same for Amy."

"Mum, how will we afford this?"

Tonks answered. "Harry took the liberty of putting your name on both his Potter and Black family bank accounts three weeks ago. He fought for you to be taught at home, but we wanted to keep you in school. He told us that in case that became impossible, to use his funds to pay for a way to continue your education outside of school. Harry also said that if the situation became too dangerous for you to go to school, he wanted Rachel to leave work. He's taking care of you, Maria. Don't fight him."

"The bloody idiot. I need a nap." The lack of sleep from the night before and the stress of her current situation were catching up to Maria. Rachel led the girl up to the room she would be sharing with Amy. Maria collapsed on the bed, not noticing her mom grabbing her bag.

"So," Rachel began as unzipped Maria's suitcase, "Harry's birthday gift?"

Maria jerked her head towards her mother. "Oh, God, Mum." She buried her head in her pillow. _Damn._ "Give a girl a warning before you go through her things!"

"You've never had a problem with me packing and unpacking your suitcase before! Was this some 'I may never see you again, so I'm going to shag the living daylights out of you so you won't forget me' deal? I'd hate to think Harry would fall for that one."

"Mum, be honest with me. Did you and Sirius…you know?"

"Honestly, yes. Once again, honestly? Whenever we had the chance. But Ria, Harry…"

"Loves me just as much, or more, than Sirius loved you! Don't, Mum! I don't doubt yours and Sirius's feelings for one another! But I couldn't let my _fiancé_ leave me and go fight some God-awful villain who, until a couple of months ago, sounded more like a character from a horror film without showing him just how much I loved him. He never pressured me to do anything. Hell, if anything, I was the one pressuring him!

"But Mum, he was so sweet, so gentle. We were 'safe,' if that's a worry for you. He said he wants kids, but he refuses to be an absent father, that he wants to be here every step of the way. This was the first time, I promise. Nothing has happened before; you would have probably known by now if it had. He's been the perfect gentleman you've seen since day one."

Rachel stood there and listened to her daughter rant and rave about her night with Harry Potter. Once she finished, she moved the open suitcase to the floor and sat by Maria. "I just have one question for you."

"Shoot."

"Have your feelings changed towards him today?"

"They're only stronger."

"That's all I need to know. It's just not every day I open my daughter's suitcase and find a blue negligee poking out of it. You planning on keeping it?"

"Harry seemed to like it last night…"

Rachel squeezed her daughter. "Boy, Potter is going to have his hands full with you!"


	22. Coping

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

Maria was stir-crazy. She had been stuck in this house with ten other people for a whole four months, and something was going to have to give. The house was huge, and there was plenty of room for everyone; however, the spacious house seemed to shrink around Maria with each passing day, suffocating her until she had to step out on the porch to the comfort of the swing in the far left corner. It was here where Rachel found her one snowy, dreary December morning.

"Hey, love. Need to breathe?"

Maria nodded. "I find that I need to do that more and more these days. Is it not bothering you, Mum? All of these people around?"

Rachel looked out over the forest. The group had heard a few stray animals try to come up to the house, but Remus's special wards even protected the area from them. He said that it was beneficial in keeping other werewolves out. "Personally, I'm enjoying the quiet. I like being away from the hustle and bustle of London. However, I know what you're feeling. We're used to our small apartment with just the two of us. Now we're sharing three bathrooms among eleven people, and it's overwhelming. But think: we're safe. Look at the trouble everyone has gone through to protect you and me and Amy and Emelie and Parker and Jane and Dan … Poor Tonks is the one who should feel miserable right about now. She's not only over five months pregnant, but she also just heard that her father is on the run because he can't prove his magical lineage!"

Rachel's daughter felt terrible. "I feel selfish, Mum. I know we're safe, and I shouldn't question it. But," Maria stood and began pacing, "all there is to do is sit around, do schoolwork, and listen to that damn radio…Potterwatch!? You know how that makes me feel? It's like everyone's waiting on Harry to show up dead!"

The girl's mom also stood, reaching out and grabbing her daughter. "Ria, you're looking at this the wrong way. You wanted a way to see if your fiancé is alive? Here it is! If the almighty Harry Potter had been killed, we'd know! At least you're not stuck here _not_ knowing, right? Think of how these other people in here feel for once! They probably know every person's name being read on the list of the deceased, and here we are listening for three names."

"You're right. I just…Mum, I just need to go somewhere…somehow. I have to move around. I'll go crazy if I stay here another month."

Rachel nodded. "Let's talk to Remus and Tonks. Maybe they'll have an idea of something we can do."

* * *

Harry looked over at Hermione. He couldn't believe it; Ron had left them to fend for themselves. He knew Ron, while at first excited about helping his two best friends end Voldemort once and for all, had been over-thinking things again, and he knew the redhead's thought process, short as it is most times. However, he also knew where Ron was headed.

"_Mate, I have some news from Dumbledore."_

_Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with fear in their eyes. They knew his tone. Although Dumbledore's recent letters had been helpful (they'd found the real locket on Delores Umbridge and knew where to find Helga Hufflepuff's cup and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem), they had also had some shocking letters. Dumbledore was dying, and he had sent the teenagers "gifts" to help them on their journey: Harry's first snitch, Albus's Deluminator, and his copy of _The Tales of The Beedle and the Bard_." He also told them that the sword of Gryffindor would become available when they needed it._

"_What did the professor say, Harry?" Hermione had finally spoken._

_He had turned to Ron. "Apparently, Death Eaters have attacked the Thomas household. The muggles knew somehow to contact Dumbledore, and the report was that no bodies were found. I believe..."_

_Hermione and Ron both turned to each other and back at Harry. "Amy's house?" This came from Ron._

"_Yeah, mate. I don't think…"_

"_Harry, I can't do this anymore. I'm miserable here. I knew I should have stayed behind with Amy and my family. Amy's unprotected, and now she's probably dead or worse…being tortured by God knows who. I'm not about to sit on my ass and…"_

_Both Harry and Hermione had jumped at this. Harry had spoken first. "YOU? You're miserable? Ron, you've been 'dating' Amy for how long? A few weeks? Maybe you've kissed her a couple of times? She's safe somewhere, Ron; Remus and Tonks know where she is; they would have moved her and her family if they thought there was any trouble afoot. But think mate: what about Hermione and me? I'm just trying to get home where I can try to bloody marry my fiancée, who, until a couple of months ago, didn't even know magic existed! You don't think I wouldn't turn my back on this if I could?"_

_Hermione spoke up, although she took on a more negotiating tone for once. "Ron, Harry and I are in your shoes, even if we're a tad deeper than you are. We want to see Maria and Dean just as much as you want to see and make sure Amy's okay, but where would you go? Just wander around looking? You're a wanted man, Ron. You leave here, you're as good as dead."_

_This had been the wrong thing to say. Ron's ears had flushed a dark red before he said, "Well, at least I'd be doing a hell of a lot more than you two are. I'm going to find Amy."_

_Harry seethed. "Go then, you cowardly son-of-a-bitch. If you want to leave, leave. Don't say we didn't warn you, though."_

_Hermione had paled. "Harry..."_

"_No, Hermione, he wants to go, let him go. But Ron, remember this: we won't be here when you get back."_

Harry leaned his head against the table, slightly banging it on the cold wood as he remembered Ron's words to him.

"_Fine. But you remember this, this dedication to an old, dying crazy-ass wizard when you're holding Maria's dead body in your arms. I won't be there to say 'I told you so.'"_

_Lucky for Ron, both Harry and Hermione were too shocked to move as Ron flung the locket off of him and disapparated from the tent._

"Harry?" The boy looked up and saw his best friend, the one who stayed by him, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "He didn't mean all of that. It was the locket…it had to be."

"'Mione, that locket isn't that powerful, is it? Besides," Harry took a deep breath, "he was right, in a way. Why am I here, hunting pieces of Riddle's fucked up soul, when I could be at home protecting Maria?"

"Maria's fine. We made sure of that before we left…"

"But Dumbledore's almost dead. I didn't get to finish the letter. He estimates a week, at most. He's hoping McGonagall can take over once he's gone, but with Voldemort still infiltrating the Ministry, who knows who they'll put in place."

Hermione sat in Harry's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "I miss Dean. I wonder if he and his mom are still at their hideout?"

"Who knows? Dumbledore just knew that Ron would want to know about Amy, and he knew Maria is friends with her. I bet Tonks and Remus have moved her into Grimmauld Place."

"Which won't be safe after the professor's dead, Harry, and neither will Dean's hideout. Dumbledore is their secret keeper too."

_Sigh._ "We need to take a quick trip before we move again."

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Tonks! I'm going to go on a killing spree if you don't let me out of here!" Maria was pacing the floor in front of two of her best friends. Amy was sitting beside an ever-growing Tonks, reading a novel that Maria was also supposed to be reading for an assignment. However, Maria had other things on her mind.

"Ree, (it amused Maria how many nicknames people could glean from her short name) it's dangerous for you out there! Do you know the price you probably have on your head right now?"

"Couldn't you take me out of the country? Something? I need fresh air! Where does Remus get our supplies? I'll go help him one day!"

"We have an underground system for supplies; I doubt that'll do your need for fresh air any good."

Maria slumped down into a chair. Suddenly, Tonks's wand lit up, not unlike the way Harry said his did when she was in trouble. "Tonks?

"Someone's breached the wards at Grimmauld. REMUS!"

Remus ran into the room. "Dora, you okay? The baby okay?"

"Baby's fine. Did your wand go off?"

"Just laid it down…bathroom…Mad-Eye'd kill me. Anyway…Someone breach Grimmauld Place?"

"Looks like it."

"I'll be right back. It has to be an Order member." Remus apparated.

* * *

"Harry, where is everyone?"

Harry was wondering the same thing. Last time he was here, the house was bustling with activity; now, it looked as if the occupants had vanished. "I don't know, Hermione. I don't like this."

"It doesn't look like there was a struggle."

"No, the struggle was getting them from the Burrow." Both Harry and Hermione turned and shot stunners towards the owner of the voice. Remus, however, blocked both, somehow knowing they were coming. "You know, you two, it's not safe for you to be here. Dumbledore's sick, bad sick."

Harry nodded. "That's why we _are_ here. We've been in contact through Fawkes. He's not looking to make it through the week. Sorry for the stunners."

"Constant vigilance. That's why I blocked. Anyway, you checking up on us, Potter? Where's Weasley?"

Harry saw red for a moment. "Deserted us. Dumbledore got word that Amy's house had been attacked, and Ron accused us of sitting on our asses, not doing anything about it. He left us and went looking for Amy about four days ago."

Remus nodded grimly. "Well, he'll be looking for a while. She and her parents, Emelie and Parker, are with us, as are Dean and his mom."

Hermione finally spoke up. "Thank God. I was going to ask about their safehouse. Isn't it a bit crowded, though? Where are you hiding?"

"Sorry, Hermione, I've promised Dumbledore I wouldn't say a word of this location to anyone. He felt that you and Harry and Ron would ask if you knew we moved them, and you'd come to them at the first sign of trouble. They're safe, and that's all you need to know right now."

Thinking of Ron, Harry nodded. "He's right, 'Mione. I don't like it, and I'm not far from beating the location out of him. However, we don't need to know. We don't know what we have left to face, and someone can get it out of us."

Hermione nodded. "Is it big enough?"

Remus grinned. "Plenty, although, Harry, you're going to have to take Maria on one hell of a long vacation after this. She's so stir-crazy, she's about to drive us all up a wall!"

Harry laughed. "That's one promise I hope to keep! Any way, since this place is still safe, can you bring her and Dean here? Just for a bit?"

The werewolf thought a minute. "I don't see why not. It should still be safe enough. Be right back."

A minute later, Remus came back with two very confused teenagers. However, the confusion left them once they saw Harry and Hermione.

"Harry James Potter." _Uh-oh. _He had never heard that tone with Maria. Maybe a letter wasn't such a great way to say goodbye after all…

Maria grabbed his hand and took him to the library where they could talk privately. "How could you do that?" She asked once the doors were locked and Harry had cast a privacy charm on them.

"Do what, love?"

"Leave me, in your bed, with a fucking _letter_! You couldn't even wake me up and tell me goodbye? Guess who had to tell the rest of the house!"

"Ria, I'm sorry. I just couldn't…"

"Harry, I just don't know how much more hiding I can do. I sit in that house all day, and all they want to do is listen to _Potterwatch_, waiting to hear if anyone they know is dead..." Her eyes then widened. "Where's Ron?"

"Gone."

"Gone…as in…"

"His sorry ass left us. He's actually hunting for Amy. Her house was attacked by Death Eaters earlier in the week."

Maria's eyes filled with tears. "Thank God we have them with us." Her head fell to his chest. "I guess I still haven't realized just how dangerous all of this is. Remus whispered something to Tonks. I guess she'll tell Amy."

"Speaking of Tonks…how's my godson?"

"He's doing just fine. Tonks is getting huge." Maria showed her first smile of the day.

"So…it _is_ a boy. I told you."

"So, Harry…"

"Yeah, love?"

"How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long are you going to be here before you actually kiss me?"

* * *

The four teenagers spent the afternoon talking in the living room of Grimmauld Place. It seemed for just a moment that everything was normal. Maria held onto Harry, just like Dean held Hermione, not believing that in just a couple of hours, they would be gone again. This afternoon was just a small gift, an unexpected breath of fresh air that Maria had needed in order to survive.

Sometime during the afternoon, Remus brought Amy over. She wanted to talk to Hermione and Harry about what Ron had done. Dean held his cousin as she cried over what she deemed his "bloody adorable recklessness," but Amy knew just how much danger Ron Weasley could be in. Even if Death Eaters didn't find the runaway, Snatchers were rampant, and Ron could have easily fallen in with a group of them.

The group tried to assure Amy to the best of their ability, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Ron Weasley had left his two best friends to go hunt her. What if he died trying to find her?

"Amy, it's not your fault. The git wouldn't listen to reason. He went on about us not doing anything and his family and you being in danger. I tried telling him that Remus and Tonks would have moved you and your family by now, but he refused to listen." Harry couldn't believe what Ron was doing to this poor girl.

"But I knew I'd be in danger. I should have never involved myself with him."

Hermione tried to contain her laughter at this. "You? Amy, Ron knew he was going on this mission long before he involved himself with you. He's the one to blame, not you. He should have let you know what you were getting into, and he should have known there would be a possibility of you having to find another safehouse. He has a quick temper, and he and Harry, yes you, let it get the best of them the other day."

Amy nodded, but her shoulders were still slumped. "I know we haven't been 'together' that long, but…ugh! I like him so much. If he does come back, let him know I'm okay. Let him know we're all safe."

Harry smiled. "That I can do. Now, unfortunately, we need to go before it gets dark. We have to set up camp at our new site, and you lot need to get home."

Amy hugged both Harry and Hermione before asking Dean to take her home. He apparated his cousin to the safehouse, coming back to say goodbye to Hermione. Maria had dragged Harry back to the library, leaving the pair alone.

"I don't like this, love." Dean leaned his forehead on Hermione's, closing his eyes.

She sighed. "I know. Maybe it won't be much longer. We're making good progress; Dumbledore helped us a great bit. It would have taken so much longer without him."

"I'm sorry Ron's a git."

"I'm used to it. Living with these two is like a constant pissing contest."

Dean laughed out loud at this before turning serious, kissing Hermione, not leaving her to wonder about his feelings.

She smirked. "You trying to gain entry into the contest, Mr. Thomas?"

"Does either of those blokes kiss as well as I do?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Not much of a contest then, is it?" Dean grinned as he lowered his mouth onto Hermione's again, savoring the feel of it before he had to let her go off with Harry Potter again.

* * *

"You and Hermione getting anywhere with your mission?"

Harry nodded as he sat on the couch and patted his lap. Maria obediently walked over and sat across his legs, putting her head in the crook of his shoulder. "We are. Dumbledore's been amazing, but we're about to lose him. He's manipulative, but he knows his stuff."

"At least you know what to do now, right?" Maria looked up at her fiancé. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days, his hair was longer, and, in her honest opinion, he was beginning to smell. However, she thought she preferred this smell to the Calvin Klein he'd worn to impress her on that first date.

"I hope. We're getting there. We need to move around a few more times, then we need to go back to Hogwarts for the last few things we need. I hope McGonagall takes over for Albus. God help us if anyone from the Ministry takes the job as headmaster. It's as good as Tom being there himself."

Maria played with the buttons on Harry's worn jacket as she thought about the whole situation. "You'll take care of everything. I have faith in you." Looking in Harry's green eyes, she faltered. _God, I love this man._ "Harry, just continue to be careful, please. If these last few months have shown me anything, it's that my life is extremely dull without you."

Harry laughed. "Love, I think that's just you wanting out of that house. But I promise you, as sure as I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, when this war's over, I'm going to take you on the most extravagant vacation you can imagine, and I will pamper you to your heart's content."

His fiancée kissed him. "Harry, we could sleep in that tent you've been living in for four months for all I care. I just want to be with you."

"As nice as that sounds, when this is through, I think Hermione and I both will have no qualms about burning that bloody tent to the ground. I'm sleeping in a damn bed…a bed you and I are both going to pick out, one we're both going to sleep in every night if I have my way."

"Sounds good to me, Mr. Potter. You set the date, and I'll be there."


	23. On the Run

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Harry was lost. He fumbled in the dark, tripping on roots and varying degrees of debris that littered the ground on which he found himself. _Where the hell am I?_

"Harry! Help me! Please!" Harry's head jerked up at the sound. Even though he hadn't seen her in almost a month, the voice's owner could not be denied.

"Maria! I'm here! Where are you?" He ran in the direction from which the distressed plea had come, but he just kept falling, never seeming to get anywhere. "Ria! Call again! Show me where you are!" Harry had never begged in his life, but he was begging now. This was _her_, for Merlin's sake.

"Harry! Is that you? Hurry! Before he comes back!" Her voice sounded closer and to his right. Harry took off in that direction, keeping a tight hold on his wand. _Who has her? Who am I going to have to kill tonight?_ Harry seethed, but he was also frightened by the fear he had heard in his fiancée's voice.

"I'm coming, love. Say something else, where I'll know I'm close!"

"Harry…" Her words were sobs now. "You were too late. I'm so sorry!" Harry began running at this, jumping over limbs and roots. He burst through the edge of the forest just in time to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing beside a very still Maria, who was still tied to a tree in a clearing.

"Oh, Baby Potty-kins is finally here! I'm sorry you missed the show, but she really was annoying! I think I helped you out here. However, poor Potter won't live long enough to enjoy the freedom, will he, love?"

Harry turned just in time to see Voldemort's evil leer as a green light shot out—"

* * *

"Harry! Wake your ass up now! You're really scaring me!"

The boy forced his eyes open, feeling like he had been hit with ten bludgers before falling off of his broom. "Hermione? What the hell happened"?

"You mean before or after your fight with Nagini?" Harry suddenly remembered Voldemort's snake attacking him in Godric's Hollow and Hermione's quick thinking.

"I think I owe you…again. I'm just going to submit myself to your servitude after this is all over."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, why do you think I'm here? I knew Dean could take care of himself. You, on the other hand, would have been dead first year, had it not been for me. 'Let's go to Godric's Hollow, 'Mione! I bet we can find out something there!' We almost found out how many snake bites it would take to kill the fucking Boy-Who-Lived, that's what we found out!" Hermione was in her element. Harry sat up, his head still pounding, but he didn't dare interrupt his best friend. It was his fault, after all. It was his idea to go to the small town, the last place his parents were seen alive.

Finally, when it looked like Hermione had calmed down enough, Harry asked, "Are _you_ okay? Nagini didn't get you, did she?"

The brown-eyed girl shook her head. "No. I was too busy trying to get you out of there. I figured Riddle was on his way, so I knew we had to leave."

"Where are we now?"

"We're in the Forest of Dean. It was the first place I could think of when I was jumping out of that window with you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you again, 'Mione. I'm serious about being indebted to you for life. I'd hate to think that you've gone through all of this trouble to save my life, and I'll end up dying anyway."

Hermione grabbed his face, not caring that he winced in pain. "You listen to me, Harry Potter. You'll survive this. I've gone through too much these last seven years with you for you to die on me now. Let's take this locket off of you. I'd forgotten you were wearing it until you started talking crazy-talk…reminded me too much of Ron right there." As she unlatched the clasp, she continued talking, "Besides, I'll have to deal with your fiancée if I come home without you."

_Maria_. Harry's breathing became labored as he remembered the dream. _She could be in danger right now, and I'm here…doing what?_

His best friend blocked his vision. "Harry? Are you okay? What's wrong? Lie down!"

"NO! I have to get to Maria!" Harry turned wild emerald eyes to Hermione. "Riddle could have her right now!"

"Where did this come from, Harry? It looked like you remembered something! Was it the dream you were having when I come in?"

Harry nodded and hurriedly told her about his dream with Bellatrix and Maria. "What if they have her, and he's taunting me? What if…?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. We can't do this again. Remember Sirius! Maria's safe. If that evil snake has sent you any messages, it's to draw you out. We have to stick to the plan. We've recently lost Dumbledore. Killing you is the only obstacle that maniac has to overcome, and he knows it."

The boy laid his head back. "I guess you're right. That locket is evil, love. Pure evil. We have to stop wearing it for such long periods of time."

"Agreed. I'll wear it for a bit. You need a while to recuperate from your injuries. And Harry?

"Yeah, love?"

"Maria's fine."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "How do you know?"

"She has to be. Because if she's in danger, Dean is too, and I don't think I can bear it if that's true."

* * *

"Dean, you can't do this!" Amy looked at her cousin in shock. The idiot!

"I have to, Amy. You're miserable, and he's my friend. Remus said that Bill hasn't seen him, nor has Molly. He could have run into Snatchers, and besides Remus and Tonks, I'm the only one who can go hunt for him. Harry and Hermione can't do any more than they are; they're the ministry's number one and two most wanted!"

Amy sighed and sat down. Ron had become important to her the last few months they had been together, but she hadn't realized how much she'd let it show when she'd found out he had left his two best friends behind to go hunt for her. Dean and Maria had both seen the misery in her eyes; she'd caught the two in quiet conversations that were quickly silenced when she walked in the room, signaling that the talk had been about her. Ron_ was _important to her, but Dean was family. He just couldn't risk his neck for a guy who had deserted his friends.

"Dean, please. Think about this. Ron'll be okay. Dumbledore trusted him with this mission; he'll return to Harry and Hermione. He has to."

"If you haven't noticed, Dumbledore's gone. Has been for two weeks. That asshole Snape would've taken over the school if Albus hadn't fixed it to where McGonagall was the only one the school would recognize as the next headmistress. Apparently, Hogwarts actually has to accept the new headmaster before anything can change. You know this only pisses off You-Know-Who even more, right? He wanted Severus in there to have his hand in all aspects of the wizarding world, even education."

"What does all of this have to do with Ron being gone?"

Dean smiled. "Dumbledore's a planner. He knew Ron Weasley would run from the start. However, he didn't plan out _why_ he would run. I just need to find him to let him know you're okay, that all of us are fine. Then, maybe, he'll straighten out and go back to the other two with his tail between his legs."

"If you do this, you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"At least talk to Tonks and Remus. They might have suggestions for you."

* * *

It turns out Tonks was a big help. Maria listened as she told Dean where her father was currently hiding out. "He's in the Forest of Dean right now. I don't know exactly where, but he's in the general area. Dad likes for someone to know where he is at all times, and he knows with my occlumency skills, not many can get that information out of me. When you find him, tell him your situation and this: Dora told you to tell Teddy Bear that she loves him, and next time she sees him, he owes her a Quidditch match. That should convince him you're a friend."

Dean smiled. "I'll do that. Thanks, Tonks. I need to go pack a few supplies. Mum's not happy with me, but she knows why I'm doing this."

* * *

Maria watched Dean go upstairs, and then she followed him. Knocking on his door, she entered his room after hearing his, "Come in." Dean turned and smiled. "I knew you'd come, and no, you can't go."

"I wasn't going to ask to go, as bad as I'd like to. I'd just slow you down; I have nothing to offer in the way of help, so I'm protecting you better by being here. No, I came up here to ask you to please, please, watch out for yourself. Hermione would kill me and Amy both, not to mention Ron when she sees him, if something happened to you. She left you knowing she wouldn't have to keep an eye on you like she does Harry."

Dean laughed. "Maria, Hermione knows me well enough that you and Amy are safe. Ron…well, he's another matter. He'd better have a hell of an excuse when he finds those two again. Harry was pissed, as was Hermione. Those three have always been too dedicated to one another to turn their backs on each other now. They need each other's support now more than ever, especially Harry. I won't lie and say I'm not going to look for Hermione while I'm out, but my focus is Ron. He has a job to do, and until he knows that Amy is okay, he can't focus enough to help Harry. I'll join up with Ted and see what he can tell me. I hope this doesn't take long."

Maria nodded. "Me too. You be careful, Dean. You're a powerful wizard, but not even you can take on everyone. Also, if you see Ron, tell him that saying You-Know-Who's name is taboo now. They probably haven't been listening in. I don't even know if they have a radio."

Dean hugged Maria. "You've got it. Now, I'll need you to convince Amy that she doesn't need to worry about me."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Well, do the best you can. I've got to be going. Take care of Tonks. Give everyone my love."

"One more thing."

"What's that?"

"If you see Harry…"

"I'll take care of it, Maria. No worries."

* * *

_**Two weeks later…**_

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the tent, eating a sparse meal of a fish Harry had managed to catch with the help of Hermione's wand (his was in two pieces in the bag around his neck) and some interesting-looking mushrooms his friend had found around the campground. They weren't poisonous, but Merlin, did they look unappetizing!

"Harry, you need to eat something."

"Food would be nice…"

"Listen, you ass, if you want something different, _you_ start trying to find something!"

Harry held his hands up in defense. "'Mione, calm down! It's not your fault. I'm just frustrated, I guess. Here, my turn with the locket."

Hermione sighed and handed over the offending piece of jewelry. "I know what you mean. It's mid-January, and we still don't know how we're going to get into Gringotts to get that cup out of the Lestrange vault."

"At least we know where everything is. Now about this diadem…"

The girl nodded. "Dumbledore said he figured it was at Hogwarts. Rowena's ghost never would tell him where it was hidden. We have to figure out how the hell we're going to destroy these horcruxes. This locket has to go."

"I agree. The only ways I know to destroy them are with the sword of Gryffindor, basilisk poison, and Fiendfyre. When Dumbledore mentioned the last one, he said that although it's efficient, Fiendfyre is extremely dangerous and hard to control."

"We'll save it until we don't have any more options. We…," Whatever Hermione was about to say was cut off by the sound of voices. The two held their breath and listened. Quickly discovering that the intruders were Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell (Harry remembered that name from the ministry), goblins Griphook and Gornuk, and…

"Dean!" Hermione was horrified. Dean Thomas was twenty feet from her, and she couldn't do a thing about it. "Harry," she whispered, "I thought he said that he was at the safehouse with everyone else! Why the hell is he here? I know he's not looking for me."

"Listen! We might hear something helpful." Harry was confused as well, but he strained to hear any information, especially if it dealt with Dean and the group he'd left behind.

Cresswell was talking. "So you're dating the Granger girl, Thomas? Any idea where she is?"

"Nah. She and Harry are moving around constantly. None of us know where they are."

Ted replied, "Where's Weasley? Andie told me before I had to leave that Molly had mentioned that those three were planning something _together_. Is he okay?"

Dean sounded sad. "I hope he is okay. He's dating my cousin, and they told us a while back that he'd left them after hearing that Death Eaters had attacked her house. Since then, she's been miserable, worrying about him, moping around, not eating. Plus, Ron's my friend. I'm here looking for him and letting him know that Amy's okay. He has to be around here somewhere. He has to be looking for Harry and Hermione."

Hermione started crying. "He's looking for Ron? That idiot! He's sticking his neck out just to find the git who deserted us!"

"Listen, Hermione!"

Ted asked, "Weasley deserted them? Doesn't he know that all of the Weasleys are deemed blood-traitors these days? He's wanted right up there with Potter! And with the Snatchers out there…"

"I know! That's why I have to find him before they do, if they haven't already. Amy's devastated, and if she could, she'd be out here with me. For some reason, she likes the guy, and like I said, he's my friend. Plus, I'm only putting everyone in danger where I am. I'm as much a 'muggle-born' as any of you, at least in the eyes of the ministry. I have no proof of what my dad was, and my mum is non-magical."

The conversation continued, but Hermione seemed to just be holding back full-out sobs. "Harry, he's right! He's as much a target as we are. Can't we…?"

"'Mione, remember what you told me a couple of weeks ago. We have to finish this. Despite Dean being on the run now, us going out there to them will only put us and them in more danger. Dean _not_ knowing where we are is keeping him a hell of a lot safer than having that knowledge. Imagine if Riddle decided to get the information out of him. He'd torture the guy just for fun before killing him. Same with Maria. Let's trust not only Dean, but also Ted. Ted won't let anything happen to him without a fight. Come on; the smell of that delicious fish they're cooking is going to drive me crazy."

"I want to see him."

"Hermione…"

"The charms are still up; they didn't cross our barriers. I just want to see him." Hermione looked at Harry, pleading in her eyes. Finally, Harry conceded.

"Fine. Come on."

The two snuck out of the tent, making as little noise as possible, just in case someone could hear. They could see the small, bright glow of a campfire and the outline of five shapes of varying sizes sitting around it. Hermione walked up to the edge of their barrier and stared in Dean's direction, seeming to be willing him to look at her.

* * *

Dean smelled something, something besides the fish they had just ingested. It smelled like…_her. _Hermione wasn't a big proponent of perfume, but she had a light body mist she liked to use, and Dean liked it on her. The Hawaiian ginger smell wafted through his nose, and he refused to believe it was just his imagination. However, he wasn't going to reveal his suspicions to his traveling partners. "I'm just going to walk over here. Stretch my legs."

"Okay," answered Ted. "Don't roam too far."

The younger man walked towards the smell he associated with Hermione. What he didn't know was that Hermione stood just five feet away from where he stopped and was holding her breath, with Harry sitting by the tent watching everything.

"Love, I know you're around. I don't know exactly where, but you're the only one who wears that smell so well. God, I miss you, and I wish I could see you, but you're safe where you are, and I'm as safe as I can be. We're moving on in the morning, and I'll continue my search for Ron. I owe Amy this much; she's like a sister to me. If you see Ron before I do, tell him that Amy's fine. Also, Maria's ready to give him a beat-down next time she sees him, but that's beside the point. You and Harry be careful, and I'll see you soon. Love you."

With this, Dean turned around and went back to the fire. Hermione whispered an "I love you too," to his retreating back, but, of course, he didn't hear her. She felt Harry's arms reach around her, and she leaned her head back on his chest. Her world seemed to be falling apart, but at least she knew two things: Dean Thomas loved her, and Harry Potter was behind her, ready to catch her should she ever fall.


	24. The Prodigal

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Just reached 100 reviews! I'm humbled, guys. Good or bad, keep them coming! They let me know what I need to change, and they just make me feel good! Also, thanks for favoriting or following me. I love it! Just to let you know, I'm jumping around some this chapter. I didn't feel as if I needed to go into detail about things we _know_ happened in the books and movies. You're on fanfiction...I think you've some idea how the story goes. I tried to stay as close to the actual story as possible, but of course, some things have changed. Those are the instances I included. If I've jumped around too much, let me know, and I'll make sure and not do it again!__ -litfreak89  
_

* * *

If Dean could say one thing about the Weasleys, it was that they were easy to pick out of a crowd.

Of course, Dean wasn't afforded the privilege of being in a crowd; neither was Ron. No, Dean came into contact with the infamous Weasley red in the middle of the Forest of Dean the morning after his strange encounter with…_Hermione?_

He had walked off a good distance from his travel companions to find a decent place to use the restroom when he smelled another fire. Following the smoke he saw in the distance, Dean crept to the source. Red hair greeted him, and he pulled out his wand, just to be safe.

"Ron Weasley, who did you take to the Yule Ball fourth year?"

Ron jumped up and turned around, his own wand in his hand. "Padma Patil. Dean Thomas, who did you take to Slughorn's Christmas party?"

"Trick question. Nice, Weasley. I didn't 'take' anyone. I was supposed to go with Ginny, but we broke up before the actual party, so you, Seamus, and I snuck up some Firewhiskey and drunk ourselves silly in the dorm that night."

Ron went between a relieved grin and a face of disbelief. "Mate, what are you doing out here? I thought you were at your safehouse with your mum…"

"Not anymore. Dumbledore was our secret keeper, and with him dead…"

"Dumbledore's dead?!" Ron's face paled. "Damn…First Amy, now him…"

"What do you mean by 'first Amy'?"

Ron sat back down and put his head in his hands. "She's gone…because of me. What did the Death Eaters need with her? Just because she was with me for a few short weeks, they attacked her and her family in their home…not just her family, but it was _your_ family too. I wouldn't blame you if you killed me on the spot."

Dean looked at his miserable friend. "I thought you were looking for her…"

"I started to, but too many Snatchers were around. I left Harry and Hermione and apparated to a small town we'd visited earlier. From there, I used a glamour on myself and apparated back to London, around Amy's house. I stayed there, looking in hotels and the like for weeks, but I then realized that either she's dead, or she's been moved to a place I wouldn't find her at anyway. But Dean, Vold…"

"Don't! Don't say that snakes name! He's put a taboo on his own name, and if you speak it, any protection we have is gone, and the Snatchers or Death Eaters will be on us in a matter of minutes."

"That sneaky son-of-a-bitch. Anyway," Ron's filthy face hung down even further, "it's my fault she's gone."

Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Mate, she's alive and well. I just left her two weeks ago with Mum, Aunt Emelie, Uncle Parker, Dan and Jane Granger, and Maria and Rachel Howard. Not to mention, she now has Tonks and Remus there protecting her…"

Ron's face broke out into another grin. "So she's okay? Amy's with the others?"

"She is, mate. And she's as miserable as you are right now. When Harry and Hermione told us that you'd run off…"

"You've talked to them? Where are they? I've been looking for them for weeks, and the moment I think I've found them, a group of Snatchers arrives, and as I'm not as great with protection charms as Hermione is, I take off."

Dean smiled. "I think you're close this time. Last night, we were sitting around the fire, and suddenly I smelled Hermione…you know, her body spray. I was a sure as if she were standing in front of me. They're not far from our camp, if you want to follow me back."

Ron nodded. "Anything, mate. I need to find them, and now that I know Amy's okay, I can focus on what we're supposed to be doing."

Dean excused himself to take care of the business he'd originally set out to do, and then the two men headed back to Dean's camp. The others, once they were assured that it truly was Ron, welcomed him and invited him to travel with them. However, Ron declined, choosing to stay in the area and wait for any sign of his two best friends.

Before leaving, Dean hugged Ron. "You'll find them. Now that I've found you, I can go back and protect Amy for you. I'm going to stay around with Ted for a couple more days, but I do need to get back. I just need to make sure I won't put the house in any danger."

"You'll figure it out. Thanks, Dean, for finding me. You're a good mate, and I'm glad you're with Hermione."

"Go find them, Ron. They miss you." Dean turned to follow his companions, not knowing he'd soon see the trio in the most unlikely of places.

* * *

Harry was drowning. _Damn that patronus, and damn this sword! They're going to be the death of me!_ He had lost sight of the sword of Gryffindor when the locket had tightened around his neck, and now he couldn't surface. Suddenly, something grabbed him and pulled him out of the freezing water.

"Mate! Are you okay?" Harry found himself looking into the pale face of a very worried Ron Weasley. He jumped up, found his wand, and asked, "Where is the first place you kissed Amy?"

"In the Grangers' pool about a week after I met her. Now, why in the hell were you swimming in this weather? In your shorts, no less."

Harry told Ron of the doe he'd seen while on patrol. When the patronus had led him to this body of water, he'd noticed a glint at the bottom, recognized the sword of Gryffindor, and undressed and dived in. "But now, I don't guess I'll ever get it."

"Harry, look behind you." Harry turned and saw the sword on the ground.

"Did you…?"

Ron nodded. "I grabbed it as I was pulling you up. Now, get dressed. We have a horcrux to destroy, and then we can warm up at camp." He paused. "How's Hermione?"

"A lot less forgiving than I am. She saw Dean two nights ago, but we couldn't reveal ourselves. She overheard that he was looking for you." Harry pulled on his shirt and jacket, reveling in the warmth. "Now, let's destroy this horcrux and get back to the warm tent."

Hermione was worried; Harry never just wandered off. Just as she was about to begin running around calling for him, he walked back with the sword in tow. "Hermione, you'll never guess…" But Hermione wasn't listening to her best friend, the one she had stuck beside when everyone else left him. No, she was focused on the blushing ginger behind him.

"Ronald Weasley…" she growled before hurling herself in his direction, hitting him wherever she could land a punch. Shockingly, he just stood there for a long time, taking her abuse. Finally, Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down, 'Mione. He's back, he knows he did wrong. He just saved my life, and he destroyed a horcrux in the process. Now, let's go in where it's warm hear about where he's been these last weeks."

All Hermione could do was glare at Ron before turning and going into the tent. The two boys followed her more slowly, entering the tent as if she would throw something at them. They sat in a circle, Harry and Ron on the beds and Hermione in a chair. Harry was the first to speak.

"Now, Ron." Harry stood up. "I know I look like the mediator in all of this, but I owe you…" With that, he punched Ron in the jaw. Hermione looked at the two with wide eyes. How would Ron react? He was notoriously ill-tempered, so the girl prepared for the worst.

Ron sat up, shaking his head and clutching his jaw. "I deserved that and more. I was a coward, leaving you two here alone."

Hermione finally spoke to her…friend? "What changed your mind?"

"Dean." At Hermione's look, he explained, "Dumbledore's Deluminator would lead me to your general area each time, but I never could 'catch' you two. I ran into Dean as they were moving camp the other day; he told me that he'd known you were here. He also let me know that he'd been looking for me, the idiot. He explained that Amy was safe with their family, the Grangers, and Maria and her mum. However, I'd been looking for you two long before then. I'd accepted the reality that Amy was dead, and I'd never see her again."

Harry shook his head. "Mate, she was miserable when she heard what you'd done. Maybe when Dean gets back, he can tell her you're with us now."

"Yeah, he said he was going to stick around with Ted a couple more days, and then he's heading home." Ron then relayed all of the information Dean had given him, especially the fact that they could never again say Voldemort's name aloud, or they'd be found immediately. Talk soon turned to the remaining horcruxes.

"We just have to somehow get into the Lestrange vault. We've been working on this for weeks now, and we have one more vial of Polyjuice potion. However, we need to save it until we have a viable 'donor,' if you will." Hermione filled Ron in, warming up to her friend despite still being mad at him.

As the sun set, the trio began yawning. Ron jumped up and said, "I'll take first watch. You two get some sleep." As he went to leave the tent, he turned around. "Thanks for taking me back; you won't regret it."

* * *

In the dark, Hermione and Harry heard a panicked voice. "You know how I said you wouldn't regret me coming back? Well, I'm starting to regret it myself!" The three, Harry specifically, had let Voldemort's name slip, and Snatchers were in their camp immediately. Hermione had thankfully shot a stinging hex at Harry to make him virtually unrecognizable, but there was little to be done about Weasley red. They were now in a wagon, waiting on Greyback to return.

Hermione spoke up from her spot on the wagon. "Shut up. We were careless, and now…"

"Love, is that you?" Hermione's strangled gasp escaped before she could help it.

"Dean?! What are you doing on here? I thought you were headed home!" Hermione struggled against her bonds, but this only caught the attention of a couple of the Snatchers.

"Lookie 'ere, mate. This 'un's a feisty one!" The man, who looked and smelled as if he hadn't seen clean water in a year, pulled her as close as her chains would allow. "I migh' have ta take 'er myself. I'd say we earned one, righ' Demitri?"

"I agree, Mattie." Demitri's voice came in at a growl. "But we'll need to talk to Fenrir first. You know he loves the innocent ones!"

Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Leave her alone, you sick bastards! Leave her, and kill me! Just don't hurt her!"

Sending a stunner at Dean and ignoring the girl's strangled cry, Demitri looked at the rest of their catch. They'd killed the two older men, Tonks and Cresswell, as well as the goblin Gornuk, because they had thought themselves big and powerful enough to fight back. The redhead was familiar; he was probably part of that blood traitor Weasley family. As for the kid with the swelled face…he looked closer. That was a lightning bolt! They'd caught…

"Greyback! We've caught Potter!" The girl began to cry harder, trying to hide her sobs, but she was unable to once they reached this intensity.

Excited, the group made their way to Malfoy Manor. After Draco claimed to not know his classmates, Harry, Ron, and Dean were thrown into the dungeon with Griphook and…

"Luna? Ollivander?" Harry was surprised. He'd known both captives had gone missing earlier in the year, but he'd never considered Luna being here. He was about to start questioning the two when Hermione's high-pitched screams echoed in the dungeon.

Dean stopped. His hands went up to his head, he started shaking. Finally, he'd had enough. He beat on walls and the door leading out; he screamed, hoping that Hermione could hear his voice and know he was still there.

"Dean, calm down. We'll get out of here, and you're going to need to be strong for her then. I think they're sending Pettigrew down to shut you up; we can take him," Harry tried to assure his friend, but in all honesty, he was just as scared for Hermione.

The boy nodded worriedly. "Just tell me what to do."

* * *

Dean knocked on the door to Hermione's room. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her properly since their escape from Malfoy manor. The four teens, Griphook, and Dobby, Harry's house-elf friend, had landed unceremoniously at Shell Cottage, a small seaside cottage owned by newlyweds Bill and Fleur Weasley. Everyone but Dobby had made it back alive, a knife thrown by Bellatrix ending the small elf's life. Thankfully, Dobby had rescued Luna and Ollivander before they escaped the dungeon, but the three boys wouldn't leave until they had rescued Hermione from that crazy bitch Bellatrix and Griphook, who had his own hand in saving everyone by telling Bellatrix that the sword was a fake.

Hearing no answer, Dean opened the door softly. Hermione was lying back on the bed, asleep. The boy crept over and grabbed her hand, careful of the bandage on her arm, the one that Bellatrix had carved _mudblood_ into. _If I ever see that witch again…_

"Dean?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Dean! Were you hurt?" Dean looked up to find Hermione's uninjured arm reaching for his face.

"No, love. I was a wimp; I didn't fight back like Ted, Dirk, and Gornuk did. I'm not even as brave as you. I'd have probably caved in a second, but you didn't. You wouldn't betray your friends, even though that bitch was torturing you." Tears fell from his eyes. Hermione wiped them away, and Dean caught her hand, kissing her palm. "I don't deserve someone as brave as you."

"Dean Thomas! How dare you say something like that! You left a perfectly safe house that no one would be able to find, and you left your _family_, for Merlin's sake, just to come find Ron. If that's not bravery, I don't know what is. Plus, you're dating me, number two on the ministry's most wanted list. That's pretty brave, love." She smiled slightly as she teased him.

"Move over, if you can." Hermione eased over in the bed, making room for Dean to crawl up beside her. "Mia, I swear to you, when I see that bitch again, she's a dead woman. I'm willing to _Avada Kedavra_ her for what she did to you." Dean took Hermione and tucked her body as close to his as he possibly could. "And after this, I don't plan on ever letting you out of my sight again. I know you have to finish this with Harry and Ron, but when we all get home, and Harry defeats that snake, we're getting married, and I'm hiding you away."

"Is that your idea of a proposal, Mr. Thomas?"

"No, I'm just letting you know what's in your future, Miss Granger. Me."

* * *

Amy was scared. It had been almost a month, and Dean still hadn't returned home. _He can't still be looking for Ron. Something must've happened!_

Maria was worried, not only about Dean, but about her best friend. Amy had quit eating, and she spent most days staring out into the snow, just like she was doing now. "Amy, get up."

"Wha…?" She began as Maria pulled her to her feet. "Where do you think we're going?"

"Outside. You like the damn snow so much, we're at least going to get some enjoyment out of it!" Maria dragged Amy down the stairs to the door, and pushed her to the edge of the porch. The snow was still ankle-deep, so Maria pushed the girl off the porch and into the snow.

"Marie! You bitch!" Amy cried, spitting snow out of her mouth. "Why did you do that?"

Maria stepped off the porch and collapsed beside her friend. "Because, Amy, you need to loosen up a bit. Now, let's get up and play!"

Amy stood, wiping her clothes off, not noticing Maria throwing a well-made snowball at her. "Marie!"

Maria grinned. "What?"

The fight was on. The two girls played in the snow for an hour; they would have played longer, but their teeth were chattering with cold, and the fire and some hot chocolate were calling their names. As they settled on the couch, wrapped in blankets Rachel had fetched for them, Amy grew quiet again.

"How do you do it, Marie?"

"What?" Maria knew what she was getting at.

"Sit here, day after day, and just _know_ Harry's coming home? You never seem to question it."

"Well, I do question it, but what's the use in dwelling on it? Harry became involved with me, knowing what he had to do. He knew that there was a possibility of him never coming home. I don't think we realized just how serious our relationship would be. However, it developed, and I love the brave, bespectacled idiot." Maria smiled.

"Do you regret getting involved with a wizard, Harry Potter or not?"

"No. As dangerous as it seems now, the war will be over soon, and I can't wait to really see what magic, when used correctly, can actually do."

Amy hated questioning the girl, but she needed Maria to understand. "You know, as famous as he is now, his name will be gold once he defeats You-Know-Who, right? He won't be able to go anywhere without a camera following."

"I figured. But the way I see it, Harry's a grown man. He can take care of the press; he has for years now. I don't like the attention either, but if I can have Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived, mind you, a few cameras are fine by me."

Amy nodded and put her head on Maria's shoulder. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Drinking her hot chocolate, Maria smiled, in a teasing mood. "You just now noticing this?" The two girls were soon in a loud pillow fight, and the adults smiled from the kitchen, relieved that the two had finally begun acting like teenagers again.


	25. The Battle

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

The occupants of the safehouse were sitting around eating dinner when _the_ call came in.

Hearing a _POP!_ outside, Remus gave a confused look to Tonks, who was holding their one-month old baby Teddy, named for Tonks's fallen father. The werewolf jumped up and walked outside, wand ready for whatever, or whomever, might be invading the circle of safety the group had resigned themselves to over the last few months.

Once he stepped out, he knew what was happening. Mad-Eye looked him in the eye and said, "Harry's back at Hogwarts," before disappearing again. Running his fingers through his messy hair, Remus ran back in, wondering how he was going to keep Dora at bay.

"Who was it, Remus?" Maria looked worried, knowing that very few people had access to the wards around their temporary home.

Remus looked around the table at the concerned inhabitants. "That was Moody. All he said was that Harry has returned to Hogwarts."

Tonks's eyes widened. "Love, you know what this means, right?"

Amy gulped. "It's time, isn't it? Harry's ready to face…him? Already?"

A choking sound came from Maria as she stood. "I want to go."

Rachel paled and pulled on Maria's arm before Remus or Tonks could get a word out. "Ria, do you really think you'd help Harry by being there? I imagine he's happier with you being here, safe, than at Hogwarts, virtually weaponless and very much exposed. As much as I'd like to go help, I'm thinking clearly enough to know that there is no way I could help."

Amy nodded. "Same here. I miss those three, but they need to be focused on killing that mania, not worrying about us. We, and they, are safer if we remain here."

"Exactly. However, I'm going. Dean?" Remus looked at the teenager. Dean nodded solemnly and stood. He turned to his mother."

"Mum, I'll be back, and I'm bringing Hermione with me. I won't leave without her." Dean bent down to hug the woman who had taken care of him for seventeen years. "Love you, Mum."

"Love you too. I'll see you when you get back. Take care, love." Pamela Thomas looked at her son with pride.

Remus kissed Tonks and Teddy, looking his wife in the eye. "Dora, you stay here. Please, don't follow me. We'll take care of it all."

Tonks narrowed her eyes. "Just because I had a baby doesn't make me useless, Remus."

"I know, love. I just don't…I don't want Teddy to grow up like Harry had to."

"He's not. He'll have not only his mum, but his daddy here. Don't you go dying on me, Remus Lupin."

"I'll do my best, love. See you in a bit." Remus gave her one last kiss and walked outside with Dean. The two apparated, leaving only a faint _POP!_ in their wake.

The household seemed frozen, except for Maria. With another strangled cry, she escaped to her room, praying to someone to keep Harry safe, for she knew that if anyone would willingly die for anyone, Harry Potter would be that man.

"Harry Potter," she gritted out to a blank wall, "you'd better come home to me. Don't you go dying on me."

Amy stood outside their door, silent tears falling as she thought of what the two girls had to lose. Easing the door open, she went inside to comfort the only sister she'd ever known.

* * *

Harry was sweating under the invisibility cloak. He had snuck out of the castle without anyone but Neville seeing him. Hermione and Ron knew to look for the snake, no matter what happened to Harry. They had found the diadem, destroyed it during a dangerous battle concerning Fiendfyre with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who had been released from the ministry as soon as Voldemort had taken over.

Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore had kept the fact that he, Harry James Potter, was the final horcrux from the boy. No, Dumbledore never told him; he'd had to find out after watching Snape be killed by Voldemort himself. _Snape…the bloody idiot!_ All along, the potions professor had been protecting Harry. All because of Lily…Harry's mother.

As the boy walked, he thought back over the last couple of years, the ones filled with a hazel-eyed, dark-skinned beauty who, he prayed, was still at the safehouse with her mother, Amy, Amy's parents, and Dean's mom. Maria was the reason he was walking out here, but she was also the reason he had thought about apparating out, deserting all of his friends. However, he wanted Maria to see magic for what it really was: magic, not a tool of control. He wanted her to see magic the way he did.

He'd hoped Tonks would stay behind with the baby, but she'd flown out of the Room of Requirement like a bat out of hell, looking for Remus. The werewolf was already a hero; he'd taken out many of Voldemort's werewolves, including Greyback, the one who'd turned Remus himself. _Don't you two go get yourselves killed; that baby needs you._

Tears run down Harry's face as he reached the Forbidden Forest. With a sigh, he started into the woods, the snitch from his first Quidditch enclosed in his hand. Finally, he understood what the riddle, "I open at the close," meant. He eased the tiny, golden ball up to his mouth and whispered that damning sentence, the one that sentenced him to a forever without Maria.

"I am about to die."

* * *

Maria was on pins and needles, her need to see Harry suffocating her. Amy had left, needing to go out and breathe. Maria sat by her open window, feeling the air wash over her.

Suddenly, just as quickly as the breeze blew through her hair, a whisper floated around her, surrounding her and chilling her to the bone.

_I am about to die. _

Rachel Howard walked into her daughter's bedroom to find the girl on her bed, curled up in Harry's jersey, the only thing he had left behind for her, sobbing. Rushing to her side, she pushed back Maria's hair.

"Love, what is it? Amy said you were better."

"I heard him, Mum."

"Who, Ria? Who did you hear?"

"Harry. Just a few minutes ago. I was sitting by the window, and from out of nowhere, I heard the words, "I am about to die." It was Harry! I'd know his voice anywhere!" Sobs overtook the teenager again, threatening to choke her with intensity.

Rachel was confused. "You think he'd walk into a deathtrap willingly?"

Maria nodded. "If he thought it would save others, yeah. Harry went into this expecting to die; he never really thought he had a chance. He just promised me a wedding to make me feel better."

The girl's mother grabbed her daughter's shoulders. "Maria Gabrielle Howard, you listen here. I don't care what you heard; Harry's coming back to you. I know that as well as I know my name."

"How do you know, Mum?" A glimmer of hope peeked through, lighting up the green in the girl's hazel eyes.

"He's Sirius Black's godson. It'll take more than one snake-eyed bastard to kill him."

* * *

As it turns out, Rachel was right. After talking with his parents and Sirius through the Resurrection Stone he'd found in the snitch, Harry sought out Voldemort in the forest. He didn't fight back, but offered himself to the dark wizard, just like he knew he had to.

Talking to Dumbledore was hard at Harry's 'crossing point,' a replica of King's Cross Station, especially after knowing what the man kept from him all of those years. However, Dumbledore told Harry that because Voldemort had destroyed the horcrux inside of Harry, the boy now had the choice to 'continue on to the next great adventure' (_die)_ or go back and finish off Tom Riddle once and for all.

Elated about his choice, Harry was sent back to the forest, where he pretended to be dead. A very merciful act of Narcissa Malfoy sent Harry back to the castle in Hagrid's strong arms. Harry hated feeling the tears Hagrid shed over him, wanting to tell the half-giant that he was _alive_, but he knew the big man would know soon enough.

Watching Neville kill Nagini was possibly the most amazing thing Harry had seen that night. He was still under the cloak, hiding from everyone until the right time. _Damn, Neville has really stepped up his game. Must be Ginny's influence._ With a slight smile, Harry entered the school and found his target: Voldemort. The man, because he was as human as a wizard could possibly be at the moment, seemed lose even more life as he watched Bellatrix Lestrange fall, thanks to one Dean Thomas.

Killing Tom Riddle had been fairly easy, especially since the Elder Wand didn't belong to him in the first place. All Harry had to do was send out his trusty _Expelliarmus_ spell, normally meant to disarm his opponent, but in this case, it deflected Voldemort's killing curse and killed the man immediately. His body was left where it fell because suddenly, shouts rang out from everywhere. Surviving Death Eaters were rounded up quickly, and Harry found himself in the Headmistress's office with Hermione and Ron.

"Mate, you did it." Ron patted Harry on the back.

Harry shook his head. "No, _we_ did it. And not just us; look at the DA members fighting tonight. Look at Fred and Collin; they were much braver than I ever could be. They…"

"Harry James Potter! Braver? Sure, they," Hermione began, looking over at the still grieving Ron, "fought hard until the end, but Harry, so did you! Hell, you _died_, Harry. You walked into that forest knowing you weren't meant to come out alive, yet you did it anyway. I'm not taking away from anyone who fought tonight; we all played a part, but Harry, without you, we'd still be living in fear of Voldemort." Hermione grabbed her best friend and hugged him tightly. "You're the reason most of us are still alive."

A knock came at the door. "Guys, there are some people who want to see you." Dean grinned and held his hand out to Hermione, pulling her up. "I don't think I can hold them back much longer."

The four teens walked downstairs to the entrance. Harry noticed her before she did him, and he began jogging to her, wanting to touch her one more time.

"Ria!" he cried as he grabbed her. The girl in his arms gripped him so tightly that even Hermione would have been jealous of her hold on him. "God, I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

Maria pulled back and smiled. "Of course, you would have to see me again. We have a wedding to plan."

Harry kissed his fiancée, sighing in contentment. "I thought I told you to have that planned already."

Kissing him again, Maria smiled. "I didn't know exactly how long you'd be. Can't wait on an already-planned wedding indefinitely. Plus, I want your input as well."

"Well, I have my bride. I think I'm set."

"You're missing one thing, love."

Harry's head cocked to the right. "What's that?"

"You've got to take a hot bath before I marry you. Love, tent life doesn't agree with your hygiene. I thought it was sexy last time I saw you; now you just stink."

Harry laughed as he spun Maria around. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Well then, let's find you a bathroom!"

* * *

Maria wondered if she should tell Harry about her knowing he had walked into a trap, knowing he was going to die. She decided that honesty was best.

The two were lying on Harry's bed in Gryffindor tower, or what was left of the tower. Thankfully, most of the dorms were still intact, allowing the three 'heroes' (Harry hated the title already) to stay together. The other housemates had visited to check on everyone, and McGonagall insisted that everyone stay at the school for at least one night.

Ron was still with his family, but now he had Amy beside him as well. Ron had grabbed the girl and kissed her, apologizing profusely about the trouble he had caused her, and she did the same, claiming that she didn't know that Ron would 'go off the deep end' when he'd heard about her family.

"Harry…?"

"Yeah, love?"

"Last night, when you went to face _him_..."

Harry sat up and looked at Maria. "Yeah?"

_Deep breath._ "Did you utter the sentence, "I am about to die," before you walked in?"

"How did you know? You have some sort of Seer abilities?"

Maria shook her head. "None that I know of." She told him about hearing his words just before he walked to his death. Harry was amazed.

"This has never happened before?"

"Never." Maria would have known this.

"You know," Harry began, "I've learned throughout my seven years in this world, magic needs no explanation. Apparently, you were meant to hear me in that moment, which just happened to be my weakest. I had just thought about deserting, coming back to you instead. However, I couldn't do that to my friends and all of the others fighting. I'm a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake! Plus…"

Maria rubbed his hand. "What is it?"

"Maybe the only reason I didn't come back to you was because I had no idea where you were. Remus was smart not to tell me, or Voldemort would probably still be alive. I knew, though, when I uttered that phrase, that once I did this, Voldemort was as good as dead. I had to make sure you'd be okay, Ria."

"And you did this by dying, how?"

"As long as Voldemort is dead, you're safe, whether I'm here or not. Letting him kill me also killed a part of himself, making it, after Neville killed Nagini, possible to kill Tom Riddle himself."

Maria buried her head in his chest as he lay back down. She thought about what all had happened, according to Harry, Hermione, and Dean. She couldn't believe that Fred Weasley was gone. She wondered if George would ever truly smile again… Also, seeing Harry after almost four months of no contact made Maria realize that this man was the one she wanted. Absence had not affected their feelings toward each other, and Maria vowed to get this wedding planned as quickly as she possibly could

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, and Ria?"

"Yeah?"

"We're taking that long honeymoon I promised. You plan the wedding, and I'll worry about our trip, okay, love?"

Settling into Harry's chest, which finally smelled _clean_, she sighed before dozing off. "I can't wait."

* * *

The next morning, after a very restful night's sleep, Harry, Maria, Dean, and Hermione made their way down to breakfast, which was not as extravagant as usual, but it satisfied the hunger of the ones still at the damaged school.

The four found Ron and Amy already eating. Sitting by her best friend, Maria reached around and patted Ron on the shoulder. "How are you, Ron?"

Ron's blue eyes, solemn, but dry, sought out Maria's. "I'll live, but it's so hard, Maria. Poor George is taking it harder than anyone. Dad's staying around him as much as possible, afraid of what he might do alone."

This description of George saddened the group even more. Amy laid her head on Ron's shoulder, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He smiled a bit and kissed her head.

"I'll go see them in a bit. Are Tonks and Mooney still around?" This came from Harry.

Amy nodded. "Remus is here. Tonks went to get Teddy."

Hermione smiled. "So they named him Teddy?"

"Teddy Remus Lupin. He'll be six weeks old tomorrow." Dean grinned at this. Everyone living in the house had taken to the baby, each volunteering a shift to watch Teddy. Tonks would miss all of her nannies when she and Remus returned home.

Harry smiled. "Damn. I have a godson."

"Who needs to be changed. Want to volunteer, Harry?" Harry turned to see Tonks grinning at him with a bundle clutched to her chest. The boy jumped up, with Hermione not far behind, to see the baby.

"Teddy," he breathed. He was perfect. He couldn't wait to spoil this child rotten. In fact,… "Ria, we're going shopping as soon as possible. This boy needs some things that only Uncle Harry can give!"

The table laughed as Tonks passed the bundle to Harry. "I wasn't joking about him needing a changing. I've grown used to having other people around to watch him. I'll miss it…I mean, all of you!"

Hermione, taking Teddy from Harry, laughed. "Sure, Tonks. Whatever you say."

The four spent the rest of the day visiting the Weasleys for a bit, helping with the cleanup that had already begun, and giving Maria a tour of the school. The thing that impressed her the most had to be the Sorting Hat, which Harry showed her to explain how each house was separated.

"Which house do you think I'd be in, Harry?" Maria and Harry had managed to lose Hermione and Dean around the third floor, where they had found an empty room "to talk."

"You? Gryffindor, of course! You're too brave to be in any other house!"

"Brave? Now what brave act of mine suggests that I'd be a Gryffindor?"

Harry laughed. "Agreeing to marry my sorry ass!"

Maria swatted him before kissing him square on the mouth. "So, when do you want to do this?"

Harry was confused. "What?"

"Get married."

"We need some time, so, end of June? The 25th okay with you?"

"Amazing with me, Harry. A wedding on my birthday! I can't wait!"


	26. Her Day

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Well, unless I decide to write an epilogue, which is entirely possible, this is it. I'm a tad nostalgic; I've really enjoyed writing this story. I guess I've connected to Maria in a way that I didn't think possible initially. I just want to thank __**Hpnut1, Penny is wise, and AsphodelRose87 **__for their continuous comments and support on each chapter, especially __**AsphodelRose87**__…Thanks for all of the suggestions! For the rest of you, I hope you continue to follow me and read any of my future endeavors!_

_Like I said, there will probably be an epilogue, but this is the last official chapter of Ten More Minutes…_

* * *

Preparations for the wedding came together much faster than Maria had planned. Once Molly Weasley, the Thomases, the Grangers, the Lupins, and Rachel found out the wedding date, all of the women went into "wedding mode."

Harry laughed at Maria and bridesmaids (Amy, Hermione, and Ginny), who were quickly frustrated by all the "mother hens," especially Molly. The teens had seen how…_intense_…Molly had become while in wedding mode when Bill and Fleur got married; however, none were prepared for all the other women involved to be just that crazy.

Molly wanted the wedding at the Burrow, of course, but Maria and Harry nipped that idea in the bud immediately.

"Molly, it's not that we don't love the Burrow…" Harry began.

"But," Maria finished, "I have a lot of relatives coming in, not to mention my friend and bridesmaid Leah, and they have no clue about magic. It's easier to have a muggle wedding for now."

At the Weasley matriarch's fallen expression, Harry looked at Maria, who nodded. "But we do plan on having a bonding ceremony too, and we'd be ecstatic if you'd host that one, you know, on behalf of my family." After shedding a good number of tears at Harry proclaiming the Weasleys "family," this seemed to put a new fire under Molly, and she proclaimed that she would work on nothing else but the bonding ceremony while the others planned the muggle wedding. Ron and Ginny complained later that the two had created a monster.

* * *

The month of May flew by. Harry spent every moment possible between the Burrow and the Howards' house. Maria loved Harry's constant presence, and she especially loved the Saturdays spent at the Lupins' home. Teddy had become important to the two very quickly, and Harry took his role of godfather as a personal challenge.

"Harry James Potter, I know you didn't bring Teddy _another _stuffed animal! I'm running out of space in his room!"

Harry grinned as he set the bag down in front of Tonks. "Nope, no stuffed animal. I promise this time!"

Tonks shook her head and left the room, muttering something about "making room for some more of Harry's ridiculous gifts," and Remus laughed and followed his wife as Harry pulled out a stuffed snitch and went to two-month old Teddy, bending down to talk to the sleeping baby in Maria's arms. "You're going to be a seeker, just like your Uncle Harry, aren't you, Teddy? We'll practice with this one until you're ready to be up on a broom and catch a real one!"

Maria laughed. "Harry, love, I think it'll be a few years before the poor thing's big enough to even ride a broom, much less catch a snitch."

Harry's eyes widened. "You doubt my godson's seeker abilities already?"

"Well, what if he doesn't want to be a seeker?"

The man beside Maria bent and kissed the soft, brown hair on Teddy's head. "Well, then, I guess we'll make him the best damn beater Hogwarts has ever seen." Harry put his arm around his fiancée and kissed her cheek. "I can't wait until we have our own."

Maria blushed and nodded, looking down at Teddy instead of at Harry. "I know. Do you think our kids will be…you know? Magical?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"You know…with me being their mother…"

"Maria, I guess there's always a possibility of us having non-magical children, but know this: I'll love them no less. Plus, they'll be more like their mum, who, in her own right, has enough magic to go around."

Remus and Tonks peeked in the doorway and stared at the two teens. Tonks laughed softly. "I'm so glad to see him happy. I was afraid this whole war would break him, especially after finding out he was a horcrux. He needs a family, and I think Maria's happy to be one for him."

Remus nodded. "Look at them. They look too good at this."

"At what?"

"Parenthood. I hope they don't rush into it too soon."

Tonks turned to her husband. "Rush? We didn't?"

"Look how long we chased each other."

"No, Mr. Lupin. _I_ chased _you_, and you finally stopped running. But I think Harry will want the stability a family will bring. Who are we to say?" she shot back as she walked into the room.

As they four were eating lunch, Tonks decided to voice some of her husband's concerns unobtrusively. "So, Maria, did you get to graduate?"

The girl nodded. "I did. Amy and I got our letters two days ago."

Remus smiled. "That's great. Any college plans?"

Harry grinned and proudly put his arm around his fiancée. "Maria here is going to law school."

Maria nodded. "I've always been interested in law, and seeing how our government crumbled during the attacks, it just cemented that desire to do something. Hey, one more 'informed' person on the inside couldn't hurt anyone, right?"

Tonks laughed. "Exactly! You could see each case from a different perspective. You'd probably even be even more popular once we spread the word that you know about all of this. Wizards get into muggle messes more than we like to admit. You can't obliviate everyone, you know."

"You mean like that time…?"

"Shut up, Remus. You were the cause of that!"

"Guilty," the werewolf said, looking at his wife. Looking back at his guests, he smiled. "My 'animal' instincts aren't always the best."

"Animal instincts, my ass. That was pure road rage!"

"You can drive, Remus?" Harry was amazed.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "'Drive' is a loose way of saying it. The reason I got into trouble was because Mr. I-Can-Drive-Without-A-License decided to throw me into the driver's seat when the cops showed up."

The four laughed and talked for the rest of the afternoon, alternating playing with Teddy and talking about the future. Harry told of possibly going back to Hogwarts as a teacher, at least as a substitute or just to teach a couple of classes. He wanted to live in the muggle world with Maria, but because he had been 'disconnected' from that world for so long, he felt it better to find a job where he was more comfortable. The Potters would have the best of both worlds, and Maria couldn't be happier.

* * *

_**One month later…**_

Maria turned on her side and stretched, smiling as she remembered what day it was. _My wedding day_, she thought. Turning on her other side to work out the muscles there, she almost screamed when a pair of emerald green eyes met hers.

"Harry Potter! You could have given me a heart attack!"

Harry smiled, his emerald orbs illuminated behind the new pair of glasses adorning his face. Maria had convinced Harry that it had been too long since he'd been to an eye doctor, and the boy had to admit he could see much better with his new glasses. "Love, I made this date exactly a year ago. Did you forget?"

As he said this, he pulled out a yellow tulip, a favorite of hers for a year now. "Maria, as true as the words were a year ago, they're even truer today. I'm hopelessly in love with you, and that's not going to change. I'm ecstatic to be marrying you today. I'm even happier that I'm still alive to enjoy this. As I was going to face Voldemort, not being here today was my biggest fear. This tulip is charmed to never die, as was the one I gave you last year, and so will every one from here on out."

"Harry," Maria began, but she was cut off by Harry kissing her, fulfilling his promise to wake her up with a kiss and a flower on her birthday. She, like Harry, was glad that the war was over and that they could begin their lives together. Maria broke away from Harry. "Harry, if you don't stop, Mum may come in to find us in a very compromising position. Does she know you're here?"

"Of course she knows, and I've been warned already. Now, I have a few errands to run before I see you this afternoon, so I'm off. Relax today, love. Our 'mothers' are acting crazy enough for the both of us!" With this, he bent down and gave her another lingering kiss. "See you at four. Love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as he walked out of the room. A minute later, Rachel Howard walked in.

"So, what did Harry bring you?" Rachel asked as she sat by her daughter on the bed. Maria showed her mother the flower and told her the meaning behind it. Rachel hugged her daughter. "You've got a good one there, Ria. Hold on to him."

"Oh, I plan on it."

* * *

Harry couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day to get married. The last few weeks had been like heaven to him: no Voldemort, rogue Death Eaters being rounded up left and right, and him having the chance to plan a wedding with the girl he'd fallen in love with over a year ago.

"Keep smiling like that, and people might think you're in love, mate."

Harry turned quickly to come face-to-face with Dean Thomas. He smiled and shook Dean's hand. "Dean, you ready for this afternoon?"

Dean grinned. "I am, but are _you_? You're the one signing your life away to one woman…"

"Don't give me that. I know you're just waiting on the right time to propose to Hermione. Speaking of…when will_ that_ happen?"

"Soon. I have the ring, but I'm waiting on her to take her NEWTS first. I want her to be relaxed somewhat when I propose, not wanting to run off and study."

Harry laughed. "That's Hermione alright. I'm heading to Gringott's to convert some money for the honeymoon. I've already taken care of all of the arrangements, but I'm opening up a muggle checking account today. Figure I'll need it once I'm officially living in the muggle world again."

"Are you upset about that?"

"Not at all. Maria was completely open to living around Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, but I want her to be comfortable, and with her in college, living close to the university will help her out. I can apparate or take the Floo to work. She can't."

"Did you close on that house you two were looking at?"

Harry grinned. "Yesterday. It's ours, and it's paid for. I made sure of it. Maria was a tad intimidated when I took her to get the wedding rings, and she saw my…_our_…vault at Gringott's, but I assured her we didn't have to touch the money if we didn't want to. She liked that. We only took enough out for the house, and I'm getting enough to open a substantial account in the muggle world."

Dean shook his head. "You never change. Well, I'm off to pick up Amy. She's due at Maria's in an hour, and I'm going to bum breakfast off of my aunt and uncle before leaving. See you this afternoon, mate."

"See you, Dean.

* * *

Maria was nervous. She sat in the room she was taken to at the back of the church, tapping her feet.

"Love, you're going to tap a hole in the floor with that nervous habit of yours. I thought this Harry guy was 'the one,' and that 'I'll never meet anyone who is more perfect for me.'" Maria looked up to see Ethan Howard smiling down at her. Her dad, a tall, handsome man with messy brown hair, had flown in the day before and was staying with her mom and her until the wedding. Rachel admitted it was a tad weird, but she also said that Ethan was still a friend; they just couldn't live together permanently.

"He is, Dad, but I'm about to take on a load of responsibilities. Being a wife, going to school, one day having kids…" Maria's hazel eyes met eyes of the same exact color.

"Oh, Mary," Ethan grabbed his daughter and kissed her forehead. "You're just like your mum, always worrying. You won't be alone; you'll have me and your mum, your friends, and even this 'adopted' family I met at the rehearsal last night. You know…the redheaded crew. You'll also have Harry, who is just as new at this as you are. I don't think you'll make the same mistakes as your mum and I did; I knew I could never hold a candle to that Sirius bloke she wrote to every day. You and Harry, though…You're a match. I don't see you two ever splitting up."

"Thanks. I needed that." Looking around him, she asked, "Where are my bridesmaids and Mum?"

"Your bridesmaids are in the next room letting you breathe."

"They have Mum?"

"And Molly Weasley. They're trying to find that Tonks woman to come get Molly. Not the younger one, but her mother."

Maria nodded. "I'll have to thank them and Andromeda. Have you seen Teddy yet?"

"He's something else in that tux you found. Are you sure it was wise to let your little cousin be the flower girl? Holly is…precocious on a good day."

"Everything will go perfectly. I can feel it."

* * *

Harry was becoming impatient. Since when does a girl need _four_ bridesmaids? He would have been happy with a short ceremony with just their small(ish) group of friends. However, he couldn't deny his fiancée anything, and she'd wanted her family at the wedding, especially since they were having a bonding ceremony for just close friends and family later on that night at the Burrow.

Finally, Amy and Ron reached the front of the church, and Ron took his place beside Harry, patting him on the shoulder. As the music changed, Harry looked to the back of the church, at last meeting the eyes of the woman he was marrying. Walking slowly (_too slowly_) down the aisle on the arm of her father, Maria was already grinning, never taking her eyes from Harry's emerald ones.

When she reached the front, her hand was given to Harry at the question, "Who gives this woman to be married?" At her father's answer of, "Her mother and I do," Maria turned and kissed her dad on the cheek, almost crying at his, "Love you, Mary." Ethan went to take his seat beside Rachel, who was already in tears. Maria smiled at her before turning her attention to the man she had been waiting to see since that morning when he'd left her with a yellow tulip. She chose to carry this flower and the one from a year ago plus some in her bouquet, but she knew which two were _hers_.

The minister began the service, speaking of love and how the two should be partners in everything. Harry seemed to get more nervous as the service continued, and it wasn't until their vows came up that she remembered Harry's discomfort in front of crowds.

"The couple has chosen to write their own vows for today. Harry, would you go first?"

Harry gulped and nodded. Without any notes or reminders, he looked into her eyes. "Ria, I'm not good with words. I've never been a speaker, and I've never been as sorry as I am right now for this. I regret that I can't form the words you deserve to allow you to see just how much I truly love you, that despite what's happened in the past, and whatever happens in the future, I'll always come back to you. We've been through a lot together these last two years, and you've stuck with me, despite not knowing what was happening most of the time. You're an amazing woman, Ria, and I'm both humbled and proud to call you my wife."

"Maria?"

"Harry, when you walked in my café two years ago, I had no idea that I'd be here today. I flirted with you, hoping for those green eyes to turn my way just once. I never thought I'd find someone with as much courage and…_good_… in him. You've never disappointed me, Harry Potter, and despite your so-called ineloquence with words, just hearing you say, 'I love you,' every day for the rest of my life is good enough for me. I love you, Harry, and you've helped me grow these last two years. I would still be a giggling teenager, oblivious to the world around her, had it not been for you. Thank you for that, and thank you for asking me to marry you. I can't think of anything else I'd rather do."

Both Harry and Maria were almost in tears as the minister finished the ceremony, although Harry tried to hide his from the attendees. At the minister's prompt, the two kissed and sealed their new identities as Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter before turning to the crowd and heading out the door to go to the reception at a local restaurant that Harry had convinced (for a fee) to rent out to the wedding party for a couple of hours. The bonding ceremony was set for seven, so they had a little over two hours to enjoy their friends and family that could not attend the other event.

The reception went off without a hitch, unless you count Ron getting slightly drunk before his speech. However, Hermione slipped him a sobering potion just before he stood to speak, and the speech was only mildly embarrassing for Harry, who had begged Ron to leave out everything about magic until the next ceremony.

After the couple had danced for an hour and mingled with the guests, Harry meeting many of Maria's relatives for the first time, the two announced that they had to go prepare for their trip. People began leaving immediately after the bride and groom, and soon, a slightly smaller group was gathered at the Burrow.

"Did you ever feel guilty, lying to me about magic? I feel terrible about telling my family that, like I was making them miss out on something." Maria held her husband's hand at Rachel's apartment, where they'd gone to put on something more comfortable and breathe for a moment, loving the way it felt.

Harry nodded. "Every time I wrote or talked to you. But honestly, I never _lied_, except for the time I told you my parents were killed in a car crash."

"But you withheld information."

"Not a lie, love. And I'm sure you realize why I did that."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. When the two finally made it to the Burrow, the group was ready to begin the ceremony.

The bonding ceremony was very simple, but Maria still felt the large amounts of magic flowing from the attendants up to where she and Harry were standing. However, this time it didn't seem as oppressing as it had the first time. At the end of the ceremony, their bond burned brightly, signifying that their union was strong, as they knew it would be.

After eating (and drinking) much too much, Harry and Maria went to the room Harry usually occupied while at the Weasleys' and turned in for the night. They would leave for their honeymoon the next morning, but tonight, they just wanted be together.


	27. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know, this many chapters of this story, you'd think I could stop telling you this…**_

_A/N: Wow...the epilogue turned out a lot longer than I'd planned. Oh well!_

* * *

Harry was tired.

He had been up since five, and he had just gone to bed four hours before. As it turns out, sleep isn't a requirement for a child's first day at Hogwarts. However, it is necessary to wake a parent up multiple times throughout the night and ask questions.

"Daddy, what if Parker and I are in different houses?"

"Dad, what if Lizzie and I are in the _same _house?"

"Do you think I'll be on the Quidditch team this year? I can fly almost as good as Uncle Ron!"

"You think Auntie Hermione will be a mean professor? Surely she won't be mean to us, David, and Reagan."

"Daddy, will _you_ be a mean professor?"

Harry finally gave up the fight at five, moving the kids out of the bedroom where Maria could get some more sleep. She was lucky that she had never attended Hogwarts as a student, although she had visited many times throughout his career as DADA professor.

As he cooked his twins', Parker and Elizabeth, breakfast, he thought back over the last thirteen years. He had gone to McGonagall a year after his wedding and asked her if it were possible for him to teach a few classes at his alma mater. She had laughed and told him if he would take his NEWTS, the job would be his, as they had found no one brave enough to keep the position permanently. He explained to her that he'd have to apparate each day for work because of Maria's school, and she readily agreed. Before school began that year, Harry Potter was officially a professor, along with Hermione, who had been asked to take McGonagall's position as Transfiguration professor and Neville, who was teaching Herbology after Sprout's retirement. The three were the youngest professors on staff, but McGonagall claimed that it was about time for a "fresh start."

Maria immediately began classes at the local university, working her way through quickly. She had almost finished her undergraduate studies when she discovered she was pregnant, to the delight of her husband. He had held off on pressuring his wife to start a family, but the thought of having kids made the wizard extremely happy. Maria finished her studies before the twins were born, planning on taking a year off before starting law school.

Dean finally asked Hermione to marry him. He'd taken her out after she received her NEWT scores, wined and dined her, and popped the question. She immediately said "yes," and the two now had three children of their own: Reagan, Toby, and Lucas. Reagan, her oldest, would be starting Hogwarts with Parker and Elizabeth, as would David Weasley, Ron and Amy's oldest. Hermione had already talked to Harry, weepy about her only daughter starting Hogwarts already, but she was also happy that she would be at the school to watch over her.

Ron and Amy had married a whole year after the other couples, but they began their family immediately. After David (or Davie), there came Anna, Elena, and Thomas. Ron and Dean worked for the ministry in the DMLE, and Amy was a teacher at the local high school.

"Daddy, when's Mum getting up? We're going to be late!" Lizzie was his impatient one. Looking at the two, he shook his head at their differences. While they were both doomed to have messy hair, Parker had inherited Maria's hazel eyes while Lizzie, who looked just like her mother in every other sense, had been graced with his emerald eyes. The poor girl had also inherited his need for corrective lenses, he thought as he watched her push her glasses further up on her nose.

"Lizzie, she'll be up in time. You two wore us out last night; let her sleep some more before you wake her up."

Parker looked up from the plate his dad had just set in front of him. "She'll be fine with all of us at Hogwarts, won't she, Dad?"

Harry laughed. "She has plenty to keep her busy through the day with her court appearances, and I'll be here at night with her. You two know my schedule through the school year. Have I ever missed dinner with you three?"

The twins shook their heads. Harry was home before dinner every night, never wanting his job to take precedence over his family. Maria was the same way, although some nights she brought in files to go over after the kids were in bed. His wife was truly wonderful at her job, quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with in the courtroom, especially well-known throughout the wizarding world. She, to the amazement of her superiors, stayed constantly busy, as all wizards and witches went directly to her for their cases. She didn't know of anyone else in her office that knew of the world in which she was now an integral part of, but she assumed that either there was no one, or that the Potter name kept her desk full of cases of "incidents" caused by accidental, or purposeful, magic.

Her fear of her children being squibs was unfounded. The two both began showing signs of magic by age four. Harry taught them quickly how to reign in their magic, but small bursts of magic escaped until the two got their new wands at age eleven.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Lizzie?" The girl had finished her breakfast and was looking at her father with large, green eyes. "It's almost six. Has Mum slept enough? We have to be at the train station by eight."

"The train doesn't leave until nine, love."

Parker spoke up. "But we told Reagan and Davie that we'd meet them at eight where we can get a compartment by ourselves!"

Harry sighed. "Okay, you two. You go make sure you have everything in your trunks, feed your owls, and get dressed. I'll go wake your mum."

As Parker and Lizzie ran off, he walked into his bedroom, where his wife was still sleeping heavily. Climbing in beside her, he transfigured a tulip and reached down, easing her shirt up and lightly caressing her side.

"Harry Potter, if you tickle me, you'd might as well sleep in your quarters at Hogwarts tonight."

"Ouch. Still a morning person, are we? Look at me, love." As she stretched and turned on her back, he was struck at how much he still loved her. He smiled and handed her the yellow tulip and bent down to kiss her.

After the kiss, she looked up at her husband. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, you know, it's a random Sunday. It's also the day our two catch the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and they're pretty damn anxious to get going."

"I would have never guessed." She looked at the clock and groaned. "We only got five hours of sleep."

"_You_ only got five. I got four. Parker and Lizzie have already eaten and are currently getting all of their things together and getting dressed. I figure you and I have time for some coffee and breakfast before they drag us out the door."

"I'll be out in ten minutes. Have my coffee ready, love?"

"You know I will." Harry kissed her again and left the room.

* * *

King's Cross Station had changed very little since Harry's time at Hogwarts. Even the feelings it conjured up in Harry were the same, especially watching his two children experiencing it for the first time.

Maria held on to Parker and Lizzie, not wanting to let them go yet. "You be good, you two. You, Reagan, and Davie are too much like your father, Hermione, and Ron to have missed out on that mischievous streak all three of them had while in school."

Harry laughed. "I doubt we'll have a problem. Hermione is at the school more than I am, and as Deputy Headmaster, I'll have a little pull, right kids?"

"Right, Dad. Are you in charge of the sorting hat?"

"You bet, and I'll have to have a talk with it and make sure you two get in Gryffindor, right?"

Lizzie smiled. She was the one Harry was worried about. The girl was a bright as Hermione ever thought about being, so he just knew she'd end up in Ravenclaw. "No, Daddy. Let's just see where it puts us."

"You're right, love. With McGonagall in charge, house unity is at its peak, so no matter where you are, you can still hang out with your other classmates. Wherever you two end up, know that your mum and I are proud of you."

With one last hug from Maria, the twins followed their father through to where the Hogwarts Express was waiting. Maria knew that she couldn't actually see them board the train, but she knew that Harry needed to be there. He'd always told her that one of the worst things about not having his parents here was the fact that they had not been there to see him off to school each year.

"Hey, Marie. You okay?" Maria turned to see Amy, who looked as if she'd had just as hard a time saying goodbye to Davie.

"I'm fine. At least you have three at home still, right?"

"I don't know. Having to go through this three more times…I don't know if I can do this. I always assumed I'd marry a muggle, never having to send a child off to Hogwarts."

"They'll be okay. They have Harry and Hermione there watching out for them every day. I just don't want to go back to an empty house."

Amy grinned. "Ah, Marie. Harry doesn't have to leave for a couple of hours; I'm sure you can find _something_ to do."

Maria smiled. "I'm sure I can think of something," she replied as Harry emerged from Platform 9 ¾. "You get them boarded?"

"Yeah, they're on the train with Davie and Reagan. Hermione, Dean, and Ron will be out…"

"Now." Ron was grinning. "Well, our kids are at the Burrow with Mum…"

"And our two are with Mum and Dad." Hermione smiled.

"What are we to do with ourselves?" Maria laughed.

The six friends looked at each other and answered simultaneously. "Sleep."

Laughing as they exited the station, Hermione looked at the other two couples. "Yours didn't let you sleep either?"

Ron shook his head. "Not a wink. I didn't know Davie had so many questions in him; sure I didn't accidentally pick up your child, Hermione?"

His friend sent him a withering glare as she answered. "I'm positive; first of all, she doesn't have a hint of red in her hair; secondly, Reagan asked just as many questions last night. I thought Dean was going to lock her out of the bedroom."

Maria spoke up. "At least you only had one each asking those questions. We had double trouble."

Reaching their car, Harry and Maria turned to the group. "I'm seriously thinking about that nap before I have to be at the school. See you there, Hermione?"

"Of course. The nap is sounding good to me as well. See you guys later." The Thomases turned to find their car.

"Same here. With four kids, naps are nonexistent. Might as well take advantage, right Amy?" Ron grabbed his wife's hand and tugged on it slightly. "See you guys Friday. Let me know where the twins end up, Harry. Maybe they'll both be in Gryffindor!"

"Bye, Ron." Turning to his wife, finally alone with her, he said, "Ready to go home, love?"

"Yeah. Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What if Parker and Lizzie aren't in the same houses? Lizzie's a Ravenclaw if I've ever seen one."

"Well, at least she'll be there with Teddy. I still feel as if Parker's Gryffindor material, but who knows?"

"Come on, love. Let's go get that nap before you have to leave. Wait til I tell my clients that I'm married to Hogwarts's Deputy Headmaster!"

Harry opened Maria's door for her. "I knew you were using me! You cut me deeply, Mrs. Potter."

The two playfully bickered until they reached their house. They went in and straight to their bedroom, falling to sleep quickly in their favorite places: each other's arms.

* * *

_Mum, _

_Daddy told me I needed to write you. _

_Hogwarts is amazing! It's just like Daddy told me it would be, and I've already met so many people! The feast was amazing, and the sorting hat placed Reagan and me in Ravenclaw. Daddy whispered that he was really proud of me. Parker was next, but I'll let him tell you about his._

_Reagan and Nicolas (one of my new friends) are calling me. I'll write you a longer letter tomorrow!_

_I love you!_

_Elizabeth_

* * *

_Mum,_

_I'm in Gryffindor! _

_Parker_


End file.
